Holding On To Letting Go
by iluvnsplushj
Summary: Nathan & Haley. This is the sequel to Letting Go Of Holding On. A complication with someone from Haley's past forces her to reevaluate her decision. COMPLETE
1. Prologue

Hey everyone. So sorry for the wait. I couldn't find the first part I'd written for the story, but here it is and I'll update a couple more times tonight to make up for it. I know this is short, but they get a lot longer. Enjoy.

Prologue:

She never saw it coming. In all the years since she'd made her choice, there had never been a hint of what was to come.

She'd always known she'd made the right choice that day, but, as she looked around now, eyes drinking in her surroundings, she wasn't sure why. All her searching; her quest for answers and it only led her back here. A place she thought she was finally free of.

She could still remember all that had happened that day; choosing Nathan, saying goodbye to Jack. She thought it was finally over. But it could never be over. Something so complex could only keep returning to haunt her. And haunt her it did.

She and Nathan mutually agreed that it wouldn't be a factor in their relationship. They were too naïve to know that not only would it seep into their relationship, it would eventually come to define it. No matter how they tried to bury it, it only suffocated them more. He was scared she would realize she made the wrong choice and leave him. She was scared she had made the wrong choice.

Quite often, she wondered how he could possibly be the wrong choice. How something so wonderful could be wrong. But a part of her always thought that maybe it was. And that tore them apart.

Haley and Nathan loved each other so much, the thought of not being together was painful. The anticipation of it was unbearable. So, they'd broken up. A clean cut; they completely separated - not even keeping in touch.

He still remained good friends with the rest of the gang. She tried to. But with him around, it was too heartbreaking. So, she disappeared. Vanished completely; leaving not even a trace of herself behind. The tried to find her; even Nathan contributed to the search. But it was to no avail. She was gone.

Now, she glanced down at the letter in her hands. It was from him. She hadn't seen him in 3 years; not since she'd told him he wasn't her choice. Somehow, he had tracked her down. He sent her a letter asking her to meet up with him. He wanted to talk.

Taking a deep breath, she wrapped her coat tighter around herself and pushed through the airport door, stepping onto the icy streets of New York.


	2. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I know it took me a couple hours. I was just exhausted. Thank you so much for the reviews. They made my day:) Anyway, here's the first chapter and, depending on feedback, I'll update once or twice more today. Hope you like.

Chapter 1:

As the cab pulled up to the five star hotel in the heart of the city, Haley had the sudden urge to tell the driver to take her far away; to drive as fast as he could with only one destination: anywhere but here. But she repressed the impulse and thanked him with a weak smile, paying him and including a generous tip.

She had never felt so alone in her entire life. She had no one. This time, even her parents weren't here to run to. And for the first time, she realized she would always be alone. Sure, there may be other times when people would come into her life for a short time, briefly giving her the feeling of warmth and security that only love can provide as her old friends had in Tree Hill. But these visits would be few and far apart, no one person staying for long.

So, maybe she did need Jack. And maybe she didn't. But she knew she would have to face him at some point and now, it was time.

She checked into the hotel and received her room number. Waiting for the elevator, she sighed and looked around her, at the luxurious lobby with its expensive furniture and glimmering chandeliers. It was just like old times. She stayed in the fanciest places, but always left unsatisfied, somehow emptier than when she came, only longing more for the life she had before her first time in New York. A life she knew now she could never return to. Because the memories of what she had done would always be there. They would follow her everywhere, lurking in the shadowy confines of her mind, waiting to be brought into the light again. Always waiting. And she could never escape them.

Just like she could never escape Jack. The other members of the Skull gang had been somewhat easy to avoid, none of them had ever contacted her and to the best of her knowledge, they'd never even tried. But Jack wasn't one to give in so easily.

As the elevator doors slid open with a soft ding, she stepped inside and watched them slide closed again. Crazy as it may sound, those doors were her escape, and now, she was trapped; metaphorically at least.

Tomorrow, she would meet Jack at some inconspicuous little coffee shop in a city where there were so many problems, no one would even notice their interaction. He would dredge up the past and she would let him. She knew she would. And he would try to pull her back in. Back in to the world she swore she'd never return to. With the people she swore she'd never see again.

The question was, would she stop him? Or, wary of the many people who had broken her heart before, everyone who had ever let her down, who had ever ripped apart her dreams, who had ever left her; would she let him take her back to a world where there were no broken hearts or promises, where there were no dreams to be crushed?

She didn't know the answer; she only knew this: that tomorrow, she would meet Jack in some inconspicuous little coffee shop in this cold city. And she would listen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan shot the ball and watched as it sailed through the hoop. Nothing but net. Just like always. The sound of a ringing cell phone cut through the still night air. He pulled his phone out of his pocket. The screen flashed Michelle. He sighed and flipped it open. "Hey, baby."

"Hey, I miss you."

"I miss you too, honey."

"Nate, where are you?"

He let out an exasperated huff. "I told you, I went to visit some old friends."

He heard her sigh. "I know, sweetie, but where? Please tell me you're not in Tree Hill. I thought you said you were through with that place."

He looked around him at the crude basketball court, the same one he'd played on with Luke and his other friends so many times before. And now, he was here alone. Lately, he was always alone. He had his girlfriend Michelle and his other friends, but it was never the same after Haley left. He pretended not to care, but it tore him apart the day he realized she was never coming back. Since then, no one had ever been able to reach him again. Sometimes, he thought he saw her. In a gift shop in Colorado; on the beach in Florida. But it was never her. Just a wisp of brown hair or a glimpse of what he thought were her eyes. Michelle shook him from his thoughts, "Baby?"

"I have to go," he muttered.

"Nathan, please, I thought we talked about this. It's not good for you to go back there. It raises problems every time. You always come back all shaken up. Please, baby, I just don't want to see you like that again," she pleaded with him.

"Michelle, I had to come. Maybe one day you'll understand. I'll be back soon. I promise. Love you."

She sighed in defeat. "Love you too."

He ended the call and tossed his phone back in his jacket pocket, retrieving his basketball and trudging back to his car, getting in and driving towards the café. It was the one place he knew he'd get a warm welcome.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Unpacking, Haley knew that she might have made a mistake in coming here. She'd made so many of those in the past few years. But she'd learned that making mistakes was a part of growing up. It had made her into what she was today and she could only hope that one day, it would make her into something better.

As she sifted through layers of clothing, her hand bumped something hard, something out of place. Pulling it out, she stared at it, hand running around the smooth metal frame. It was a picture of her and Nathan. That night at the beach that she'd told him she was staying. They were both smiling widely, arms around each other. It was the last time she'd been truly happy. She'd meant to leave it back in Tree Hill, but something in her had compelled her to take it with her. Now, she couldn't begin to remember why she had.

Throwing the picture against the wall, she watched the glass shatter and the picture slide out, fluttering to the ground. Sinking to her knees, she covered her face with her hands, sobbing uncontrollably. God, how she missed him. Wiping her tears, she tried to regain her composure, but the more she tried to stop them, the faster they fell. Deciding it was no use, she collapsed on the bed, crying for everything she'd said goodbye to that day. For everything she'd lost.

But she knew that wasn't the only reason she wept. She had hurt him so deeply the day she left. She had known she would. Maybe their relationship was becoming strained, but they still loved each other. He was the only boy she'd ever fallen for and she hate that she broke his heart.

At the time, she'd been so sure that it was for the best. That it would only hurt them both more if she stuck around to watch their relationship fall apart. But now, she just wished she could take it all back. Even for just one more night in his arms.

That was one of the things she missed most about him. No matter what went wrong in her life, he could just hold her and make everything better. He would take her in his arms and, somehow, she would know that everything was gonna be OK. Now, no one could give her that comfort anymore.

Wrapping her arms around her own waist, she told herself that everything would turn out OK, but it didn't work. Only he could convince her of that. And she'd thrown that possibility away the day she walked out without so much as a goodbye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bell on the door at Karen's café dinged loudly as Nathan entered. There were few customers left. A couple in the corner, an old man at the counter, and a group of teenagers at the booth Nathan had once shared with his friends. Watching the teenagers now occupying those spots laughing brought back so many memories. A bitter smile crossed his lips as he turned from them to the people behind the counter. Karen and Brooke.

Somehow, he had always known Brooke would end up here in Tree Hill. Even through all her talk of traveling, of becoming famous, he knew she really just wanted a place to call home. And he knew that place was Tree Hill.

What he hadn't counted on was Luke staying behind with her. He had always thought Luke would do whatever it took to get far away from home, but his love for Brooke kept him from doing that. But anyone could see that, while his dreams of far off places were shot, his life now was a dream come true in itself.

Making his way to the counter, Nathan took a seat. Seeing him, Brooke squealed and ran around the counter to hug him. "It's been so long," she whispered.

"Too long," he smiled down at her.

Karen joined them, pulling Nathan into a hug of her own. "How are you, sweetie?" she asked him.

He shrugged, "Pretty good."

Karen smiled. "And how's that girlfriend of yours?"

Brooke frowned slightly. "Girlfriend?"

Nathan shifted uncomfortably. While Karen had heard about Michelle awhile ago and had learned to accept it, Brooke was still clinging to the hope that someday Haley would come back.

Nathan looked her in the eye. "Yeah, Michelle."

Brooke managed a weak smile. "Good for you, Nate."

Suddenly, Luke appeared from the back and, seeing Nathan, walked over, giving him a manly hug. "Hey, man. How you been?"

Nathan grinned, glad to see his brother for the first time in a year. "Alright."

Brooke interrupted. "He's got a new girlfriend."

Luke looked at him searchingly and, seeing that he didn't want to talk about it, tried to smile. "That's great, man."

Nathan gave a small smile, relieved. "Thanks." Contrary to what others thought of him, Nathan was quite perceptive. He knew they were hurt that he'd decided to replace Haley. But he could never replace her. He had just finally realized that she was never coming home. He finally knew that he would never see her again. The thought made it hard for him to breathe sometimes. But he had decided that if she could leave, he could too. So, he'd set out to see the world.

Finally settling in California, he'd bought his own place and gotten a job as basketball coach at the local high school. Somehow, he'd always seen himself as a star in the NBA, living out his childhood dreams. But after Haley left, it didn't matter anymore. He still loved basketball, thus the job as basketball coach, but it had lost its luster.

About six months after moving, he'd met Michelle. She was no Haley but he genuinely liked her and she was the closest he could find. So, he dated her, deciding that if Haley could move on, so could he. But he never really did move on. He still thought of her constantly, never quite repressing the hope that they would find their way back to each other.

His cell phone rang and he groaned, thinking it was probably Michelle again, trying to convince him to come home. He pulled it out and recognized the number immediately. He hadn't needed to use it in a long time, several years in fact, but he never forgot it. His heart pounded as he turned away from Brooke, Karen, and Luke and flipped it open. "Hello," he breathed.

Silence. He heard muffled sobs and his eyes closed. "Hello." The person on the other end didn't speak; only continued to cry. "If you're there, say something, damn it!" he whispered.

"Nathan?" she sobbed.

"Haley?"

000000000000000000

I know, I know... a cliffhanger. Everyone usually hates those. But, like I said, leave me a review and I'll do my best to update tonight.


	3. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! So, here's the last update for tonight. There'll be more tomorrow. Thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

P.S. :

daddyzangel108: Thanks for your enthusiasm. I love it! And I'm a woman. lol.

Sw33t Lavender: It makes me so incredibly happy to know that you're so into the story. Thank you so much!

Chapter 2:

He listened to her cry over the phone for what seemed like the longest time, just waiting for her to say something. She hadn't confirmed that it was her yet, but she didn't have to. He would know that broken voice anywhere. And then, the sobs quieted for a moment as she whispered, "I'm sorry, Nathan. So sorry." And then came a click and the dial tone.

His expression stony as he slammed his flip phone shut, he didn't take the time to say a word to Karen, Brooke, or Lucas before storming out of the café.

Hearing footsteps behind him, he stopped, knowing whichever one it was wouldn't leave him alone without an explanation. Turning, he found Lucas standing behind him. He was glad it was Lucas. Good old Luke wouldn't be too demanding for details. Luke looked at him sympathetically. "What did she say?"

Nathan sighed and looked up at the stars, the same stars he'd looked up at three years ago, when he'd wished to have Haley back. And he'd gotten his wish. But only for a little while. He stopped believing in wishes coming true the day Haley left his life for the last time. "She said, 'I'm sorry.'"

"That's it?" Luke asked.

Nathan let out a bitter laugh. "That's it, man. I wish it wasn't, but it is."

"I don't know what to tell you," Luke said.

"Damn it, Luke! There's nothing anyone can say. She's gone, she's just gone. No one knows where she is; until just now, no one even knew if she was alive. Isn't it obvious by now? She doesn't want anything to do with us!" he spit out angrily.

Lucas winced. "Look, man, I know you're upset right now and I don't blame you, but you don't know that. Maybe she contacted you today because she wants to make up for it. Maybe that's why she said she was sorry. Maybe she wants to make things right."

Nathan shook his head. "Then why wait three years and why hang up before I got a chance to say anything? Besides, she can't fix this now. Damage is done. She can't take it back now."

Luke just looked at the man before him, not knowing how to comfort him; or even if he could be comforted. That used to be Haley's job. And as time had gone by, they'd all realized that no one could even begin to fill her shoes.

Nathan blinked back tears and continued talking. "I mean, damn it, Luke! Who does she think she is? She thinks she can just walk in and out of our lives and pretend everything's OK. Well, it's not! Nothing's been OK since that day 6 years ago when her parents moved her and themselves to New York. I mean, what's she trying to pull, disappearing and three years later calling and saying I'm sorry. Like that'll just make everything better. Well, it won't! No one can make it better. No one can make me better. Not even her." Then, and only then, did he allow the tears to fall. Finally saying all these things aloud only made them more real. And he didn't want them to be real.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

After hanging up with Nathan, Haley threw her phone against the wall. It landed right next to the smashed picture frame. She slammed her fist against the wall. Over and over until it went numb. "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!" she cursed.

Why had she done it? She didn't know. There was no possible explanation for her suddenly deciding to call her ex boyfriend, the former love her life whom she'd left, and tell him she was sorry. It wouldn't do any good now, three years later. But, at the same time, she knew why she'd done it.

She missed him. She missed him so much. She had thought being with him and waiting for the inevitable breakup was unbearable, but this. This was so much worse. When she'd finally told him how she'd felt, she never thought she'd be without him again.

She should've known. Nothing is ever that easy. She'd let him go. Now, according to a certain famous adage, if they were meant to be together, they would find their way back to each other. But she knew that wasn't possible now. They would never be able to find their way back to how it used to be. It was just so hard for her to accept that. She still couldn't quite comprehend how wrong she'd been to start a relationship with Nathan. It was the best thing that had ever happened to her. Yet ironically, it's what tore them apart.

She shut her eyes tightly as more tears threatened to fall. Blinking a few times, she managed to hold them in. Just like old times. She knew that she needed to be strong right now. Not just for herself, but for Nathan too. She had proven herself weak by calling him today and that was something she couldn't do again. She knew it had hurt him; that it had given him false hope; hope which she knew she had cruelly torn away from him the moment she hung up without another word. She needed to stop hurting him and, selfish though it may seem, herself.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He considered calling a cab to just take him back to his parents' house where he was staying. But he had decided against it, thinking a walk in the cool night air might help clear his mind.

It was December 19, six days before Christmas. It was the winter break of his senior year in college. Or it should've been. He should've been saying goodbye to all the friends he'd made in the past four years and preparing to return home for the holidays. But he wasn't.

He had completed one year of college before dropping out. He would've liked to blame his failure on Haley; said that he was doing so poorly because her leaving had shaken him up. But he knew it wasn't her fault. It was his own. After she left, nothing seemed to matter. The basketball career he'd worked toward for so many years had seemed only a dream; an impossible dream, one he could never accomplish. So he gave up trying.

He packed his bags at the end of his freshman year and traveled the country, finally deciding California would be his new home; that it would be the start of a new life, erasing his first 18 years in Tree Hill. But he could never erase everything he'd gone through there. He could never forget. And it affected everything he did; everyone he met. But that was something he had no control over.

Thinking back to his earlier days, in high school, he couldn't quite believe this was how everything had turned out. After the initial shock of Haley's departure had passed, he had thought nothing would ever be right in the world again. But then, he'd found Michelle who, while she couldn't hold a candle to Haley, was always there for him and put up with everything his past did to him; everything it made him do to her. He couldn't count the number of times he'd blown up on her, tried to push her away, told her she could never understand. But she'd always been patient, knowing that the last thing he needed was another person leaving him. And because of that, he cared for her deeply. But he could never love her like he'd loved Haley.

It hurt knowing that with her, Haley had taken his ability to love someone so deeply. It hurt knowing that he'd probably never fall in love again. But he had Michelle. And he should be thankful for that. So, why couldn't he get Haley off his mind?

His thoughts took a different direction as he remembered all the plans he and the rest of his friends had made. Their little group of seven had had so many dreams, had been excited to take on the world. They had been convinced nothing would ever tear them apart. How naïve they had been he thought bitterly. They hadn't been prepared for the real world. Their silly dreams and hopes for the future had seemed so real; so possible. But life had gotten in the way.

He reflected on where they all were now. Tim was away at college. Surprising them all, he had gotten accepted into Princeton. With all his shallow and dimwitted, moronic antics, they had never predicted how much potential he actually had. Last Nathan had heard, he was doing well in school and had even fallen in love. Nathan was proud of him. He had always known Tim could be something great, even when Tim himself couldn't see it. And he'd been right. Who would've thought?

Peyton and Jake were both attending college somewhere in Florida, having decided they loved each other too much to be separated. Their relationship had grown over the years and they were now happily engaged. Nathan had never seen a couple more in love, with the exception of himself and Haley. And maybe Lucas and Brooke.

Lucas and Brooke. The two lovebirds. Luke had gone off to college, only to graduate a year early and return to Tree Hill. And of course, Brooke. They were now married and Nathan was glad they had finally realized they couldn't live without each other. They'd been the last ones to figure it out. The others had been rooting for them for years. And it had finally paid off.

Lastly, he and Haley were through. Done. Finished. There was no Nathan and Haley anymore. There was a Nathan. And there was a Haley (whom no one could seem to find). But they were no longer together. That had ended a long time ago. And, Nathan decided, it was time he learned to accept it. Haley was never coming back. He looked up at the night sky one last time and cursed the stars above for the grief they'd brought him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early morning on December 20, five days until Christmas and 11 days until she had to be back at school. Her senior year of college. She should've been elated. Instead, she was… well, she was indifferent. Honestly, she really didn't understand why getting into a good college and doing well in school had been so important to her. What with her rich parents and all the money she would inherit when they died, she didn't really need a job. Maybe it was just her need to be successful at something. She wanted something to show for all the years she'd had to endure on her own, with no one to stand beside her.

It was 8:00 in the morning. She was supposed to meet Jack at 9:30. The thought terrified her. And yet, at the same time, it excited her. She didn't know what would come of their meeting, but maybe she could finally gain some closure. Maybe, he would show her that she did do something right. Because at this point, she was beginning to think her whole life was one big mistake. And she didn't want to end up regretting her whole life.

Slowly, she slipped out of bed and began getting ready for the day ahead of her.

What would she say to Jack? Would she even recognize him? Would he recognize her? Looking in the mirror, she was almost certain he would. She looked a little older, a little wiser, but essentially the same Haley.

After all these years, what could he possibly want from her? Did he want to apologize? Did he want to try to pull her back in? Her mind reeled with the possibilities.

Stepping in to the shower, she wondered why she'd ever let herself become associated with him. Thinking back to the day she met him, she wondered why she didn't just run when he offered her that joint. Maybe it was because she was lonely. Maybe she just needed to feel accepted, like she belonged. Or maybe she just wanted to be daring and take a chance, one the old Haley never would've considered taking. Whatever the reason, she knew, had her little moment of weakness never occurred, she might not be standing here right now. Maybe, none of this would've ever happened. Maybe she'd be living somewhere with Nathan right now, they'd be in college and engaged, happy together. She would have everything she'd ever wanted as a little girl.

But she had taken the joint. And things were different. Things had changed. She wasn't with Nathan anymore. She had left him and she couldn't take it back. She no longer had the life she'd always wanted. And it was her own fault. She just had to learn to deal with the consequences of her actions. She had to learn to accept them. Her old life was gone. And she could never get it back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few miles away from the very hotel Haley was currently fretting in, Jack was already at the café. Seated to the far left in a little booth by the window, he gazed out at the city that was his home. He knew he still had over an hour to the arranged time for his meet up with Haley. But he had wanted to get here early.

He needed to collect his thoughts; decide what he wanted to say to her. He had made the mistake of letting her go last time. He vowed to never do that again. After four years of searching, he had finally found her. It had taken so long since she had hid herself so well, but he finally hunted her down. He needed her back in his life.

Jack Summers was one perplexing guy. He was a walking enigma. No one could ever quite figure him out. And he liked it that way.

He had so many ideas about life, many of them misconstrued, but to hear him talk about them, somehow, he always made them sound a little less crazy and a little more believable, a little more true. He always knew exactly what to say to capture your attention, to make you listen to him; believe him. Haley was the only one he'd ever let slip away. And he hated himself for it.

Everything he'd ever told her was the truth. Or at least, he believed it was. He really did believe that loving people will only bring you pain. He had once been like her. He had once believed in love and happiness; he had once been naïve. But now he knew that to let someone in means to open yourself to them. And that's how so many people ended up with broken hearts.

He thought he had it all figured out. If you never let yourself fall for anyone; never let yourself care about anyone; you would make it through life unscathed; unharmed. You would never have to deal with the pain everyone else would. And that was all he was concerned with. Not being hurt again.

He had been hurt countless times before. He had let himself love and it had gotten him nowhere. Being someone's friend had never gotten him anywhere either. He had seen so much in his 22 years of life and he had learned from it. He had seen poverty, despair; he'd seen death. He'd experienced abandonment, grief, the loss of people close to him. And he had decided he never wanted to experience any of those things again. And if he had anything to say about it, no one else would either.

He wasn't gullible enough to believe that he could share his ideas with the world and they would all just believe him; that they would all listen and respect him. He knew people would find him radical; he knew they would think he was insane. If only they could see things through his eyes. If only they could go through what he'd been through. Then, maybe they'd understand. But he knew they didn't. Not now.

He had to start somewhere though. He started with the members of the Skulls. One by one, he had selected their group. He had picked the most weak; the most vulnerable people he could find; and he had showed them a way of life they'd never seen before. When they weren't strong enough to resist. It was the only way he knew how to trap them. And it usually worked.

The one exception of course was Haley. She had been pulled away from him; back into a world where happiness existed. He still didn't really understand how it had happened, but he was convinced it wouldn't happen again. He didn't ever want to see anyone go through the pain he'd experienced again. And now that he knew Haley, that included her.

He wanted to save people like her. He needed to save people like her. He needed to know that he'd made a difference. That he'd made even a small dent in the billions of people who still needed saving. He wished he could save the world, but for now, it was just one mixed up, confused, weak person at a time.

So, in his own screwed up way, Jack was just another kid who thought he could conquer the world; who thought he could solve all its problems.

Starting with people like Haley.

000000000000000000

I know, not much naley in this chapter, but it's coming, I promise. They will meet again soon and things will heat up...

We just have to set up the background first. :)


	4. Chapter 3

I know I said that was the last update, but I decided to update for you, daddyzangel108, since you said you might not be able to read tomorrow. And to Sw33t Lavender: I think that sounds like aspectacular idea and I will definitely take it into consideration. Unfortunately, I sort of have the whole story mapped out in my head already... but if I can manage to squeeze it in there, I will.

Chapter 3:

It was 9:27. Three minutes until she was supposed to meet Jack. She had arrived at the café five minutes ago. Looking inside through the huge window, she spotted him immediately. He hadn't changed at all. He'd grown a mustache, lost a few pounds, but aside from that, he was the same old Jack. And that's what scared her. He'd had the power to draw her in once. Would he be able to do it again?

She'd had so many problems with finding herself in the past few years. We all struggle with an identity crisis at some point, but Haley's was far more difficult than the average person's. She'd lost sight of who she was, or rather who she thought she was so many times, and in the process she'd lost herself.

All this time, she'd tried to deny it; told herself it wasn't true. Well, she'd been lying. To herself and to everyone else. Because it was just as Jack had told her, she was lost. And she knew that she could tell herself otherwise all she wanted, but it didn't change the fact that she needed someone to help her. Obviously, Nathan wasn't an option anymore. It pained her to know that, but it was the truth. So, who else could she turn to?

Haley marveled at how Jack always seemed to show up at the most convenient times; when she was weak, when she was lonely, when he felt she needed saving. In retrospect, perhaps it was only convenient for him.

She knew why he only showed up at those times. It was because he could win her over more easily in such conditions, there would be fewer obstacles in his way. She also knew why he'd failed the last time. Because there'd been one obstacle he hadn't been counting on. Nathan. But Nathan wasn't here to stand in his way this time. So, would she finally succumb to him, admitting that she needed him? That he was right? Or would she remain strong and defy him again, knowing it wasn't only for herself, but for Nathan and everyone back in Tree Hill?

She didn't think she was ready to face Jack. Not now. Not yet. But she'd already agreed to it. And there was no backing out now.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, she stepped into the small café and back into a world where no one could reach her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jack looked at his watch for the tenth time. She was a minute late. He had known there was chance she wouldn't show up; that she would run from him again, but he had hoped that, for any reason at all, it didn't really matter what, she would decide to hear him out.

He knew he needed to make her listen, to make her understand the point he'd been trying to get across for years. If only she would. Listen, that is.

He heard the tinkling of the bell, signaling someone entering the café and looked up, somehow knowing it was her before he ever glanced in her direction. He let out a breath of relief and locked eyes with her, giving her a small smirk. Her lips pursed in a thin, grim line as she casually strode toward his table, seating herself across from him. "I knew you'd come," his voice was low.

He saw her shiver involuntarily and his smirk widened. She shot him an icy glare. He had forgotten how much she hated that smirk. She responded slowly to his earlier comment, "Thought the least I could do was listen to your pathetic whining."

He cocked an eyebrow. "Whatever you say, Haley J." He saw the corners of her mouth twitch and could've sworn it was the beginning of a smile. He had forgotten how that nickname always made her smile.

The waitress approached their table and Haley ordered quickly, flashing the woman a dazzling smile and throwing out a quick thank you. He had forgotten how beautiful she was. He decided to sort of ease into the conversation. "So, I guess this is how they get to see you in Tree Hill. I see why they missed you so much."

Her menacing stare was enough to give him the impression he should tread carefully. He had forgotten how angry he could make her. She retorted sharply, "Yeah, well, only the people who deserve it get to see me like that."

He gave a small grin. "Guess that includes me now then, huh?" It was supposed to evoke a smile, maybe even a laugh from her, but instead, she rolled her eyes and turned away. He had forgotten how stubborn she could be.

She sighed. "Jack, what do you want from me? Don't you think you've taken enough?"

His smile faded. "You really don't get it, do you Haley? After all the time I spent trying to make you listen, you still don't get it."

She let out an exasperated puff of air. "Get what? Because far as I can tell, all you've ever told me was a bunch of shit about not loving anyone or caring about them. Well, guess what I've figured out? That's the only thing that makes life worth living."

He shook his head. "But don't you see, Haley? Life is what makes life worth living, not people. You can't base your whole life on other people." She remained silent. He had forgotten how well she listened. He sighed. "So, what happened to Tree Hill?"

He saw her clench her jaw. "I don't wanna talk about it," she gritted out.

He smirked triumphantly. "Didn't I tell you? You never believed me. You didn't listen and you ran off and fell in love. And now look where you are. You're here with a broken heart, right back where you started, with me trying to talk some sense into you."

He saw the tears forming behind her eyes, but he had to continue. "They left you, didn't they? That Nathan guy, he did something, didn't he?"

She wiped her eyes angrily. "No, as a matter of fact, he didn't. It was me! I was the one who left. It's my own fault. See, you were wrong! He really did love me and he would've stayed with me forever, but I left him."

Jack looked confused. "But why?"

She stared him straight in they eyes. "Because of you. I left him because of you. Everything you said. It scared him; it scared me. We were so in love, but we couldn't take it anymore. All the waiting. Just waiting for one of us to figure out we'd made a mistake and leave the other one. So, I just left. And I never even got to say goodbye." She sobbed, the tears beginning to fall again.

Damn. He'd forgotten how guilty she could make him feel.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Tree Hill, Nathan had just woken up. He checked his cell. Seven missed calls. They were all from Michelle. He thought she was wonderful, but his heart just wouldn't let him love her. And that made him feel so guilty. But it was something he couldn't change.

But he couldn't just avoid her forever. So, flipping his phone open, he dialed their home number. She picked up on the first ring, undoubtedly waiting anxiously by the phone for his call. He almost laughed at the mental image. But instead, he listened to her sweet voice call out, "Nathan?"

"Yeah, it's me babe."

She sighed in relief. "I was wondering where you were."

"Sorry, I just woke up."

"No, it's OK," she assured him. "I was just worried." There was a short pause before she continued, "So, how'd it go last night?"

He clenched his jaw. He didn't want to think about Haley right now. "Fine," he lied.

"Is something wrong? You just sound funny. Is there something you're not telling me?" she rambled.

He knew she was only concerned, but he wished she'd stop badgering him. "No, damn it! I said I was fine. Just drop it."

"OK," she mumbled defensively.

He could tell he'd put her on edge and he was sorry for that, but he just wished everyone would leave him alone already. He didn't feel like talking right now. He just felt like shutting out the world for a few days; just forgetting all his problems. But he knew that wasn't possible.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"It's fine, honey. Don't worry about it."

"Um, I have to go, Michelle. I'll call you later."

"Oh… OK. Have a good day, sweetie."

"Yeah, you too. Bye baby."

"Bye."

Click. He hung up before she could stop him. Sinking back on to his bed, he rubbed his hand over his face. How had everything gotten so screwed up? He was supposed to move on from Haley; forget about her. He shouldn't be ignoring his wonderful, beautiful girlfriend. But he couldn't help remembering that she just wasn't Haley. No one would ever be able to compare to Haley.

He'd never forget her sweet smile, her tinkling laugh, her melodic voice, her beauty, her grace. He'd never forget all she'd done for him; all the second chances she'd given him. He'd never forget how much she loved him and how much he loved her. No; he didn't think he'd ever forget what she'd done for him. But he knew he'd also never forget what she'd done to him. She'd tricked him into believing that everything was OK. She'd shown him how to love, what it felt like to be loved in return, given him hope that they would remain together until the end of time. Then, she'd taken it from him in an instant. It had only taken a single moment to watch his entire life fall apart before his eyes; helpless to stop it. The moment she'd slammed that door.

FLASHBACK

"Nathan, this is ridiculous!" she'd shouted.

"What, what's ridiculous! Me? Us! Cause really Haley, I don't get what you're so upset over. Was it something I did?"

She shook her head, tears brimming. "It's not what you did. It's what you didn't do. What you haven't been doing."

"Baby, what are you talking about?" he stepped forward and caressed her cheek.

She rubbed her cheek against his hand. "Do you realize that's the first time you've touched me in days?" she whispered. He grimaced and withdrew his hand.

She sighed and opened her eyes. "This is stupid. It's the elephant in the room. We never want to talk about it, but it's always there. And it's doing this to us."

He looked away. She stepped right in front of him and commanded softly, "Nathan, look at me."

His eyes slowly caught hers. She could the see the pain there. The same pain she knew was reflected in her own eyes. The pain that was always there now. "I know what you're scared of. That I'm gonna realize I should've gone with Jack; that I'll leave you. But baby, I chose you. And I will not leave you. I don't care what happens."

He sighed and took her in his arms; something he hadn't done in months. Yet it still felt comforting. "I know, but don't you see? You won't leave me because that's the kind of person you are. You have too good a heart to do that to anyone; let alone me. But I don't want you to stay here with me and feel like you're trapped. I know you wonder sometimes, Haley. You wonder if you really did make the right choice. And I don't blame you. But it still hurts. And I know it hurts you to know that you're hurting me."

"But I love you," her voice cracked as she pressed closer to him.

He kissed her deeply. It was a long, slow, drawn out kiss that seemed to last for eternity. And they never wanted it to end. It would be their last one for a long time, possibly forever. And, though they didn't realize it at the time, deep down, they both knew that. But finally, Nathan pulled away. "I know you do and I love you too, but it's still there. And we can't keep hurting each other. That's supposed to be the reason we're together. To stop hurting."

"Then what are we supposed to do?" she asked.

"We have to find a way to put Jack and New York behind us." He held her tighter for the longest time.

She drew all the warmth and love she could from his arms. But it didn't block her next thoughts. She knew there wasn't a way to put that behind her. It would always be a factor. She could never completely move on from that. And she knew what she had to do. For both of them. 'I'm sorry, Nathan. Goodbye,' she thought.

And that's exactly what she wrote shakily on a piece of paper an hour later while Nathan was in the den watching TV. She picked up the suitcase she had hastily packed and capped the pen. She'd considered writing a long letter, explaining everything, but she knew it was easier this way. She didn't want him to know; she knew it would be harder for him to let go if she justified it to him.

So, looking at the room they'd been sharing in his apartment for the last time, a single tear trickled from her eye. She wiped it off with her thumb and quietly walked through the den. She lay the note on the kitchen counter, where she knew he'd see it. The tears were flowing steadily now.

Just as she reached the door, Nathan turned and saw her standing there. He jumped over the back of the couch and moved toward her. "Haley, what's wrong?"

She just shook her head. "Baby, talk to me," he begged.

A strangled sob escaped her lips as she quickly kissed his cheek and walked out the door.

END FLASHBACK

He'd never understood why she'd chosen to leave. He knew they still had problems, but he'd thought they had begun working them out. He'd thought they made progress, that it would be OK. But apparently, he'd been wrong. So wrong.

He could barely keep the tears from coming now as he thought back on the day his life ceased to be important. It was the day he stopped believing in dreams. Dreams were only there to give you false hope; something he knew would only hurt him in the end.

Haley had hurt him. She'd hurt him so deeply, he'd thought nothing would ever be the same again. And, he supposed, nothing really was.

They needed Haley back. Not just Nathan. All of them did. Even as they denied it, they all needed her for their own reasons.

But no one could find her. And she wasn't coming back.

00000000000000000000

So, leave me a review and I will update more tomorrow. I know it's been a little depressing the last few chapters, but all good things must be worked for. In other words, you leave good reviews, I give you Naley. It's very simple actually. Haha. Just me and my sense of humor. I feel I have to establish what's going on in everyone's heads and get you guys adjusted to the situation as it stands now, which means that the Nathan/Haley interaction will come in Chapter... 7? Possibly 6, at the latest 8. Which means we will see some Naley sometime in the next day or two. I hope that is encouraging. Also, be prepared for many more plotstwists in this story than in its prequel. Nothing as dramatic as murder or rape or anything, just simple things that are surprising, like relationships etc.

Thanks for reading! Please review.


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! I know it took a little longer than expected, but hey, at least it's the right day, right? Anyway, thank you for all the incredible reviews. Just a few responses:

Sw33t Lavender: My name's Ashley. Glad you asked. And thanks for the awesome review. :)

daddyzangel108: Thank you so much! And of course it was a good review. Sad to say, it's looking like it may have to be chapter 8, but I will update often, so, it might come later today; definitely by tomorrow. Thanks again!

JLsNaley: You do not suck at giving feedback! I love reading your reviews. ;)

Thanks to everyone else who reviewed also. I really wish I had time to give individual thank yous to everyone. Unfortunately, I only have to time to address those with questions, concerns, etc. But know that all feedback is very much appreciated!

Anyway, on with the story...

Chapter 4:

Michelle Peterson sprawled on the sand at the beach in their home of California. She thought of how Nathan had just hung up on her with no explanation. She knew he was trying to avoid her. She just didn't know why. Or maybe she simply didn't want to know why.

It was for the same reason he'd been distant since the beginning of their relationship. And that reason was some girl named Haley. He'd told her numerous times that he was over this Haley character and each time, she'd wanted so badly to believe him. But she knew that he would never be over her.

Michelle didn't necessarily know much about Haley or anyone from his past for that matter. He didn't like to talk about it and she'd never met anyone from Tree Hill. He hadn't wanted her to. But she knew that whoever Haley was, she'd done something terrible to him. She could see it in his eyes every time her name was mentioned. Haley had broken him and he couldn't be fixed.

And Michelle hated her for that.

Yet, at the same time, she was intrigued. What kind of person was this Haley that she could capture the heart of someone so amazing as Nathan and make him fall so deeply in love with her that she had this kind of effect on him when she decided to leave? She must've been one hell of a person.

Michelle loved Nathan. She loved him with all her heart. But she knew he didn't love her. And it hurt, but she had learned to accept that if she was to be a part of Nathan's life, she should just pretend it didn't matter. So, that's what she did. Day after day after day, she hid the weary sadness behind false happiness. And, the sad thing was, he never knew. Or at least he never seemed to. Maybe, like we all tend to do when we don't like the truth, he had twisted it a bit, convincing himself that he couldn't possibly be hurting her. But he was. More than he would ever know.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXX

Miles and miles away in Tree Hill, Nathan was back at the River Court again, back in a place that held so many memories. Usually, he tried to push such things to the back of his mind. They were always there, but if he ignored them, it made it easier to forget. He never completely forgot, but if he avoided the topic as much as possible, it eased the pain a little. This time, he wanted to remember. He came here to remember.

Swish. He remembered teaching Haley how to shoot a basketball. He remembered them growing closer and closer when he started coaching her. They'd been 12, so young, but they had a deeper friendship than most people ever can find. Lucas was still an immense part of their lives, but Nathan and Haley, though they didn't realize it until much later on, had always had a connection not everyone could comprehend. It often caused their respective others (adolescent boyfriends or girlfriends) to be jealous of their relationship, though they were too ignorant to understand why.

He sighed. They'd always been too blind to see what was right in front of them. Through all the crushes Haley had, through all the girlfriends Nathan had, they'd never seen what they could've been together. It had taken Haley leaving, then returning completely changed, needing someone to save her, for them to finally figure it out. Nathan had been the only one who could reach her. He'd conquered her past, even if only for a short time, and he'd been foolish enough to believe it could last.  
Now, with her gone, it seemed as though nothing in his life could last. College hadn't lasted. His relationships with everyone he'd once cared deeply for had deteriorated. His first few jobs hadn't lasted. The first few places he'd traveled to hadn't lasted as his permanent home. None of his girlfriends or f uck buddies had lasted. None of his friends had lasted. Since Haley, no one in his life had lasted.

No one, that is, until Michelle. Nathan wasn't so blind that he didn't see how lucky he was to have found her, let alone to have kept her for this long. But he couldn't help but think of how obvious it was that he didn't love her. He knew he never would. And he knew that she knew that. But he couldn't bring it up with her. Because he knew that when he did, she would be gone. She would leave him, just like Haley had. And he didn't think he could handle being left again. It had happened to him once and it had almost killed him. But to have it happen a second time, he knew, would be much worse.

He hated the feeling of loneliness that wouldn't go away when Haley decided to leave; hated the silence, the empty memories, the false happiness she left behind. He'd experienced a lot of things in his life; had a lot of people hurt him, had hurt a lot of people. But never had he felt like he had the day he knew it was really over between him and Haley.

The day he realized she would never walk back through that door. She wouldn't burst through it, apologizing and begging him to take her back. She wouldn't be waiting for him in some random place when he least expected it, telling him how much she loved him and how much she regretted leaving him.

A part of him still hoped that would happen someday. But the other part, the more rational, logical part saw the truth. That if she was planning on doing that, she would've done it years ago. She'd left their future together behind in the dust, vanishing from everyone who loved her.

He only wished he could do the same.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXX

Jack just watched as Haley cried, letting out her tears of anger, frustration, and maybe just a little of fear. Something deep within him stirred and he longed to comfort her, to take her in his arms and wish all her pain away. But how could he ever convince her not to open her heart if he couldn't even convince himself? No, he must remain strong, with unwavering conviction, and demand her attention. Otherwise, he knew she'd never listen.

After a few minutes, her sobbing died down and she took a few deep breaths to calm herself. "All better now?" he asked quietly.

"What do you care?" she asked bitterly. "We're not supposed to feel anything, right? You and me, we're supposed to just not care, right? Well, I'm sorry, but I don't know if I can do that!" She stood so fast, her chair tipped and almost crashed to the ground. She steadied it gracefully with her hand before it could cause a commotion and stormed away from the table.

He threw some bills on the table and hurried after her, catching up with her a few yards outside the door. "Haley, wait," he commanded firmly.

She laughed contemptuously and kept walking, throwing over her shoulder, "Why? So you can harass me some more?"  
He sighed in exasperation and quickly matched her pace, walking beside her. She rolled her eyes and glanced over at him. "You know, really, as fascinating as I find your company to be, I'd rather not have to endure it right now, thanks."

"Quit being so sarcastic. I know I'm not your favorite person right now, but Haley, you have to listen to me. How can I ever make you understand-

She cut him off. "Maybe I don't want to understand, Jack. Did you ever think about that? Oh, that's right, you don't think about anyone but yourself. And apparently, I'm not supposed to either."

"Haley, that's not fair," he protested.

She interrupted him again. "Yeah, well, life's not fair, Jack. And you know what? I've wasted enough of my time listening to you. So, now, I think it's time you listened to something I had to say. You think by doing this, you're helping me. That you'll somehow save me, right?" He nodded. "Well, you won't, so stop it. Did you ever think that maybe some people would rather live the rest of their lives ignorant to the kind of pain you've dealt with and just pretend it doesn't exist? I know I'll be hurt time and again, but did you ever think it might actually be better for me to live like everyone else does, not like you do? I mean, did it ever occur to you that maybe, without your help, I'll be just fine? That I'll be happier and less alone if I do things my way?"

She could see the fury blazing in his eyes as he interrupted her. "You don't know half of what I've been through, so you can't use that as an excuse. And you know what, you're right, maybe you'll live a nice little perfect life and you'll never be hurt like I was. But did you ever stop to think how close to impossible that is? I mean, Haley, everyone gets hurt. Everyone. No exceptions. Everyone goes through at least part of what I did at some point. It wouldn't be normal if they didn't. What I'm trying to show everyone is that if we just stop caring about people aside from ourselves, we could have so much more."

"I don't think so," Haley responded. "Cause from where I'm standing, that sounds like a hell of a lonely life to me!" Without another word, she stormed off, hailing a cab and not heeding his calls for her to stop and wait for him, slipping in and giving the driver her address.

Minutes later, he pulled up to her hotel and, distracted, she thrust some money at him, climbing out, and slamming the door. She slammed angrily through the front door and took the elevator up to her floor. Entering her room, she broke into tears again. Would he never stop? Would it never be over?

She was trying so hard to stay strong, to resist all that he offered her. She knew she'd never be the same if she did. She'd never have the love she and Nathan had shared. She'd never have friends like the ones she'd had in Tree Hill again. But after all she'd been through, was it really possible regardless?

Looking back at what had happened in Tree Hill, she wasn't so sure anymore. Her past had destroyed the life she'd built there. And it was beginning to be a frequent occurrence. One she knew, somewhere inside herself, would only continue.

Whipping out her cell phone, she saw she had 5 new messages. All from Jack. She deleted every one of them and threw the phone across the room. For the second time in two days, it hit the wall.

This time, it shattered into several pieces, scattering across the floor.

Just like the pieces of her broken life.

000000000000000

I know, still know naley and you're probably all ready to kill me by now. I promise you, it's coming. Very soon in fact since I'm managing to update so often. I know it must get tough reading all these chapters with no interaction between them whatsoever, but I swear it will get so much better. I just have to set a few things straight first. Look for the next few chapters later on tonight.


	6. Chapter 5

Hello all! Thank you so much to the two people who reviewed for chapter 4. Really made my day. :)

JLsNaley: Your welcome. Least I could do. I love your reviews! I would hate to be in Michelle's shoes. Well, really, I would hate to be in any of their shoes (lol), but that's life. So happy you're enjoying the story.

Sw33t Lavender: Yes, I'm glad Haley walking away from Jack made you happy. While he will play an important role in this story, he'll sort of fade a little as the story progresses. ;) Yes, naley coming up tomorrow.

Chapter 5:

Nathan knew he needed closure. He needed all the closure he could get. He had to learn to let go of Haley and his life in Tree Hill. He finally knew he was never getting it back. All his dreams, his wishes, his hopes, that somehow, their little group of friends would find their way back to each other and live happily ever after with fairytale lives that were too good to be true, were gone. Or, he knew they should be.

He just couldn't help clinging to the hope that somehow, it would all come together in the end. He knew he didn't deserve Haley, he didn't deserve any of them, but he especially didn't deserve Haley. Despite this, he couldn't help being angry that she was gone.

He knew he should focus on the life he had now, the one he'd made in California with a beautiful, sweet, wonderful girlfriend. But he just couldn't do it. Haley had let go. Why couldn't he?

He knew it wasn't as simple as he wanted it to be. To let go of something that had been such a big part of his life, of who he'd become, wasn't just a matter of wiping it from his hands. It would take time and it would take effort. It would take all he had just to keep from collapsing under the stress of trying to forget. But he had to do it, he knew, for himself and for everyone who'd grown to love him in spite of his faults and his unrelenting past.

As he stared out at the water from his perch on that infamous bench at the docks where he and Haley had congregated for many a study session, he could feel part of his past ebb away with the tide and knew that he was beginning the long process of putting the past behind him. It would be a long and difficult road. He could only hope the results would be worth it.

Part of him felt that they wouldn't be. He could never completely let go of the people and experiences burned in his memory, stored in his heart, but he had to try.

He decided that he wouldn't let what Haley had done to him ruin what he was doing now. He would fix his relationship with Michelle. For, even if he couldn't love her, he could at least show her half the affection she showed him. He could keep her close and not let her go as he'd made the mistake of doing with Haley. Because he knew this was the closest he'd get to the form of heaven he'd found in Haley.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXX

Her tears wouldn't be stopped. After everything she'd been through, she never thought she'd find a release in her tears. But crying had a sort of surreal calming effect on her; everything seemed to fall into perspective every time she finished another of her weepy episodes.

She'd known for some time now that her life was broken; that she was broken. What she was starting to understand, though she desperately didn't want to, was that no one could fix it now. She'd put herself back in a lonely position when she'd decided to walk out on the one true love of her life. The only person who could piece her back together was the one whose love she'd thrown away.

_I wanted you to know  
That I love the way you laugh  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…… away  
I keep your photographAnd I know it serves me well  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain_

She wished, for the thousandth time since that fateful day three years ago, that she could take back her actions, that she could be back in Nathan's arms where she felt safe and warm and loved. He had made her feel so protected.

Now, the only one left to protect her in these, her weakest moments, was herself. She was broken and there was no one left to help her. She'd turned down the help of so many who'd been willing to do anything for her simply by walking out a door.

Now, she was completely alone. For the first time in her life, she didn't even have the comfort of knowing the people who cared about her were just a phone call away. She knew that, should she choose to call them now, after her three year absence, she would only be greeted with hostility.

And honestly, she didn't blame them. She only wished there were someone, anyone, to take the pain away.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

_You've gone away  
You don't feel me here…… anymore_

They had undoubtedly forgotten her, buried the memories of her beneath a collection of more recent, happier ones. She was still there, but she'd been replaced. And the thought killed her. But she knew that after what she'd done, she had no right to ask for anything more. It was easier for them to just forget.

She wished she could do the same. But they were still surrounded by people who loved them, who cared for them, while she was left with no one to comfort her; the one who needed their loving arms the most was the one out of their reach; the untouchable one.

She knew it was of her own doing. If she hadn't tried to be so noble; so righteous, she could be there with them now, having a whole support group, a safety net if you will, to catch her when she fell.

Looking back now, she couldn't even begin to fathom how she could've been so careless with their feelings. She knew how she must've looked to them; callused, cool, insensitive. But there was nothing she could do to sway their opinions now. And if she returned, she would only bring to the surface their painful memories of her, making them resent her all the more for everything she'd inflicted on them.

She'd chosen them, only to leave them a few years later. She knew they could never forgive her. She could only long for their loving embrace again, knowing she could never succeed in wishing it into existence, but nevertheless trying.

_The worst is over now  
And we can breathe again  
I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away  
There's so much left to learn  
And no one left to fight  
I wanna hold you high and steal your pain  
_

She understood that Jack couldn't offer the same kind of solace they could, he couldn't take away her pain, he couldn't make her believe it would all be OK when it wouldn't, but he could at least make her forget it all for awhile.

Hoping she remembered how to get to his house and praying that he hadn't moved, she caught a cab and gave the address. Staring out at the sights passing her by, the lights and the busy streets that were New York, she remembered how she'd felt when she'd left to go back to Tree Hill.

Though she hadn't wanted to go and though she'd felt a pang of sorrow at leaving her home of the last three years behind, she had also been unable to help feeling a little relieved, as though she was finally free of the life that had trapped her here. She wanted to remember that feeling forever, but the memory of it was quickly fading. She caught a fleeting glimpse of it sometimes, a shadow of it, but it was slipping from her grasp.

It was slowly being replaced by something which was hard for her to describe. It was a feeling of dread, a premonition, perhaps. She wasn't quite sure what it was, but it was telling her she shouldn't be back here, that nothing good could come of it. But there was nothing she could do about it now.

She could only watch her life slip from her hands back into Jack's, where she knew it would be treated as a toy, a puppet. He wouldn't take her feelings into consideration. She wasn't supposed to have any. Her heart broke a little more at the thought.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

She couldn't even begin to count the number of times she died a little each day. The number of times she broke a little more. The cracks were too numerous to count.

This was all she could think about as the cab carried her closer and closer to Jack and, she had a feeling, impending doom. When she was younger, her parents had always trained her to believe that guys like Jack were trouble, that they would only bring misery to her life. She supposed they had been right.

It didn't change their appeal though. She couldn't help feeling attracted to guys like him. He was different from anything she'd ever known. She'd associated with too many men to count and not one of them had been remotely similar to Jack.

He was quite a character, not afraid to share his radical ideas with anyone who would listen, letting rejection roll right off his back, pretending it had never happened. He'd seen so much, was so more experienced than her, she'd let him convince her she was safer under his wing. There was so much he could offer her. But there was one thing he couldn't.

He could never take away her pain, he could never comfort her. He could never love her. She could feel tears welling up. She squeezed her eyes closed, trying to suppress them.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm open  
And I don't feel like I am strong enough  
Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone away_

The cab stopped in front of Jack''s house and she waited a minute before getting out. She didn't know how long she stood in front of the door, debating her next move, before she knocked loudly. When there was no response, she knocked harder and rang the doorbell at the same time.

Finally, the door flew open, revealing a disheveled, groggy, sleepy Jack. "It's 2am. Who are you and what the hell do you want?" He asked grumpily.

"Jack?" she whispered uncertainly.

He was awake instantly, rubbing his eyes and ushering her inside. He laughed lightly. "I didn't expect you to show up here so soon."

She rolled her eyes. "You can stop now. Just admit you knew I would be here and be done with it."

He grinned smugly. "Well, if you insist……"

She laughed. "Jackass." She slugged his arm playfully.

They just stood in awkward silence for a few seconds before he cleared his throat. "So, why'd you come?"

She sighed, looking anywhere but at him. "Well, I did a lot of thinking and I still haven't decided whether I like all these ideas of yours, but I need something to take my mind off everything."

He backed her against the wall. "Any way I can help?"

She smiled. "There might be one thing."

He lowered his lips to hers, helping her forget, for just a night, about everything she couldn't escape from.

_Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome  
And I don't feel right when you're gone…… away_

_You're gone away  
You don't feel me here…… anymore_

_0000000000000000000_

So, if I get a couple reviews, I'll post chapter 6 tonight. And I will do my best to get an earlier start tomorrow in order to get more updates out. Hope you guys liked and it has been definitely decided, the actual Nathan/Haley meeting will be in chapter 8. I know it's hard, but just three more chapters to go. And trust me, it's worth waiting for...


	7. Chapter 6

Hey y'all! So, I have yet to recieve any reviews for chapter 5, but I did promise chapter 6 tonight and I still feel so incredibly horrible about not giving any realy naley yet :( so I'm updating. I hope you enjoy this one and there are many more updates to come tomorrow.

Chapter 6:

Jack Summers had a horrible history, a past so full of such unbelievable tragedy, to hear him tell the tale would send your mind reeling. It was a trail of broken hearts, of roads that led to nothing but destructive ends. He had boxed up all the memories of his childhood, his adolescence and had sworn never to think of them. Now, it was finally time to reopen that box, to visit the past.

Reminding himself was the only thing he knew would keep him from giving in to the sweet temptation of Haley. He could barely make out the features of her face in the shadows of the early morning and had to refrain from smiling at the events of last night. She lay, sleeping peacefully. He hadn't been able to rest. He lay next to her now, his gaze flitting around the room as he allowed the memories to consume him.

He remembered his younger days, when, different in so many ways from other children his age, he was an outcast with no friends. He was constantly made fun of; always ridiculed. He was always wishing his life were different. He couldn't understand why every possible horrid thing seemed to happen to him.

He grew up in a small town in Wisconsin, where, contrary to what others believed, the small town was full of its own problems.

_Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you_

He could remember the day his younger brother died, shot on the streets by a raving lunatic. He died instantly after taking a bullet to the head, but his memories lived on still, now surfacing for Jack to explore them as he hadn't in years.

He remembered the day Robbie was born. He'd been five and not at all welcoming toward the intrusion that took the attention away from him. But, he had slowly grown to love Robbie as they shared one common bond. They were the brothers of abusive parents, their mother a druggie, their father an alcoholic.

Their childhoods weren't pretty, what with strangers constantly ringing their doorbell with more "packages for Mrs. Summers" and with their father constantly stumbling drunkenly into the house, beating them to the point their bruised faces were barely recognizable. He remembered hiding with Robbie in the room they shared after each beating, harboring various scrapes and cuts, nursing their own injuries until they were only scars. Scars that never faded.

_Do you ever wanna run away?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming_

One day, another strange drug dealer had come to the door, this time forcing his way inside and dragging their mother out into a waiting car, kicking and screaming the whole way. Their father had been furious to learn that the boys hadn't stopped the man when he arrived at the door. They should've known something was off about him, he argued.

No you don't know what it's likeWhen nothing feels alright  
No you don't know what it's like to be like me

Their father spent months searching for their mother. They were gripped with sorrow. Though she hadn't been the most exemplary mother figure, she'd done the best she could under the circumstances, and try as they might, they couldn't stop themselves from loving her.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

Three months after the kidnapping, a woman in her forties was found dead on the side of the road. She was identified as Emily Summers, wife of John Summers and mother of Robbie and Jack Summers. When the news came through, their father was beyond devastated.

_Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more  
Before your life is over_

He drunk himself into a stupor every day, never knowing where he was or who he was with. Robbie and Jack had done their best to care for him, but it had been so difficult. John Summers had attempted to drink away his pain, always vomiting up whatever food he'd managed to choke down, leaving his two sons to clean it up.

_Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big, fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding_

One cold, yet eerily bright morning, Jack found him dead in his chair, a half empty bottle of beer clasped loosely in his hand. His heart had just simply stopped, stressed too much by his grief and unhealthy habit of drinking.

_No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels alright  
No you don't know what it's like to be like me_

They buried him a few weeks later and were left to fend for themselves.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's likeWelcome to my life_

Two months later, Robbie was out grocery shopping and, on his way home, was stopped by a man shouting incoherently. When Robbie tried to sidestep him, the man pulled out a gun and shot him in the head, killing him. Or, at least, that's what the investigators said.

After his brother's death, Jack had fled to New York, trying to outrun all his horrible memories in Wisconsin, trying to leave them behind. He resolved then that he would find a way to keep himself from harm, whatever it took. He would make himself numb in any way he could.

This pact was broken as he fell in love for the first time and promptly found his girlfriend (aforementioned lover) in bed with someone else. She'd come crawling back to him, begging for his forgiveness and he'd relented, only to find that she was pregnant with someone's child and was planning to make it look as though it were his. She only wanted his money. He finally kicked her to the curb, thinking he'd learned his lesson.

_No one ever lied straight to your face  
And no one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy  
But I'm not gonna be OK_

_Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
No you don't know what it''s like  
What it's like_

Apparently, he hadn't for mere weeks later, he fell in love again, this time with a woman 15 years his senior, making her in her thirties. They were exposed as being in a sexual relationship and there had been a messy trial in which there had been too much evidence compiled against them to possibly win. In the end, she was carted off the jail.

After that, Jack was left alone in the world with no family, homeless, jobless, friendless. He didn't have a single person to rely on and no ideas as to what he should do next. Over the course of the next few years, he slowly pulled his life back together, or as best he could under the circumstances. He enrolled himself in high school just for kicks and it never disappointed.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

He became involved in drug dealing and grew to be quite skillful at it, making a more than decent living. He could still remember the first time he'd ever gotten high himself. One of his customers had offered him some and he had agreed to it, afraid of what would happen should he not. From then on, it was an addiction. He couldn't seem to get enough of them until, finally, they consumed him.

He began preaching his lunatic ideas to others about saving yourself from being hurt and drawing people in one by one. In the short few years that followed, he had his share of heartbreaks, but, as he looked back now, he knew they'd been mistakes, ones he'd learned from, that he'd grown stronger from. And in a way, he was glad for that.

_To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around_

The day he first saw Haley, she was in 8th grade and so was he. However, she was 13 while he was 19, having stayed back in the same grade for many years. He could still remember the night he'd taken her virginity. It was a sweet victory, to take something so precious from someone so pure, and he knew he would always remember it.

Then, came the day he was arrested. They (the Skulls) had gotten high in the gym late at night so many times before, they tossed all caution to the wind, which turned out to be their biggest mistake. Police rushed into the middle school gymnasium, surrounding and handcuffing them.

_To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life_

Those long three years in prison had been agonizing; excruciating. He was so relieved the day he was finally let out on parole. It was the greatest day of his life. He spent the next 6 years, bringing himself back together and settling once again into a life of crime, drug trafficking. He even smuggled some into the country from outside sources occasionally. He was one of the few who had managed to never be caught.

_Welcome to my life_

Then came the day he decided to contact Haley. He hadn't thought much about her since the day she sent him packing, but he knew he needed to win her back to his side, to convince her of what he had originally intended to convince her of. So, he tracked her down. It wasn't too difficult a job since one of his customers taught him about hacking into computers. He then sent her a letter asking her to meet up with him, saying it was very urgent.

_Welcome to my life_

He had somehow known she would come. He didn't know how he knew it, but he was positive she would heed his message. And she did. Now, he was being given a second chance at saving her, at making her believe. But did he really want to?

_Welcome to my life_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXX_

Nathan waited impatiently as the phone rang, waiting for someone to answer. Frustrated, he almost hung up until, finally, someone picked up. "Hello?"

"Is Tim there?" Nathan asked, not bothering with formalities.

"Sure." He heard the guy yelling Tim's name.  
Then, Tim's voice came over the line. "Hello?" he said uncertainly.

Nathan chuckled. 'Guess he doesn't get many callers,' he thought. "Hey, it's Nathan."

"Nate!" Nathan could hear the warmth in his voice and it gladdened him. It made him feel better to know that, after all these years, he and Tim were still best friends, or at least in Tim's eyes. Again, Nathan chuckled at the thought.

"Hey, just calling to see what's up with you."

"Nothing much. But since when am I ever up to something?" Tim tried to make a joke of it.

Nathan laughed good-naturedly.

For the next few hours, they just talked, catching up on each others lives. Nathan knew it was odd, he'd never talked to anyone who wasn't a girlfriend for this long, let alone Tim, but he just couldn't be alone right now. "Hang on," Tim said. He groaned into the phone. "Listen, Nate, I gotta go, but why don't you come visit soon? Hey! You could come down for Christmas cause knowing you, you're gonna be spending it at home alone, drunk off your ass, wondering where everybody went."

Nathan laughed. "Well, you know, Tim, I would, but you see, I have this girlfriend named Michelle and I kind of promised her I'd spend Christmas with her."

"Oh, ok." Tim sounded so disappointed and Nathan hated to think he'd made him sad when they'd just begin to re-cement their friendship.

"Hey, Tim, I can't get away the rest of this year, but if you want, I could come down next Christmas."

Tim brightened considerably. "Sure, and you know, I have to meet this girlfriend of yours, so bring her along too. Hey, who knows? Maybe I'll even have found myself a girlfriend by then."

"Doubt it," Nathan grinned.

"I'm insulted," Tim muttered back and hung up.

Nathan laughed, knowing he didn't mean anything by it.

He was glad for the chance to go meet up with Tim next year at Christmas. He knew he wouldn't be spending any more Christmas-es with his family any time soon. They weren't on very good terms. Deb and Dan's divorce had finally gone through and they both still lived in Tree Hill, though Deb had bought her own place and they had mutually agreed to give the beach house to Nathan. Dan had lost contact with both Nathan and Deb over the year and, while Nathan tried to keep in touch with his mom, their relationship was so strained, they finally gave up trying to hold it together.

So, he would go to Tim's for Christmas next year and he would bring Michelle. That is, if they were still together. He immediately reprimanded himself for the thought. Of course they would be. He would make sure of that. He couldn't lose the one substantial relationship he'd had since Haley. He refused to.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXX  
Haley had run out of the apartment as soon as she awoke to hear the shower running, wanting to escape without any awkwardness. After their night together, she saw things from a clearer perspective.

It was almost as though she'd let go of all her childish hopes and dreams of her life magically falling back into place. She had, for the most part, come to accept the reality. She'd come to accept the reality that the people she still loved, still cared for, weren't hers anymore.

And she finally understood that they had stopped looking for her a long time ago. There would be no more searching for her, no one would try to follow her any longer. She'd given them no hope of her ever returning, knowing it was for the best that they came to terms with it, but hoping they didn't. And now they had. And she couldn't remember ever feeling so lost.

They had their own lives now; their own dreams; none of which included her. That's what she needed too. When she'd left, she'd assumed it would be a clean break; that she could just cut loose from them and be done with it. She thought if anything, they would have trouble letting her go.

But, ironically, they had forgotten her, while she was left, trying to not hold on any longer, but failing miserably. She hated that it had to be so hard. But after the night before, she knew she needed to pull it together. She had to start living again. Whether she chose to accept Jack's beliefs or not, she had to let go of them or she would allow them to control her life forever. She couldn't relinquish control over her own life. It was the only constant she had left.

And now, she was leaving, going back to college. She still had almost two weeks left of break, but she didn't know if she could handle staying here for another day, much less the rest of break. She didn't want to face Jack, she didn't want to face her past, she didn't want to face any of it. So she was leaving early and she wouldn't say goodbye to anyone. She wouldn't say goodbye to Jack, she wouldn't say goodbye to what he'd taught her, she refused to say goodbye.

The one thing she would be saying goodbye to was her past. It was something she knew she had to leave behind.

0000000000000000000

Well, chapters 7 and 8 at least will be up tomorrow, probably 9 and maybe 10 as well. Depends on how good you guys are. So be on your best behavior and review. :) Again, I apologize for lack of any substantial naley. I promise you it is coming shortly. The meeting will finally come in chapter 8, which will be up as soon as I can post it. Still one more chapter before it, but just one. And be prepared forthe first plot twist in the next chapter... and yes, it is involving a certain relationship...

I will say no more and leave you guys thinking of every possibility and desperately wishing I had clarified. Not to worry... you will find out soon enough...


	8. Chapter 7

Hey, so as promised here is chapter 7. Remember, our first twist comes in this chapter. I may just have to make it a cliffhanger...

Chapter 7:

An entire year had gone by. A whole year since Haley had revisited Jack and her past. And, she thought, she'd done a considerably good job of doing what she'd resolved to do.

After college, she had, for reasons even she didn't understand, returned to New York to search for a job. It was as though she was inexplicably drawn to the one place she should want to stay the hell away from. But it drew her in, just as it had before. And she'd gotten a job at a publishing company. She reviewed people's writings and decided if they were worthy of being printed. It wasn't what she'd always dreamed of doing, but she'd learned that dreams often remain unfulfilled.

_If you wrote a book with a page for each memory  
And put it in hardback for people to buy  
The critics would laugh, yeah they'd call it ridiculous  
And sit around waiting for Porky to fly_

Her life had changed so drastically, she could hardly believe it was hers anymore. When she chose Nathan, she'd always thought things would somehow work themselves out. They always say what's meant to be will always find a way. If that were the case, she and Nathan obviously weren't meant to be.

And she obviously wasn't meant for a life in Tree Hill. Somehow, she'd always known she wasn't supposed to live the life she'd surrounded herself with. She was never meant to be so lucky. As a young child, she'd always thought she was destined for greatness. Then she'd realized just how far from the truth that was.

It wasn't the life she'd always dreamed of, but it was something. And she was lucky to have anything at all.

_The truth is stranger than fiction  
And I must believe what I see  
But the truth is stranger than fiction to me_

Things aren't always what they seem, herself included. She never would've predicted she would turn out this way. She wasn't the old, sweet, loveable Haley, but she wasn't the New York bitch either. She was somewhere in between. Polite, kind on occasion, with just the right amount of wit and sarcasm and a temper that flared when ignited properly. Some would've called her perfect. Others would say she was ruthless. She preferred to call herself Haley. Just Haley.

She'd tried so hard to find the old Haley James inside herself, but without the support of those she loved, it was nearly impossible. So, she came as close as she could.

The Haley she was now wasn't really sure how her life had come to this. It wasn't all peaches and cream, but it wasn't a complete disaster.

_If they made a film of the book of the memory  
With Bobby De Niro and Demi De Moore  
You'd sit in your seat with your popcorn and chocolate  
And wonder aloud at the point of it all_

In the past year, she'd had some surprising developments in her life, some good, others mediocre. It would've made an interesting book. But it was one she knew she would never publish.  
Perhaps the most surprising of them all was her new boyfriend. She wouldn't say she had moved on from Nathan, that would take more time, it was something she didn't know if she could ever do, but she had found a replacement. Well, not a replacement per se, but someone who would remind her of him.

Another surprising occurrence, of course, being her move to New York. She hadn't anticipated coming back after the time the previous year, but after graduation, she felt it calling her name.

She still kept in touch with Jack, but it was just through emails. And most of them argumentative. Him begging her for another chance to explain, her telling him not a chance in hell. Then him pleading some more and her rejecting him as harshly as she knew how, trying to convey how angry she was with him.

_The truth is stranger than fiction  
And I must believe what I see  
But the truth is stranger than fiction to me_

There was no reason for all the changes, all the alterations she'd made, but she knew she needed something, anything to help her forget. Something to keep her mind occupied, to keep her from thinking of all she couldn't have. Of all she would never see again.

_If it can happen it will happen it has happened already  
If you don't understand, no reason and no rhyme  
Don't ask why_

After everything that had happened since she first lay eyes on New York, she would've never guessed she'd end up here, like this, with this life. It had just never been an option before. But now, she supposed nothing could surprise her.

Well, one thing could. If she found herself with Nathan again. But she had learned not to cling to the absurd notion a year ago. Or she'd tried to. But she couldn't let go so easily of the person she'd loved so much. The age old adage if you love something let it go hadn't proved true in their case. Of course, their lives had only just begun, but Haley knew, her heart weighing down with the thought, they wouldn't work out in the end, they wouldn't find each other.

It wasn't a possibility anymore. She wasn't happy with it, but it was the truth. And she'd come to find the truth was a bitch, but you had to accept it to move on.

_If someone had told you you'd be where you are today  
You'd of thought they were crazy and laughed in their face  
And I never thought I would long for the memory  
I never thought I would get to this place_

Suddenly, Haley's cell phone rang and she playfully rolled her eyes as she answered. "You just called an hour ago."

"I know," he whined, "but I thought you would be home by now."

"Aww……. poor baby. I'm on my way."

She could practically hear the smile in his voice. "Really? Cause that's what you said an hour ago."

"Really," she answered.

"Oh, umm……. I needed to tell you something," he spoke haltingly.

"What is it baby?" she asked, concerned.

"Well, we might be having two more guests for Christmas," he laughed nervously.

"That's fine, who?"

"Oh, just some friends from college," he answered.

She laughed. "Sure, that's fine, what were you so worried about?"

He breathed a sigh of relief. "I just didn't know if you wanted to cook for two more people or not."

She smiled. "No problem. The more, the merrier." She thought of their little holiday rendezvous coming up and couldn't help feeling excited. She had some friends from college whom she hadn't seen in a year coming and staying for a few days and now, she could meet two of her boyfriend's.

_The truth is stranger than fiction  
And I must believe what I see  
But the truth is stranger than fiction to me_

"Alright see you in a bit," she said.

"Love you," he responded sweetly.

"Love you too," she said.

"Bye, Haley."

"Bye, Tim."

_The truth is stranger than fiction to me_

_000000000000000000000_

Yes, it is the Tim we all know and love from the show. Don't y'all just love me:) Don't worry; it won't be like an epic romance or anything. And remember, Nathan and Haley finally meet in our next update.

Hm... I wonder who these mysterious two guests are? Does anyone seem to remember an agreement between Tim and Nathan... something about visiting at Christmas time?...

Look for chapter 8 in an hour or two as long asI get a couple reviews.


	9. Chapter 8 part 1

So, no one replied yet for chapter 7, but I'm figuring it's either because no one's on or no one has seen it yet.But I decided to go ahead and put this up. But I split it in two parts, so this is just part one. Part two is much longer. :)

**P.S. Hey April (JLsNaley) Thank you so much for always reviewing. And for giving such good feedback. :) Well, that sucks that you won't be home today, but I'll have a bunch of chapters up for you to read when you do get back. Love ya!**

And thank you guys so much for all the other reviews as well. They really are inspiring.

Chapter 8 (part 1):

It was the day everyone would be arriving at Haley and Tim's house and neither of them could wait. Haley had just gone out to do some last minute grocery shopping, leaving Tim at home. The maids were finishing cleaning the house and their cook was preparing the food. Haley was just going to grab some snack food to munch on.

She thought about the event taking place in a few short hours and was happy all her college friends were coming, but at the same time, her thoughts were bittersweet. She used to think that it would be all the people she loved in Tree Hill coming together for a reunion the Christmas they graduated from college. How wrong she had been.

She tried to stop the tears, but they clouded her vision as she pulled into the drive. She took a few minutes to compose herself, then made her way up the drive and through the front door, groceries in hand. Tim came into the foyer and smiled, seeing her, quickly kissing her cheek and taking the bags from her.

"Thanks," she swiped once more at her eyes, her voice shaking slightly.

He frowned. "What's wrong. Haley, have you been crying?"

"Um, a little, it's no big deal."

He set the grocery bags down and pulled her into his arms, kissing the top of her head (A/N: yes, he got a lot taller, but not as tall as Nathan lol). "Tell me what's wrong, Hales."

She sobbed. "I was just thinking about everyone else in Tree Hill and how they should've been the ones coming today and, and……. I miss them so much. I can't believe how badly I screwed up with them. I mean, uh, I'm such a bitch."

"No, no you're not honey. You had your reasons. It was just hard for them to see that."

She took in a shaky breath, "I know, it's just, well, not that I don't love the friends I made in college, but they shouldn't be the ones coming here today. Or at least, they shouldn't be the only ones."

Tim led her into the den and brought her down on the couch with him, wrapping her back in his arms.

He kissed her softly. "Now that you mention it, remember those two extra guests I told you about?" She nodded. "Well, it's funny really, you see……"

He trailed off as the doorbell rang. "That must be them." Haley didn't notice the color drain from his face.

She quickly fixed her hair and whipped out her compact, making sure her makeup was presentable and that no sign of the tears remained. "Good, I can't wait to meet them. In fact, why don't you let me answer the door?" She kissed him quickly and stood from the couch, walking briskly toward the door.

Tim chased after her. "Haley, wait!"

But it was too late. She'd already opened the door. She stared in complete shock at the person before her.  
"Haley?"

"Nathan?"

000000000000000

Very short, I know. But remember, it's only part one. I know, they finally meet and it's a cliffhanger, but I figured this way, I could get you guys to review. If I get some, I'll put up part two, which definitely has much more naley. :)


	10. Chapter 8 part 2

Hey guys! I decided to update because daddyzangel108 begged me to, so you can all thank her. lol. **Oh, and by the way, daddyzangel108:** Yes, Tim was part of the original gang in the prequel. Surprising that he's dating Haley now, right? I know, I'm terrible for leaving so many cliffhangers. Sue me, huh? Is that a threat?... lol. No, but really, thanks for the great reviews and for being so in love with the story. It made me feel so great. :)

So, anyway, I know I said a few people had to review, but since she begged... here you go. What you've all been waiting for...

Chapter 8 part 2:

_There's something in your eyes  
Makes me wanna lose myself,  
Makes me wanna lose myself in your heart_

She couldn't believe that after 7 long years, she was finally looking at him again. He was standing right before her. She'd dreamed of this moment for so long; the moment she could see him again. She'd always hoped for it, but known it was impossible. Now, that moment had come and she was caught completely off guard. It was just throwing everything even more off balance.

Yet still, when she looked into his eyes, there was a comforting familiarity to this, a pleasing symmetry. She still felt like she could lose herself in him, like they belonged together. She knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't stop herself from wanting him even now. It would just be so easy to tell herself they could work things out even after so much time had passed.

All this time, she'd felt so lonely, so empty without him. And now, he was here, at her doorstep. Why was he here? And then she remembered. The two guests Tim had invited. She should be angry that he hadn't told her. But she was so overwhelmed with the fact that he was here. He, the one who she'd left and never had any hope of seeing again.

_There's something in your voice  
That makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts  
For the rest of my life_

It was then she noticed the pretty young woman standing beside him. She was beautiful and obviously with Nathan, judging by the fact that they were wrapped in each other's arms.

The smile had died from Nathan's lips the moment he saw her. She couldn't read his eyes. There was anger there and confusion. And, perhaps she was imagining it, but she could swear there was a fleeting moment where she saw pain and longing in them. But clarity quickly dawned and he asked softly, "So, your Tim's mysterious girlfriend?"

"And you're Tim's mysterious guest?" she retorted bitterly.

Two pairs of angry eyes turned to Tim who stood by, looking utterly ashamed. His eyes filled with guilt. "Um, Haley meet Nathan. Nathan meet Haley."

Nathan, Tim, and Michelle watched as Haley ran up the stairs away from them all. Seconds later, they heard a door slam shut. Tim flinched. "Uh, you must be Michelle," he extended his hand to Michelle. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too," she responded politely.

Tim anxiously looked at the stairs Haley had just run up. "Um, why don't you guys make yourselves at home in the living room," he showed them where to go, "and I'll just go, uh, talk to her."

Nathan just shook his head at Tim angrily, taking Michelle's hand and leading her to the couch.

'God, this is so screwed up,' Tim thought, racing up the stairs and to his and Haley's bedroom door. He knocked on it. "Haley, sweetie, can I come in?"

He could hear her muffled sobs. "It's your room too," she responded.

He slipped quietly into the room and caught sight of Haley. She was curled up on the bed clutching a pillow and crying. He walked over to her and sat gingerly beside her. "Why'd you invite him, Tim! I mean did you not think about any of this? I'm guessing he didn't know I'd be here either. Why'd you have to bring the past up like this?"

Tim sighed. "Haley, I'm sorry. I was about to tell you when they rang the doorbell."

She cut him off. "That's not a good excuse, Tim, and you know it."

He looked down at her as she sat up next to him. "I know, I just didn't know how to tell you. I mean, I promised him he could come down for Christmas last year. That was before we met again here. I wasn't sure about dating you, but after awhile, I just didn't want to let that stop me. I love you, Haley."

The words cut at her heart. I love you. Those were the words Nathan used to say to her. "I love you too, Tim. I just wish they weren't here." She didn't really love Tim, she knew she probably never would. And she knew he knew that. But they had to go on pretending if they were to last.

Initially, when Haley and Tim had bumped into each other and figured out they had both landed a job in New York, she was reluctant to remain friends with him. She didn't want to be constantly reminded of what had happened. But as their friendship grew, Haley realized that, that could be exactly what she needed, not to be reminded of what she'd done, but to get as close as she could to what she was missing. And as Nathan's old best friend, Tim could give her that much.

_It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

She knew it was wrong, but Tim loved her just as Nathan had and he was as close as she could get. "Uh.. Tim, just give me like 10 minutes to freshen up and I'll be down. I can do this."

He grinned, giving her a small kiss, "That's my girl."

She smiled painfully and watched as he left, closing the door behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan and Michelle sat on the sofa in silence for a few moments until she broke it. "So, that's her, huh?"

"Michelle, don't," Nathan warned.

She looked at him. "No really, she's beautiful just like you said. And she seems like quite a character. I see why you loved her."

He jumped up angrily. "I thought you said you understood!"

She scoffed. "How can I when you won't talk about it?"

He looked away. "I told you, I'm not ready to talk yet."

"Well, when will you be ready, Nathan?" she spit out. "Another 5 years? Or maybe 10? I'm tired of your excuses. I've waited long enough to hear the truth. And quite patiently I might add."

He looked at her with fury burning in his eyes. "Well, I thought you accepted that it hurt too badly to talk about it. And I thought you trusted that I was over her."

Tears brimmed behind her eyes. "I said I loved you and that I trusted you. I never said I believed you were over her."

"What's that supposed to mean!" he shouted.

She brought her eyes to his as a few tears trickled down. "It means I know, Nathan. I know the truth. I see it in your eyes every time you say her name, I know you still think about her. I know you still love her. I've been living with it for so long now, I've just grown accustomed to it. I wish you could love me like you love her, but you can't. And you never will. I can accept that though."

He just stared at her. What had he done? He hadn't realized how much she knew. He thought she knew he didn't love her as much as she loved him. He'd never guessed she knew he was still in love with Haley.

_It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

Suddenly Tim came bounding down the steps. "Nate, I'm guessing we need to talk, right?"

Nathan shook his thoughts off. "Yeah, man."

Tim led him away from Michelle, now silently crying, into the kitchen. "What's wrong with Michelle?" he asked, clearly concerned.

"Don't f uck with me, Tim! I want to know why she's here? Why didn't you tell me she was your girlfriend!"

"Nate, you gotta let me explain……"

"No, Tim! All those times we talked on the phone and you told me about your 'incredible new girlfriend.' I was so excited for you. And I couldn't wait to meet her. And now I find out it's Haley. What were you thinking, man!"

"Nathan, you don't understand. Me and Haley, well, we bumped into each other about a year ago in New York. We both had jobs here and everything. At first we were just friends and I kept wanting to tell you, but what was I supposed to say? I mean, we're talking about the girl who's broken your heart more than once. So, I decided I'd just wait til the time was right. Then we started dating and……. and…… I fell in love with her. That's why I would never tell you her name when you asked. I didn't want to hurt you. Then, when I figured out you were still coming down for Christmas, I thought it was finally time to tell you, but every time I tried, I just…… couldn't do it."

Nathan sat heavily on a stool at the counter. "I just wish you'd told me."

Tim looked meek. "I'm sorry, Nate."

"It's alright, man," he replied.

Hearing footsteps above them, Tim knew Haley would be coming downstairs in seconds, so he left Nathan in the kitchen, returning to the living room, where Michelle was now standing by the fireplace, looking at the pictures on the mantel. "Hey," he said softly.

She gave a sad smile. "Hey, interesting day, huh?"

He returned her smile. "Yeah, drama always did follow the Tree Hill posse." Her smile faltered. "Don't tell me Nathan hasn't told you about all of us."

She looked down. "Not really."

They both sat on the couch and Tim began. "Well, the seven of us, we were inseparable. We did everything together. Jake and Peyton were together. Brooke and Lucas were together. Nathan and Haley were together." He saw Michelle blanch at this, but he didn't know what to say, so he just kept going. "And then there was me. I was always the odd one out. But I didn't mind. I was the one who could always make them laugh. Even when things turned sour."

Michelle gave a small smile. "So, tell me more about this Haley."

Tim took a deep breath. "Well, Haley was born and raised in Tree Hill just like the rest of us. Her, Nathan, and Lucas were the best of friends. They were always really close. Then, Nathan became friends with the popular crowd, including me, Brooke, and Peyton. He was still friends with Haley and Lucas, but they weren''t as popular as him. I know that really hurt Haley, but she never really got mad at him. Least not as far as I know."

Michelle interrupted him. "What was she like?"

Tim hesitated. "Well, I know this probably isn't what you want to hear, but she was sort of perfect almost. She wasn't very popular, but she was the sweetest person. She never asked anyone for anything, but she gave so much. She loved people with all her heart and was the best friend anyone could ask for. She was witty and sarcastic and could make anyone feel better should the occasion present itself. She was always there when you needed her and she would always forgive you."

Michelle could feel the tears coming again. "That's what I was afraid of," she said softly. Looking up at him, she tried to smile. "So, Mr. Tim Smith, Nathan's best friend, tell me what you were like."

So, Tim told her all about how slow he had been, how the group teased him mercilessly, but it was all in jest. He recounted tales of his most idiotic moments and she laughed appreciatively. He was glad he could take her mind off things as they were now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley reapplied her makeup and fixed her hair. She smoothed the wrinkles out of her clothes, taking a deep breath as she looked in the mirror. She was strong. She had come this far. She could do this.

The thought of going back down those stairs and facing Nathan terrified her. But the thought of letting him slip away again so easily terrified her more. So, she prepared herself for what she knew she had to do.

She slowly made her way to the top of the stairs, thinking about Nathan's new girlfriend. She wasn't a hateful person by nature, but she already loathed her. She loathed her for taking Nathan, for making him happy. That was supposed to be her job. But, she reminded herself, he was no concern of hers anymore.

She would make nice with whoever this girl was, but she didn't have to act like they were friends. They weren't and Haley couldn't see them ever being anymore than acquaintances.

She slowly walked down the stairs and to the living room, hearing a woman's laughter coming from there. She stopped at the entrance, seeing Tim sitting with Nathan's new girl on the couch, both smiling. Plastering a polite smile on her face, she rapped lightly on the wall to alert them of her presence, then made her way over to where they sat.

Tim stood, kissing her cheek. The girl stood also. Haley extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Haley."

The other girl took it, smiling, "Michelle."

Nathan appeared in the entryway, coming from the kitchen. He saw the small group congregating in the middle of the room and saw their eyes turn to him as he walked to them, feeling uncomfortable.

Haley could feel her heart racing as each step brought him closer. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hi, Haley," he responded quietly.

Then, quite suddenly, she was in his arms. Neither was really sure how it happened or who initiated it, but both knew it felt right. They held each other tightly.

Haley was ecstatic to be in his arms again. She thought the day would never come that he held her again. She'd dreamed of it for so long. She held him tighter, wishing they could stay that way forever. She felt like she'd come to the end of a long journey and she was finally home, where she belonged.

_A window breaks down on Lumbard Street  
And a siren rings in the night  
But I'm all right cause I have you here with me,  
And I can almost see through the dark there is light_

Nathan couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so happy. The woman he still loved was back in his arms. It was a perfect fit, he couldn't help but think. It felt like they'd never left each other. Her comforting touch felt so familiar.

_Well if you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
And if you knew how happy you are making me  
I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

But the moment was broken as the sound of the doorbell reverberated throughout the house. Nathan and Haley quickly tore apart. Nathan coughed. Haley smiled briskly, "That must be the rest of them." She moved toward the front door, trying to forget the feel of Nathan's arms around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 12am and everyone had gone to bed. It had been a fairly pleasant evening. Haley had caught up with the five friends she'd invited for a few days and had introduced them to Nathan and Michelle, somehow, both parties knowing they were from completely different parts of Haley's life.

These five friends aforementioned were Andrea, Rebecca, Alex, Sam, and Steve. Each had their own special place in Haley's heart, but none compared to the people she'd left behind in Tree Hill. She'd never believed it when people told her that home is where the heart is, but now she realized how true it was. Her heart would always be in Tree Hill.

She couldn't believe she would have a piece of that back, even if only for a week, as Nathan and Michelle were staying for 7 days. Even if it wasn't quite the same, it was closer than she'd ever thought she'd be again.

She wished he were staying for longer, yet at the same time, she wished he were already gone. She wanted a chance to explain everything to him, but it hurt so much to have him in such near proximity and know she still couldn't ever have him back.

Hearing Tim's even breathing, she knew he was asleep, so she quietly slipped out of bed and knotted her robe around her. She sneaked out the door, beginning to tiptoe down the hall. "Hey," she heard someone whisper.

She groaned inwardly and turned, but her heart skipped a beat as she realized it was him. He was sneaking out of his own room, or well, one of their guest rooms which he was sharing with Michelle. She stood still as he crept up to her.

They were standing so close. All she had to do was move her head a few inches forward and their lips would be touching. She wanted to kiss him so much, it ached. But she knew he would never allow it. She also knew she needed to explain why she'd left first. Even if it killed them both.

But, as though he had read her previous thoughts, he took a step closer, their bodies touching lightly. She swallowed, then whispered, "Nathan, we should talk."

_It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to me  
It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from_

In a flash, his lips were on hers and she was in his arms again. She didn't know what had compelled him to kiss her, but she had no intention of questioning it. After 7 years apart, she would do anything to be with him. Her body longed for him, for his touch. Her heart ached for his love.

He wasn't sure what had come over him. He really had just wanted to talk to her. In fact, he'd wanted to yell, to scream at her for leaving him and for breaking his heart. He wanted to ask her where she'd been, why she'd done all of it, but his desire overtook him. Even after all she'd put him through, he wanted her, needed her. He couldn't deny that he still loved her, still needed her to love him even now. So, he was glad when she returned his kiss and made no move to leave his embrace.

_It feels like home to me  
It feels like home to meIt feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

They moved toward the only remaining empty guest room, entering it together, Haley locking the door. They knew it was wrong, they both knew it. They both had someone new they should've been in love with. But the love they had shared, the love they still shared, was so much stronger. And they couldn't deny it anymore.

For just one night, they would find their release.

In each other.

_It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong_

_00000000000000000000000_

So, hope I didn't disappoint. I promised, right? And it will only get better. R&R people and you might get more updates today!


	11. Chapter 9

Hey guys! So sorry I didn't update again yesterday. Technical difficulties. It wouldn't let me log on to my account on and it was just a mess. But I sorted it out and here I am. I would like to say thank you so so much for all the reviews. They were amazing! Special thanks to Sw33t Lavender, who reviewed for every single chapter she missed. You're so great:) I really really appreciate it.

And thanks again to everyone else. I wish I had time to thank all of you personally. Maybe someday I'll get around to it. :)

This chapter is mostly sort of a reflection chapter, you know Nathan and Haley sort of avoiding the aftermath. I promise more naley to come in the next chapters.

Chapter 9:

That night, Haley truly did find her release; not in sleeping with Nathan, but in being with him. Just knowing he was there with her and that he still had feelings for her provided some comfort. She knew it was wrong, as did he, but they couldn't help how they felt toward each other. This was something they'd been waiting 7 years for.

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance  
For the break that will make it okay_

They'd been hoping, wishing, praying for a night like this one; for their second chance. It wasn't what they'd had in mind, but secretly, they were glad to be given any kind of chance at all. They knew it would only end up hurting Tim and Michelle and, inevitably, themselves, but as the night wore on, they stopped caring.

They wanted to escape for a night all the pain they'd caused each other, pain they were still causing. It felt like after all they'd been through, they deserved an escape.

_There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough  
And it's hard at the end of the day_

They lay in bed long after they finished, just holding each other, both pretending to be asleep, both far from it. It was nights like tonight that they questioned with everything in them why things couldn't just return to the way they were before without it being so complicated. All their problems could just dissolve and everything would be OK again. But after years of preparing themselves for the fact that it would never happen, they knew with certainty that it wasn't that simple.

Perhaps that's why they had chosen to disregard their consciences and spend the night together whilst their respective others sat unaware in rooms on either side of theirs. They needed to forget for a night what they'd put each other through and remember all the reasons they'd been good together; all the reasons they'd been in love.

_I need some distraction  
Beautiful release, memories seep from my veins  
Make me feel empty oh and weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

Nathan knew he shouldn't be doing this. He should never have kissed Haley, in fact, he should've walked out the door the minute he saw her there. But he couldn't help thinking that maybe this was fate.

Maybe some almighty power above was trying to tell them something. Maybe they were supposed to stop running. Maybe, just maybe, they were meant to work through this and all his prayers, his late nights wishing, had finally been answered.

Whatever this was, it felt oddly comforting, to be back in this same position with her. He'd never stopped loving her and he never would.

_In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel roomAnd the endlessness that you fear_

Thinking Haley was asleep, Nathan kissed her forehead and allowed his body to relax against hers. He didn't know what tomorrow would bring or if he and Haley would ever have any sort of stable relationship again, but he wouldn't let it bother him tonight.

_You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

Haley felt Nathan's gentle kiss and smiled in the darkness, knowing he couldn't see it. She was almost positive that tomorrow, they would go back to being stiffly formal and reserved toward each other, but for the time being, she just wanted to enjoy their closeness. She knew it probably wouldn't come again for a long time.

She didn't know why he was here. Of course, there was the obvious reason, Tim had invited him a year ago. But she couldn't help thinking that maybe it was fate throwing them one more chance.

For so long now, she'd had nothing but meaningless people passing through her life. She'd had no one stay for very long.

She was so tired of all the lies and all the people who, despite having the best of intentions, could never care for her as deeply as Nathan once had.

_So tired of this straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back_

She knew her life wasn't real anymore. Nothing in it was real. Her friends weren't real, much as she cared for him, her boyfriend (Tim) wasn't real; not to her. Things had just ceased to be real the day she and Nathan parted ways.

She hated living this way, hated lying to everyone she'd come to trust. They didn't deserve any of the treachery she brought into their lives, even if they had yet to learn of it. She was unworthy of their love. She told herself time and again that she would stop lying to them, stop pretending they were her world when her world had disappeared long ago. But she could never face them; could never confront them with it. So the lies just kept multiplying.

_The storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lies  
That you make up for all that you lack_

Surprisingly, Nathan felt much the same way Haley did. He'd surrounded himself with people who cared about him, yet, try as he might, he could never care for them like he cared for her. He could never love them like he loved her. The way he used to look at her, the way he still did, was never how he looked to them. She was his everything; they were just……. there.

And he tried so hard to forget that every day, but he always remembered. It was a secret he kept that tore him up and he was tired of it trapping him.

_It don't make no difference  
You escape them one last time  
It's easier to believe In this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

Fingers of light crept through the blinds and across the floor, bathing the room in a still, gray light as morning began to dawn. Glancing at the clock beside his head, Nathan realized it was four in the morning. He sighed, thinking about what they would do when Tim and Michelle woke up, both to find their beds empty.

He held Haley closer to him, hoping the spell would last a little longer, hoping the night wouldn't fade just yet. He wasn't quite ready to give up the release it had given him and, judging by her peaceful slumber, neither was Haley. He still couldn't believe what they'd done, but it had been magical, that much he couldn't deny.

Maybe their escape could last just a couple more hours.

_You're in the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark, cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear_

Haley was awake also, though she was pretending to be asleep still. She didn't want to wake up and find that Nathan was angry or that he regretted their night together. She didn't know if she could handle it.

Perhaps, she thought, they could just lie here in blissful silence for awhile longer until they were both prepared to face the lives they pretended were real. Perhaps, for a couple more hours, they could continue to escape it all.

_You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there_

Nathan and Haley laid in each other's arms for the next few hours, both knowing what lay ahead of them, but neither ready to face it.

They didn't want to give each other up again just yet.

_You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort there._

0000000000000

Again, I know it wasn't exactly exciting to read, but it was mostlya way for us to know what they're both thinking. There will be more action between the two in the next chapter, which, if you review, you will get tonight.


	12. Chapter 10

Hey! So, I know I haven't really been giving as many updates lately, but hey, still doing pretty good, right? lol.

You know, I was thinking to myself that I'd probably get more reviews if I waited a little longer to post between chapters and actually gave people a chance... but then, I realized I'm fine with what I get and I'm probably making everyone happier this way. :)

This chapter is for daddyzangel108who always reviews and left me a review begging me to update. Well, maybe this'll keep you alive, right? lol.

Hope you guys like. And, as promised, there's more naley.

Chapter 10:

At around 10:00 that same morning, Tim and Michelle emerged almost simultaneously from their rooms. Michelle offered a friendly smile, but her eyes immediately returned to the slip of paper in her hands. Tim held an almost identical slip of paper in his own hands. They looked at each other in confusion and began comparing their notes. Tim's read:

**Tim, I'm sorry to leave you to wake up alone, but Nathan and I went for breakfast. We needed to have a talk. I''ll be back later. Love, Haley. **

Michelle's read:

**Michelle, please don't be mad. Me and Haley have a few things to work out, so **we've** gone to get breakfast and talk. Love, Nathan**

Truthfully, both knew what might happen if they let the ones they loved spend time together and talk things out. They knew they could potentially lose them, in fact, they knew it was a definite possibility. And they didn't want that to happen.

Michelle couldn't help being a little angry. She had agreed to come here because she thought it would be fun to finally meet one of Nathan's best friends from Tree Hill. She'd also come because Nathan had begged her too and she could never resist him. Now, his ex girlfriend, the girl he still loved, was here too and he takes off with her. Michelle didn't like the idea of spending time here with people neither she nor Tim knew (Haley's friends) while her boyfriend and his used to be lover went and explored the city, but what could she do?

On the contrary, Tim was hurt. Perhaps he had a better understanding of what was happening; he'd known them for so long, it wasn't hard at all to grasp the situation at hand. They were still in love. That had been obvious from the moment Nathan walked through the door. And now, they were searching for a way to get a second chance. Even if unconsciously, they were already looking for excuses to be together again. And all he and Michelle could do was sit back and watch the people they loved the most find their way back to each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXX

Haley and Nathan were sitting in a corner booth at the Starbucks a few miles away, both looking anywhere but at each other. Since waking up that morning, they'd said little to each other, the only time they'd spoken was when making arrangements to have breakfast together.

Haley sighed. This was ridiculous. They had to talk sometime, that was the whole point of this little excursion. "So……. last night……"

He cut her off. "Haley, what we did last night was wrong."

She rubbed a hand over her face in a tired and irritated manner. "You think I don't know that? I mean, what were we thinking?"

He shook his head and looked away. "We both know what we were thinking Haley. Or what we weren't thinking. I mean, you have Tim and I have Michelle. What would they say if they found out about this?"

She groaned. "I don't know and I really don't want to think about that right now."

He raised his voice slightly. "But we have to think about it Haley. You've got a new boyfriend and I have a new girlfriend and we can't just be so careless with their feelings."

She looked pleadingly at him. "They never have to find out though."

He sighed. "I guess."

She breathed out in relief. "Nathan, you know we still have a lot we need to talk about, right?"

His blue eyes peered into her brown ones, piercing her soul. "Yeah, I just don't think I want to right now."

She sighed, something they'd both been doing too often. "Me either."

He stood from the table and offered his hand. "So let's not. We can save it for later."

She looked up at him and wanted so badly to just get lost in him, in what they used to have. To lose herself beyond reality, in the dream she still held onto that they could be together. "OK," she whispered, taking his hand.

He threw some money down on the table and they walked out into the cold, still holding hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the house, Tim, Michelle, Andrea, Rebecca, Alex, Sam, and Steve all sat awkwardly spread out around the den. It was quiet all through out the house. None of these seven people knew what to say to each other.

"So……" began Andrea. "where did Haley go again?"

"Out to breakfast," Tim answered shortly, not bothering to elaborate; not really wanting to.

"Yeah, but with who?" she prompted.

When Tim didn't answer, Michelle knew the question made him uncomfortable, so she decided to save him the embarrassment of answering it. "With Nathan," she spoke up.

Rebecca's head snapped up. "That wouldn't be Nathan Scott, would it?"

Tim regained his voice. "Yeah, how'd you know?"

Alex scoffed. "Dude, he's like all she ever talked about when we asked her about Tree Hill. She was still so in love with him, it was scary."

Tim swallowed. "Really?"

"Yeah," Andrea said, "The longest relationship she had with a guy was like a week. She always said it just didn't feel right."

Michelle looked on as Tim became more and more uncomfortable. She wished she could tell him to stop, he was only hurting himself, but she could tell he needed to hear this; he needed to hear it from someone who'd known her those past four years to really believe it. So, she didn't stop him when he asked. "Did she, you know……. did she sleep with any of you guys?"

Sam piped up, "Yeah, she slept with one of us. My man Steve right here."

Tim turned to Steve. "Really, how many times?"

Steve had a smooth, relaxed voice that for some reason infuriated Tim. "Just once. She came to me one night and said she'd met someone just like Nathan in some club. She said Andrea and Rebecca had gone out and she needed someone to talk to. It took her the longest time to stop crying, so I just held her. I mean, that's what I'd want someone to do for me if I was a chick. Then, she just kissed me and the rest…… well, you know what happened."

Tim's head dropped back against his seat. "Yeah, I think I can guess."

Andrea looked at Tim and pitied the guy. She could tell he was in love with Haley, those kinds of things were obvious to her. Most dismissed her as a shallow blonde, but she was actually quite perceptive. "Um, well, we're gonna go out. Tell Haley to call me when she gets back."

"Yeah, sure," Tim mumbled.

The others slowly retreated from the room and Tim barely heard the front door open and close and the sound of several car engines roaring to life and speeding away.

He and Michelle just sat together in silence for a long time, both lost in thought; both lonely. It made them angry and sad to know that they couldn't stop the two most important people in their lives from leaving them. It was inevitable and had been for quite some time. They'd just been too blind to see it. And now, they were too far gone to stop it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXX

Haley and Nathan had been walking for ten minutes now and neither knew what their destination was. They only knew they didn't want to leave each other's company just yet. And they certainly didn't want to face the wrath of Tim and Michelle yet.

But Nathan couldn't bear the silence anymore. "Haley?"

She looked at him. "Yeah?"

"Do you still love me?" his voice shook with the weight of the question.

She stopped walking and he stopped with her. They turned to each other. "Of course I do," she whispered. "I never stopped. Nathan, all I've ever wanted was to be with you again."

He looked down at her and wanted so badly to believe her. He just didn't want to get hurt again.

She could feel the tears forming and she wasn't quite sure what they were for. Maybe they were for all the promises they'd made that had been broken. Maybe they were for the chances they never got. Maybe they were for all the deception that seemed to follow her. She let out a strangled sob before asking her next question. "Do you still love me?"

He hesitantly took her in his arms. "You know, sometimes I wish I didn't. I wish I could just forget you were ever in my life. Because it hurts too much to think about what you did to me that day you left. But I do, and I think I always will. I don't want to, but it's always there. My love for you, it never leaves."

Her tears soaked his shirt as she buried her face in his chest. He held her tighter, knowing she had no right to be upset about this, but understanding why she was. He knew she'd loved him just as much as he'd loved her. And he knew how hard it must've been for her to leave. But she made that choice and he should be the one crying about how unfair it was, not the other way around. Nevertheless, he wanted to take all her pain away. "Come on," he whispered, taking her hand and leading her in the direction of Starbucks, where they'd left her car.

She sniffled and walked close beside him. "We're not going back, are we?"

"Not yet," he answered.

A few minutes later, they reached her car. He opened the back door for her and she climbed in. He followed close behind, sliding in and closing the door behind him. He took her back in his arms and set his lips on hers. He could taste the salty tears on her mouth and moved his lips to kiss them from her cheeks. She brought his mouth back to hers, knowing it couldn't possibly last, but wanting to think it could.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXX

Tim and Michelle both sat on the couch, watching TV. It was past lunch time and they were beginning to worry about Nathan and Haley. Michelle took the remote and muted the screen. "This is crazy!" she exclaimed. "They're out, no doubt reconciling and we're sitting here moping around and worrying that something's happened to them. We should be angry."

"But we're not," he retorted quietly. "Because we love them and somehow, we've come to realize they can never love us back."

She slumped into the couch. "Yeah……" her voice trailed off.

Tim turned to her. "You know, I'm glad he brought you."

She sat cross legged and turned to him. "Really?"

He smiled sadly. "Yeah, no one else understands. I mean, you and me, we have a lot in common."

She laughed. "Believe it or not."

He gave his trademark dopey grin. "Well, I mean, think about it. You're in love with Nathan, I'm in love with Haley. They're in love with each other. We're like the people they can fall back on when things don't work out with each other."

She sighed. "Yeah, and we want to be mad and stop letting them do this to us, but we just love them too damn much."

He looked away. "And we both know what'll happen when they come home."

She continued his thought. "We'll smile and pretend nothing's wrong. You'll kiss her, I'll hug him. And we'll just keep acting oblivious."

"It's sad really." He cracked a smile.

She laughed, really laughed, for the first time in weeks.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXX

Haley and Nathan had been making out in the back seat of her car for about 20 minutes and things were starting to get heated. "We should really stop," Haley said breathlessly, trailing kisses up his jaw line.

He sucked on her neck. "Yeah."

Their lips met again as they fell back across the seat together, Nathan on top. Haley lifted her chin and Nathan began kissing her neck. "Nathan, come on, we can't do this here."

He looked down at her for moment before sighing and carefully moving off of her. She sat up next to him and kissed his cheek. He pouted. "This sucks."

"I know, but we really have to get back."

He hugged her to him. "Do we have to?" he mumbled into her hair, breathing in her scent.

"Sorry, baby, but we can't have Tim and Michelle getting any more suspicious than they already are."

He groaned and lay his head back on the seat. "You just had to bring them up, didn't you?"

She brought his head around so he was facing her and smiled. "Yep."

He couldn't help but smile back, kissing her gently. She pulled away slightly. "Five more minutes."

They were soon back in the same compromising situation as before as the outside world faded away, leaving only them two.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXX

While Nathan and Haley were busy mauling each other in the car a few miles away, Tim and Michelle had been talking and had discovered they actually had more in common than they thought they did.

Tim had been telling Michelle more about life in Tree Hill. "So, tell me more about this Brooke girl. She sounds like someone I'd get along with."

Tim scoffed. "Oh, trust me, you wouldn't want to hang out with her."

Michelle raised an eyebrow. "But supposedly, you were friends with her?"

Tim faltered. "Well…… uh yeah, I guess you could say she was lovable in her own bitchy, sarcastic way."

Michelle laughed. "Wow, she must've done a number on you."

Tim pouted. "She was so mean to me when we were younger. Even when we were like four. She was the scariest, sassiest little four year old you'll ever meet." Both shared a laugh at this and Tim continued. "She knew how to hold her own, but once you got past that, she really did have an amazing heart. And she was a really great friend."

"Sounds like someone else I know," Michelle said, thinking of Nathan. Her expression darkened.

Tim, somehow knowing who she was thinking about, wasn't sure what to say. Though he barely knew her, she'd helped take his mind off Haley for a little while, and he'd never before met someone who could do that, so he thought he should do something. Leaning forward, he gave her an awkward hug. Surprised, she returned it.

When they pulled away, Tim smiled down at her. "Don''t worry about it. Nathan would have to be crazy to screw things up with a girl like you."

Michelle smiled back at him. Before they realized what they were doing, they were leaning forward, toward each other. Their lips were mere inches apart when they heard the front door open. "Timmy, Michelle, we're home," Haley''s voice rang out.

They sprang apart and stood as Haley and Nathan entered the room. Tim tried to smile and stepped forward, bringing Haley to him and kissing her sweetly. Nathan took Michelle in his arms and she hugged him tightly, looking over his shoulder at Tim and Haley. What were they all doing?

Oh, what a tangled web we weave.

00000000000000

So, what did you think? Please r&r. And I might just update more tonight...

If not, you'll definitely get a bunch of chapters tomorrow. I don't think I have anything planned, so we might just have to make it a day for writing...


	13. Chapter 11

Hey y'all! Yes, I'm back. Hope you're not sick of me yet. :) Well, as I promised, a day of writing, so I'm getting an early start.

daddyzangel108: Thank you so so much for your review. I'm glad you thought that chapter was cute. Nathan/Haley and Tim/Michelle, the thought has crossed my mind... (notice: I'm being vague) So sorry I couldn't update again last night. I was planning to, but I actually fell asleep watching TV. Now, normally, I do not go to sleep at 10:30 at night, but I was just tired. Hope all the updates today make up for it. :)

JLsNaley: Have I told you how much I love you lately? I mean that in all seriousness too. You are such an incredible reader. I love that you review for each chapter, even when you miss some. Yes, we can all get confused with AU stories. Hopefully, I will always remember to explain. :) And I'm so happy you're loving the naley. More to come, trust me! And thanks for giving me your favorite line... I'll try to make more like it. :) Thank you again for making me feel important!

Chapter 11:

On that very same lovely evening, Tim, Haley, and their seven guests sat down to a wonderfully prepared meal in their stylishly modern, spacious dining room. The table settings were beautiful, the centerpiece classic.

And amidst all this wonder and glory, there was silence. Complete and utter silence. It seemed that all our companions were at a loss for words, with nothing to say to one another.

There was the clinking of silverware against china plates and the faint murmuring of 'Could you pass the butter?' and so forth. To any outsider, it would've appeared a perfectly normal dinner, but slightly formal. To its participants, it was like hell on Earth. You could've cut the tension with a knife, the silence wasn't a comfortable one, but rather a nervous one, and the mixing of new and old friends made for very awkward circumstances indeed.

Andrea, tired of the silence, threw down her napkin. "Well, this is sufficiently awkward." Haley glanced up and smiled at her, grateful for her effort at starting a conversation. "No one has anything to talk about?" she prodded. "Nothing at all?" Her words were met with yet more silence. She looked at Haley and shrugged. "I tried, Hales."

Rebecca looked around at the people seated at the table. "Oh, come on, people. This is ridiculous. What the hell is everyone's problem!"

Haley groaned and hit her head lightly against the table. This whole night was a disaster. Tim rubbed her back comfortingly. "It's OK, sweetie. She was only trying to help." Haley raised her head and looked at him. And promptly burst out laughing.

The others soon joined in. Trust Tim to lighten the mood without even trying to do so. He looked around, bewildered. "What? What did I say? Are you guys laughing at me?" Haley couldn't contain her laughter at the confused expression on his face. He looked slightly angry. "Damn it! This isn't fair. This always happens. Everyone starts laughing and poor old Tim is the only one who doesn't get it!"

By now, Haley was laughing so hard, tears were streaming down her face. Alex looked at her. "Got yourself a bright one there, don't ya, Haley?" She could only nod as she continued to laugh.

Tim looked to Nathan, hoping he could provide some insight as to why everyone was suddenly hysterical. But Nathan simply laughed and shook his head, saying, "You haven't changed a bit, Tim."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXX

An hour later, the guys were lounging in the den, watching some basketball game, while the girls stood talking in the kitchen. Surprisingly, though she and Haley didn't talk as much to each other as they did to the other girls, Michelle seemed to fit right in. Haley couldn't help but smile at the irony.

She could only pray that her friends weren't too dense and that they'd figured out Michelle was dating Nathan and wouldn't bring up her unhealthy obsession with him in college. It was something she didn't think she could deal with tonight.

Andrea was laughing at something Haley had said, when she suddenly turned to Michelle and said, "So, Michelle, did you have any jobs in college?"  
Michelle grinned. "Yeah, I worked at a fast food restaurant."

The other girls shrieked in laughter.

"Oh my god!" Andrea screamed. "I can just see you in one of those little McDonald's uniforms at the drive thru window. 'Can I take your order?'"

"Hey," Michelle threw out indignantly."I was working somewhere much more classy than that."

"Oh really, where?"" Rebecca asked teasingly.

Michelle held her head up high, as if to add emphasis to her statement. "Sonic," she breathed out, almost reverently.

The girls were soon giggling again.

In the den, the guys weren't really focused on the game on TV. "What do you think they're all laughing so hard about?" Nathan asked.

Next to him, Tim got that perverted smile on his face. Yes, the old Tim from their high school days was beginning to show himself more and more with each passing minute.

Nathan groaned. "Tim, man, we don't even want to hear it."

Tim pouted. "Hey, that's not fair, maybe everyone else wants to hear it."

Alex clapped his shoulder. "Tim, I think we've got more reason to trust Nathan right now."

"Yeah, trust Nathan my ass," Tim mumbled. He addressed the rest of the guys. "Do you know how many girls Nathan played in high school? I never played anyone."

Nathan laughed. "Dude, it's cause no girl would come near you."

"Fine," Tim grumbled. "Insult me all you want. I'll go see what the girls are doing." He stood from the couch and made his way toward the kitchen. The laughter of the other guys followed him all the way there. He walked in frowning.

The girls all looked up as they heard him come in. He gave a small smile. They smiled back almost in unison. He walked to the side of the counter closest to him, where Michelle and Andrea were sitting and slung an arm over each girl's shoulders. "What's goin on ladies?"

Michelle just laughed. Andrea giggled. "Timmy boy, you're so cute when you're clue-less."

He pouted again and walked around to where Haley sat on the other side. "Baby, they're making fun of me."

She hugged him. "Aw, I'm sorry Timmy boy." She laughed.

His pout grew bigger. "Why does this always happen?" Nevertheless, his arms circled her waist and lifted her to stand next to him. She stood in front of him, leaning back against his solid form and laying her arms on top of his own, still around her.

Michelle fidgeted uncomfortably in her chair. "So, Haley," she began. "What was one of your jobs as a college student?"

Haley laughed. "Well, I had quite a few of those."

Rebecca interrupted, laughing. "This one time, it was her first day on her new job and she told us she couldn't go to breakfast with us. So, we were like OK. Then we all decide to go to Starbucks instead of our usual place and guess who came to take our order?"

Andrea took over then. "Or the time we decided to go to this new club that had just opened and guess who was their new bartender?"

The others shared a good laugh as Haley lifted a hand to cover her face in mock embarrassment. Tim looked down at her in surprise. ""You were a bartender?""

She slapped him lightly. "Don't look so surprised. I'm Haley James, there's nothing I haven't done."

"Well, Miss Haley James, why don't you make us some drinks?" Tim suggested, releasing her and sitting on the stool she'd been occupying before he pulled her to her feet.

She glared at him, then stuck her tongue out. He scoffed, "That's cute." He pulled her into his lap.

Andrea walked to the door leading from the kitchen into the den. "Hey, guys," she called. "Get in here. Haley's gonna make us some drinks."

Alex came in first, winking at Andrea, still standing by the door. She smiled suggestively at him. Haley, seeing the interaction, rolled her eyes. For the past four years, they'd been teasing each other. Those two just needed to hook up already. Sam came in next, sitting next to Rebecca and throwing his arm over hers and Haley's shoulders. Steve entered and casually took a seat on Haley's other side, laying his head tiredly on her shoulder. Not to be outdone, Tim's arms snaked around her waist as he rested his chin on top of her head. "Aw, I feel loved," Haley smiled dazzlingly.

Then, Nathan came in, making eye contact with Haley and smirking. But he made sure to cover it up before anyone else saw. She gave a small imperceptible nod to him. "Stop moving your head," Tim whined. She just smiled as Nathan sat down across from her, next to Michelle. His arm slipped around her and Haley noticed. She gave him a small smile and carefully maneuvered her legs to use him as a footrest under the counter top where no one would notice.

"So……. this is nice," Michelle offered.

"Too quiet, though," Tim added. They smiled at each other.

"How about those drinks?" Alex smirked at Haley.

She groaned. "You just had to remind them."

"Yeah, Haley," Nathan had a smirk almost identical to Alex's. "I'm getting thirsty."

Michelle looked between the two and tried to shake the feeling there was something going on with them.

Haley carefully slipped out of everyone's grip. Steve's head fell onto Tim's rock hard shoulder. He sat up and rubbed his head. "God, Haley, trying to kill me?"

She just smirked at him and reached over to turn some music on. Andrea got up and danced with her as Rebecca got out the glasses and alcohol. "Wow, you've got a great selection."

Haley smiled. "Thanks, hey Becca, why don't you make the drinks?"

Rebecca raised a perfectly plucked brow. "Girl, please, I'd probably end up poisoning someone."

The guys just laughed at their banter. Andrea nudged her. "Go ahead. Michelle, come here. I need a dancing partner."

Kissing Nathan on the cheek, Michelle walked around to her and Andrea grabbed her hands as a fast song came on. They lost themselves in the music. Haley rolled her eyes as Rebecca got between them. She shouted over to the guys, "What do you want?"

They shouted their orders out all at once and she could just barely distinguish which was which. Before they could finish repeating them one by one, she had them all poured and mixed and was carrying them over. As she set each one down in front of the correct person, Tim looked at her and smirked. "Impressive. Who knew our little Haley had skills?"

She rolled her eyes teasingly and went to join the other girls dancing, happy that finally, everyone was getting along.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
XXXXXX

That night, they were all exhausted getting ready for bed. When they were all changed into more comfortable clothes, they decided to just sit around watching TV and hanging out for awhile. Obviously, the guys were the first ones done. Nathan and Tim sat on opposite ends of a couch, while Alex sat in a huge, overstuffed armchair and Sam lay on the opposite couch. Steve occupied the only available chair left.

Haley met Andrea walking out of her room and they linked arms. "So, what's the deal with you and Nathan?" Andrea asked.

Haley gave her a strange look. "Nothing. There's no deal."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "Girl, I might be blonde, but I am not that dumb. OK, I know there's something going on."

As they reached the den, Haley sighed. "Fine, I'll tell you later. When we're alone."

Her face dissolved into a beautiful smile as Andrea just rolled her eyes. Disentangling their arms, Haley walked over to where Nathan and Tim were. 'Damn it!' she thought. 'They just had to sit on the same couch.' She sprawled on top of them, head in Nathan's lap, feet in Tim's. "Hey!" Tim protested.

Haley glanced at him and smiled innocently. "What? I haven't talked to Nate in awhile. Chill, Timmy." She sat up and gave him a kiss, then settled back onto Nathan. He looked down at her and smirked. She looked up at him and smiled. He felt his lips twitch and couldn't help but smile back as he unconsciously began stroking her hair, something he used to do all the time when they were dating and in this position. Tim noticed, but decided not to make a big deal of it.

Andrea had squeezed into the chair next to Alex, but he didn''t seem to mind as he put his arm around her shoulder and she settled into him, lifting her legs on top of his.  
Seconds later, Rebecca and Michelle entered together, laughing. Rebecca made a beeline for the couch Sam lay on. He scooted farther back and she stretched out in front of him. He wrapped an arm around her so she wouldn't fall off. She just smiled and let him.

Michelle stood warily beside the couch Nathan, Haley, and Tim were positioned on. Haley noticed and smiled at her, reluctantly moving off Nathan and settling comfortably in Tim's lap, whispering a quick apology. "It's alright," Michelle smiled back at her and settled next to Nathan, who wrapped her in his arms.

Haley glanced over to see how Steve was fairing alone. He had already fallen asleep. She laughed. Andrea gave her a funny look. She nodded her head toward Steve and Andrea just shook her head and smiled, settling back down with Alex.

Everyone felt relaxed and at ease. It was a feeling they hadn't been experiencing very often lately and they were all grateful for it, though they knew the tension would be back tomorrow.

One by one, they all eventually fell asleep, Nathan and Haley the only ones left awake. She glanced over at him and found him looking at her. She smiled suggestively at him. He gave her a sorrowful look and pointed to Michelle laying on top of him, indicating he couldn't get up. She frowned sadly and blew him a kiss, settling back into Tim, trying desperately to go to sleep.

Nathan lay back down under Michelle and tried to find comfort in her body on his. But it wasn't the same as when he was with Haley. It took him hours before sleep finally claimed him.

0000000000000

I know, not much naley in this one, but I thought we needed a sort of fun chapter for you to get to know Haley's friends. Hope you liked. r&r next chapter will be up very soon. And there will be more naley in it. :)


	14. Chapter 12 part 1

Hello! So, I've been wishing for reviews and since April (JLsNaley) granted my wish, I decided you guys deserved an update. :) Thanks, April. So, here it is and yes, I promise, I have been writing like mad. :)

Chapter 12 (part 1):

Haley was the first one to wake up the next morning. She'd barely gotten three hours of sleep and her entire body felt like lead. She felt irritated and sore and there was a pounding in her head that wouldn't be stopped. Groaning softly, she padded into the kitchen and opened a drawer, pulling out the extra aspirin. Grabbing a glass and filling it with tap water, she swallowed two tablets and downed the entire glass.

Nathan came in seconds later, rubbing his eyes, voice groggy as he asked, "Got any coffee in this house?"

Haley didn't bother to respond, simply began moving around the kitchen, assembling ingredients to make breakfast and coffee for the entire group.

Nathan came up behind her and wrapped her in his arms. "I missed you last night," he whispered in her ear.

She stopped and turned in his arms, resting against him. "I missed you too."

He smiled as she leaned up and kissed him. He picked her up effortlessly and set her gently on the counter. "Someone hasn't lost their strength," she giggled softly as he stepped between her legs and brought her lips back to his. Her arms automatically settled around his neck.

It was almost like old times. Almost.

Haley pulled away slightly. "We can't do this right now."

He groaned and laid his head on her shoulder, a comforting gesture. They didn't move for a few minutes, both content with the position they were in until Nathan stepped away and helped her down. She kissed his cheek. "Tonight, same time as night before last.""

He nodded with a slight smile and kissed her sweetly. Then, they broke apart and put some distant between themselves, she continued with breakfast, while he sat at the counter. Michelle came in looking quite rested and set next to Nathan, giving him a good morning kiss. Haley envied her. She'd gotten plenty of sleep lying in Nathan''s arms.

Not long after, Tim came in and walked over to Haley, hugging her tightly and saying, "Good morning, sunshine." He glanced at Michelle over her head and gave her a slight smile. She smiled back. Tim looked back down at Haley and gave her a loving kiss. She stood in his embrace a while longer, then released him slowly, going back to making breakfast.

The others came trailing in one by one, seating themselves at the counter and around the small table. By the time Steve, the last person to awake, came stumbling in, breakfast was finished. "Great, I'm starving," he mumbled. Haley laid out dishes full of pancakes, waffles, eggs, and bacon and pitchers of orange juice and milk, the pot of coffee resting not far away. "Come get it, people," she spoke in a tired voice, sitting heavily next to Tim at the table and resting her head on her arms. "Hey Tim, could you get me a plate, please?" she mumbled.

"Sure, sweetie."

She could hear chairs scraping against the floor and footsteps as people went to get their food. For some reason, the noise just irritated her more and she could feel her headache returning full force. Tim sat back down next to her, two steaming plates of food in hand. "Actually, Tim, um, I have this killer headache, and I'm tired, and, well, I just don't feel great. Think you could put that in the fridge for later and I'll go lay down?" she asked sweetly.

"Sure thing." He kissed her quickly and watched as she stood and walked slowly toward their bedroom. From the counter, Nathan watched too. This didn't go unnoticed by Michelle. She gave a quiet, almost inaudible sigh. Why wasn't he ever this concerned about her?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later, Haley heard the door to their bedroom open and close. She sighed, knowing it was Tim, or maybe even Andrea, wanting to get all the details of her current love life. She really wasn't up for either right now. "Please, I'm really tired, just let me sleep,"" she pleaded, not even opening her eyes.

Then, she heard his voice. "Well, that's too bad. I wanted to see how you were doing."

She finally opened her eyes as she felt his weight drop onto the bed beside here. She smiled up at him. "I'm OK."

Of all the people coming to check on her, she wouldn't have expected it to be Nathan. He'd told her how he felt, but it didn't mean he had forgiven all she'd done to him. She only wished it were that easy. Quite suddenly, she noticed the silence that seemed to echo throughout the entire house. She gave a confused frown. "Where is everyone?"

He grinned. "They went out. I volunteered to stay behind and watch after you."

She smirked. "How long will they be gone for?"

He leaned toward her. "I'd say a few hours."

She leaned farther toward him. "Whatever will we do while they're gone?"

In answer, his lips found hers as they became tangled in the sheets and in each other. It might've been wrong, but it felt so right.

000000000000000

I know, not very long, but it's only part one. Part two will come later today if I get some reviews. (hint, hint).

At least there was more naley, right? So, remember, r&r, and you'll get part two.


	15. Chapter 12 part 2

Hey! Yes, I know, I must be crazy. Back with yet another update. And it's not the last. :) If I get some reviews that is. Thank you so much to daddyzangel108 for reviewing for both chapters. You rock! Thank you so much. And I agree, they are just digging themselves deeper with this whole Tim and Michelle thing. lol.

As for everyone else out there, if you're reading and not reviewing, well, you're lazy. And mean. :( lol. Just kidding. I hope you're liking the story anyway. Well, here's part two.

Chapter 12 (part 2):

It had been an hour since the others left and Haley and Nathan were by no means bored. They were quite preoccupied with each other. But the fear that they would be caught, that someone would unexpectedly come home earlier than planned and find out their dirty little secret, was at the back of their minds, preventing them from completely enjoying their time together.

As a result, Haley had offered that they watch a movie. They were seated on opposite ends of the couch, trying to keep their distance, Haley with her feet in his lap. Both were pretending to be concentrating on the screen, but neither could've even told you the name of the movie they were watching.

Haley glanced over at Nathan, a big mistake. 'Man, this guy will be my undoing,' she thought. She could barely restrain herself from staring at him. In fact, she'd like to stare at him all day long, he was the most handsome guy she'd ever laid eyes on. That hadn't changed over the years they were apart.

He looked over, noticed her staring and smirked. He tried to hide how attractive he thought she was. Even after all these years, he still thought she was the most beautiful woman in the world. As cliche as it was, he thought everything about her was beautiful, her smile when he did something right, when she threw her head back and laughed, when she would toss her hair and smile in that light, flirty way. Yes, he loved everything about her. He always had and, though he didn't want to, he knew that a part of him always would.

Haley saw him smirk and knew what he was thinking. He'd caught her staring at him. Again. She rolled her eyes, she'd probably inflated his ego too many times to count. They both turned their eyes back to the screen, still trying to concentrate, but it was to no avail.

Finally, Haley succumbed to her gut instinct, screaming at her to enjoy what little time she had with him, and crawled to his side of the couch. He looked down at her and smiled. She smiled back and kissed him deeply. He pulled away after a few minutes and smirked. "You know, it was your idea to watch a movie."

She grinned teasingly, deciding to placate him, rather than play the role of hard to get. "Well, it was a stupid idea."

He leaned forward, taking her lips again in another searing kiss. Haley managed to pull away for a few seconds and breathe out, "Bedroom. We have to be careful they don't catch us."

He leaned forward and kissed her again, slowly getting up and lifting her in his arms, never breaking contact. He carried her back to that empty guest room, the one they'd grown quite accustomed to waking in, next to each other, and kicked the door shut behind them, locking it. He was locking them into a world that was all their own, a world they rarely dared to explore, one where they could show their love for each other without worrying about the repercussions until the dreaded moment when the door would unlock and they would quietly slip out and back to their respective rooms.

And each time, they left with an empty feeling, one of loneliness and desperation, knowing the only satisfaction they would ever find was in each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

When the rest of the group burst through the front door two hours later, joking and laughing, they found Haley and Nathan in a completely uncompromising position on the couch: both seated on opposite ends with Haley's feet resting lightly in his lap.

Tim smiled and made his way to her, kissing her gently. "Feeling better?"

She smiled and leaned forward, giving him another quick kiss. "Much."

She lifted her legs and swung them around so Tim could sit between her and Nathan. She lay her head on his shoulder, but not before giving Nathan a small, almost imperceptible wink. Michelle sat next to Nathan and he gave her a loving kiss, pulling her into his lap and giving Haley a smirk in return. She rolled her eyes and settled farther into Tim, who promptly kissed the top of her head.

The others settled around the room in almost the exact same positions as the night before. Andrea sighed. "Why do I feel like this is becoming an unwelcome routine?"

Alex laughed. "Because it is." She shrugged and leaned against him in their chair.

Steve reclined his chair and sprawled along the length of it. "Someone wake me up when it's over."

Rebecca looked at the screen. "What the hell are you watching!"

Nathan and Haley just laughed, no one else understanding their little joke.

Tim was confused, but he shrugged it off. They're allowed to have their own inside jokes.

Michelle was having much the same thoughts. Just because they have their own little joke doesn't mean they're screwing each other. A much smaller, weaker voice in her head said, 'But it doesn't mean they're not.'

She looked over at Tim and Haley just as Tim turned to look at her. They both smiled, knowing they were being bitter towards their respective others. It was almost comforting to have someone else understand what you were going through.

Almost.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning, Haley's five guests were packing up and everyone seemed a little glum. Haley was sad to say the least to see them go and Nathan, Tim, and Michelle had grown quite attached in the few days they'd been there. It wasn't the Christmas holiday they'd planned, but everything had fallen into place and things seemed to be getting better. Or so it would appear.

As Andrea hugged Haley goodbye, she whispered in her ear, "Don't think you're off the hook telling me about this whole Nathan thing. I will call to get details."

Haley rolled her eyes playfully. "Please, you're just looking for an excuse to call me."

Andrea looked at her with a raised brow. "Girl, I won't miss you that much."

Haley pushed her away with a teasing grin. "Get outta here already."

Andrea smiled. "Love you too girl."

Haley just laughed, turning to Rebecca and in turn, hugging her. "Bye, girl, we'll miss you."  
Rebecca laughed. "You've got plenty of good company right here." She winked at Tim and Nathan.

Andrea looked indignant. "Oh, so, you'll miss her, will you?"

Haley gave her another quick hug. "You know we were just playin. Miss you too, baby girl."

Andrea shoved her away gently. "I resent that. Just because you found out I'm three months younger."

Haley laughed and moved toward Steve. "Bye," she whispered. Tim and Nathan looked on jealously as he picked her up and spun her around. She squealed.

He set her down and kissed her cheek. "Bye, sweetheart."

She grinned and hugged him, then went straight for Alex. He wrapped her in a tight bear hug. "This was great, Hales. Thanks."

She grinned and hugged him back. "We'll have to do it again some time."

"Definitely," Sam joined in the conversation, pulling her away from Alex and into his own arms.

"Bye, babe. We'll miss you."

"Aw, I'll miss you guys too," she responded.

He let her go finally and Michelle got a hug from everyone. Then it was Tim and Nathan's turns to shake the guys' hands and hug the girls. Andrea held onto Nathan for a few extra seconds, whispering in his ear, "She loves you, you know."

He glanced around, making sure no one heard. "Yeah, I know."

Andrea smiled, releasing him, whispering a few last words in his ear. "Don't let her get away again."

He looked at her, dumbfounded. For someone he'd just met a few days ago, she was very intuitive. She winked at him and then, the fab five were gone, sweeping out the door in a flurry of laughter.

Haley sighed. "It was so great seeing them again."

Tim took her in his arms from behind. "Yeah, they were cool."

Michelle took Nathan's hand. He smiled down at her. "We've still got 4 days left."

She gave a small smile in return. "I kind of miss California though."

He sighed. "I know, we'll be back soon enough though."

"Yeah..." she trailed off, noticing he wasn't even listening to her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was later that day, in the early evening and the sun was just beginning to set. Tim, Haley, Nathan, and Michelle sat around the small kitchen table in that order. It only felt empty to sit at the dining room table, which sat 15.

There were a few periods of awkward, drawn out silences, but Haley and Michelle took turns filling them, making conversation with each other and the guys. It took all the effort they had not to scream out in frustration. When the other five guests left, the tension which had been eased in their presence, returned. And no one knew what to do about it.

Haley smiled at everyone in another of the silences they were growing accustomed to. "So, Nathan, Michelle, where are you guys living now?"

Michelle was about to answer, but Nathan beat her to it. "We live in California."

Haley smirked. "Fun and sun, right guys?"

Michelle smiled and looked adoringly at Nathan. "You could say that."

He smiled back at her and Haley wanted to puke. She had to restrain herself from gagging. This girl was sickening. She couldn't help the slight smile that graced her lips as she felt Nathan take her hand under the table where no one could see. She squeezed his hand and an almost identical smile appeared on his own lips.

The phone rang and their hands disentangled immediately, not wanting anyone else to discover them when getting up the answer it. Tim stood and reached over the counter, grabbing it. "Hello?" he spoke into the mouthpiece, sounding slightly irritated. His face went pale.

"Tim?" Michelle asked concerned.

He turned slowly to the table. "Haley, it's for you."

The others looked curious.

"Who is it?" she asked slowly.

"It's Jack," he answered quietly. And the world stopped, or it seemed to, with the sound of that one name.

0000000000000000

Uh oh. Drama ahead. I know, I know. You're all ready to strangle me. Another cliffhanger. But how else can I keep you reviewing? Don't worry, as long as I get some good feedback, I'll update again real real soon. :)


	16. Chapter 13

Hey guys! Sorry this has taken so long. The spacebar on my keyboard keeps getting stuck.

daddyzangel10: lol. Yeah, you might just have to sue me one of these days... but only after the story's over, right?lol. I'll try to lay off the cliffhangers, but it's like once you start, you can't stop. :) Thanks so much for reviewing. I'm glad you liked it, despite the cliffhanger.

OTHgurlie86: Thanks for reviewing. Missed you:) Hope you like.

Chapter 13:

The silence in the room was deafening. As happens sometimes, their silence spoke louder than words.

Particularly Nathan's. Haley had watched carefully for his reaction and it wasn't what she'd imagined it would be. She'd expected him to be jealous, angry, yes, but his expression showed that he was much more. His entire face looked as though it had been set in stone, an angry fire burned inside his eyes; a fire of fury and, perhaps, she hoped, a little of jealousy. His mouth was set in a straight line, not frowning, but far from smiling.

He didn't look hurt though. The Scott brothers never did. She knew this might be killing him inside, but he would never show that to anyone. To the world, he was the picture of composure, remaining ever calm. But Haley knew that wasn't the case. It never was.

Slowly, she stood from her seat, keeping her eyes trained on Nathan the entire time, wanting to see if his facial expression changed at all. It hadn't yet. And she knew it probably wouldn't.

She took the phone from Tim and spoke into it quietly, "Hello."

"Haley," she was surprised at the desperation in his voice. Normally, she would've cussed him out, told him to leave her the hell alone, but something stopped her. "Please, please, Haley, you gotta listen to me. I need you to," he pleaded with her. And, against her better judgment, she believed him.

Her eyes closed involuntarily, blinking back the tears; the ones that always threatened to fall when he contacted her. Because part of her left each time he did. Part of her was tired of fighting. "OK," she whispered.

He breathed out in relief. "I have to see you, Haley. I have to, I…… I can't explain it, I just I need to, please, I'm begging you. I know I'm not your favorite person and I don't deserve anything from you, but please do this for me."

A single tear trickled down her cheek and at the sight, Tim moved to comfort her. She waved him away, wiping it off.

Nathan couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sense of fear for her; an almost natural instinct to take her in his arms and protect her. Protect her from everything. It was an instinct he knew he shouldn't have anymore; one he thought he'd gotten rid of. But apparently, along with his love for her, it had never faded. He couldn't do it in front of Tim and Michelle though.

And then, he remembered who she was talking to. Jack. The man who had taken her away from him. And he felt a tide of anger swell inside him, one so great, it terrified him. He wanted to kill him. And for one conflicted moment, he wanted to kill her. He quickly shook the thought from his head, a wave of guilt punching his gut that he'd even dared to think it. It didn't mean he wasn't angry with her. He was. But he was even more angry at him. At Jack, the man who'd taken his world from him. He'd taken everything.

Haley glanced at Tim, knowing she'd hurt him when she waved off his attempts at comforting her, but she didn't want anyone to hold her right now. Anyone except perhaps him. Nathan. He was the only one who could convince her it was all going to be OK one day.

"Haley?" Jack's voice was soft, pleading, anxious now. "Please, I just, I need you to do this one last thing for me."

Her throat constricted and she could barely get the words out. "When? Where?"

He sighed in relief. "You won't regret this Haley. Um, how about tomorrow?"

"No," she choked out. "It's too soon. I can't do it until I'm ready."

"Alright, how about in a month?"

She nodded, then realized he couldn't see her through the phone. "Yeah, that's fine I guess."

"OK, same place as last time, that little café."

"OK," she felt a sob catch in her throat as she whispered her consent, making it come out louder than she intended. She hoped he didn't notice.

He did. His voice softened a little, as much as she'd ever heard it do before. "I'm sorry to make you do this, Haley, but it's really important to me, so I'm glad you will. I'll see you then."

And then, there was a click and the sound of the dial tone. She slammed the phone back down into its cradle, wiping her tears and taking a few deep breaths, calming herself before she turned back to the other three people in the room. Only two remained. Nathan had left, knowing he shouldn't, but knowing if he stayed, he wasn't capable of controlling his anger and he wasn't sure what would happen.He didn't want to accidentally hurt someone he cared about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I won't talk  
I won't breathe  
I won't move till you finally see  
That you belong with me_

Jack Summers pressed the end button on his cell phone, silently rejoicing that she'd agreed. After all he'd done to her, he didn't expect her to agree so quickly. But, then again, that was what the old Haley James would've done. He was learning more and more about the person she was before he corrupted her.

_You might think  
I don't look  
But deep inside the corner of my mind  
I'm attached to you  
Mmmm_

He'd learned to admit that, while he hadn't meant to, he had ruined her life. And that was something he couldn't change. He'd taken everything away from her and that was never something he'd wanted. He'd only wanted to protect her. And now, she was hurting because of him.

_I'm weak  
It's true  
Cause I'm afraid to know the answer  
Do you want me too  
Cause my heart keeps falling faster_

Haley James was one complicated woman. She made him feel things he'd sworn years ago that he'd never feel again. She made him reconsider his theories, every last one of them. She challenged him in a way that no one else had ever been strong enough to do. He knew she was a strong person, he'd just underestimated her strength. It was greater than what he'd imagined all these years. And that was something he admired about her.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
Now it's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

He admired her beauty too. Even when she was crying, her beautiful eyes shone, her lips the perfect shape, her entire face a woven picture of perfection. He could stare at her for hours and never get bored. He would love to just watch her every day, watch how she moved, memorize every line, every curve, every detail, so that one day, maybe, should he acquire some amount of artistic ability, he could paint a picture of it, to ensure that it would never leave his memory.

_You don't know  
What you do  
Every time you walk into the room  
I'm afraid to move_

He admired the way she held herself, with such poise and grace. Always confident, yet never overly so. Her posture could rival that of the greatest celebrities known to man. She could pose for pictures well; her stature making her an excellent model. But no picture could ever capture her beauty, inside or out.

_I'm weak  
It's true  
I'm just scared to know the ending  
Do you see me too  
Do you even know you met me_

He admired her smile; her dazzling, beautiful smile. It was full blown, no doubt about that. She rarely ever smiled if it weren't genuine. When she smiled, you could see her eyes light up. When she smiled, every part of him urged him to smile back. But he never had before. Because before, he'd always maintained control, manipulating and dominating. He never relinquished that up until this point.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

And that's when he realized, that he, Jack Summers didn't just admire all these things about Haley James. He loved them. And he loved her too. He tried to dismiss the notion as absurd, but he knew it wasn't. The impact of this realization hit him and he was so shocked, he had to sit down.

_I know when I go I'll be on my way to you  
The way that's true_

Breaking all of his own rules, defying anything he'd ever believed in, he'd fallen in love. And with the most unlikely of people.

_I've waited all my life to cross this line  
To the only thing that's true  
So I will not hide  
It's time to try anything to be with you  
All my life I've waited  
This is true_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was 9:00 at night and Tim, Haley, and Michelle were waiting for Nathan in the living room. He still hadn't returned. Michelle was frantic, Tim was beginning to feel worried, but Haley, Haley knew better. She knew he needed time and space to cool off. She knew she'd made him angry and that she needed to back off and give him time to think about all of this.

"Where could he be?" Michelle asked Haley and Tim, wild eyed with fright.

Haley shrugged, knowing what she was going through, but not knowing how to help her. She held out her arms and Michelle collapsed into them, sobbing openly, her tears falling freely now. Haley smoothed her hair in a friendly and comforting manner. "It's OK, Michelle. We're all worried, but I'm sure he'll be OK. You'll just have to trust that he will be because all this panicking isn't going to help bring him back safely."

"I know," she sobbed. "I just, I love him too much. I can't lose him."

Tim averted his eyes from her shaking form and looked at the ground, knowing he'd be the same way if Haley were doing this. He watched Haley rub soothing circles on Michelle's back, whispering, "Sh, it's OK. I promise, he's OK. He'll be back soon."

Tim moved to the couch and sat next to them, taking them both in his arms and holding them tight. "Guys, it's fine. I know Nathan. He just had to get away for a little while and think about something. He'll come back, and he'll be OK."

Michelle seemed to take some comfort in his words, nestling farther into him. Her tears didn't stop, but they slowed a little.

Suddenly, the front door burst open and Nathan stomped in, looking as angry as he had before he left. "Oh, thank God," Michelle uttered, flinging herself off the couch and into his arms. "I was so scared," she whispered, still crying and holding onto him as tightly as she could.

He hugged her in return and kissed the top of her head. "I know, I'm sorry, baby. Sh, it's OK now. I'm back. You're OK."

She nodded and dried her eyes, smiling up at him. He kissed her deeply, knowing it would irk Haley. He looked up and knew it had when he saw the look in her eyes.

When he looked at Haley, she could see the anger in his eyes and knew it was directed at her. She shuddered slightly, not wanting to be the object of his wrath. But she was and she knew it was time to face that.

Nathan looked back down at Michelle. "Michelle," then he looked to Tim, "Tim, do you think you guys could go out for a little while? Me and Haley need to talk privately and it might get ugly."

Tim stepped closer to Haley and hugged her. "But.."

Nathan cut him off. "Tim, I need to talk to Haley," he gritted.

Tim sighed and kissed her. She quickly took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, not wanting him to leave. She wasn't ready to face Nathan alone yet. When they pulled apart, Haley looked at Tim, the panic she felt evident in her eyes. 'Sorry,' he mouthed, taking Michelle quietly by the hand as they slipped out the front door.

Nathan waited until he heard the car engine roar out of the driveway before he began. "So, what does Jack want?" he tried to remain calm.

"We're meeting up in about a month. He needs to talk to me," she answered coolly.

"Haley! You know, I almost forgot about what happened and all the answers I don't have. I was letting myself enjoy what I thought we had, but now, this, this just brings it all back. And I think it's about time we had a talk about what happened, about why you left me!" His voice was growing steadily louder.

She stayed silent.

"Come on, Haley!" he shouted. "I never got my explanation. I never got anything. You just left and you ruined everything. And not even an apology. I mean, you can do better than that. I thought things were changing, I thought we were finally getting past all that crap."

She began crying, not caring if he saw how upset she was anymore. "Don't you get it, Nathan! We weren't moving past it. We never would've gotten past it. I mean, I can't just put something like that behind me. It would've always come between us. It never would've stopped."

"You were scared!" he shouted. "I was scared too. I was scared of losing you!"

"That''s why I left!" she shouted back.

"What?" he whispered, shocked by her words.

She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down. ""I knew you were and that scared me. But what scared me more was that I knew I would never get over New York and Jack and I knew that you needed me to. It would've been more painful for both of us if I'd stayed."

His voice rose again. "That's not for you to decide, Haley! I would've done anything to be with you, even if I knew we would eventually break up. It killed me the day you left. I would've done anything to make it work between us; I was willing to fight for us. And I thought you were too. Right up until the part where you left."

Her eyes shone with new tears. "I'm sorry. I should've known that. But by the time I realized it, it was too late. I'd already left and I couldn't go back."

"You know, Haley, I was waiting for you to come back. I would've taken you back in a heartbeat. No questions asked. But you didn't. And I think that's what hurt the most. It was like you didn't even give a damn."

"Well, I'm sorry if I made a mistake, but I was just trying to do what I thought would be easier on you. I mean, watching our relationship fall apart would have caused you so much pain. It would've been torture for you to watch that. But if I left, it would still cause you pain, but it would be quick. And, I knew it would be hard, but I was hoping you would find a way to move on."

"Yeah, well, it didn't really work, did it? I got left with a broken heart while you just walked away like we meant nothing to you; like you couldn't even be bothered to try to work things out."

She looked at him incredulously. "And you don't think it was at all hard on me? I love you so much, being with you meant so much; it was my life. You were my life. I couldn't imagine ever being without you. That was the hardest thing I ever had to do, walking out that door, and I felt so guilty after I did it. I can't even begin to imagine what it did to you. But you know, I broke my heart too and it never stopped. For years, I couldn't contact anyone from home. I was too ashamed. I still haven't talked to my family or our friends, aside from Tim, since the day I walked out that door. And I know it's my fault, but that doesn't make it hurt any less."

He sighed. "I think maybe one day, I'll be able to understand that, but there was one thing you were right about, Haley. This was your fault. You know, you broke my heart, you made me think there was no point in living anymore; you made me feel this way. And that's something that's not so easy to forgive. So_, you'll_ forgive _me_ if I'm not quite over that yet."

She shook her head, eyes still brimming with tears. How had everything gotten so messy again? Just when she thought they'd finally begun to assimilate some sort of relationship again, something like this happened and now, it was all shot to hell.

For awhile, she'd actually allowed herself to believe that they could one day be together again in the way they used to be. Now, she wasn't sure if they would ever be anything at all.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tim and Michelle were driving around aimlessly, not saying much of anything. She turned to him. "I wonder what they're talking about."

"I have a pretty good idea," Tim sighed. She looked at him questioningly. "They're finally talking it out; actually probably screaming it out. They'll probably be fighting about the day she left right about now. He'll ask her why, she'll try to explain, he won't listen, etc."

"Then where do we come in?" Michelle asked.

He glanced at her briefly, then retrained his eyes on the road. "We don't. We just sit back and let them have it out. And we hope for the best, just like always."

Michelle, in turn, sighed, and returned to looking out the window.

Tim heard her and decided they both needed some cheering up. "Hey, you wanna go to a club or something?"

She smiled tightly at him. "Sure, why not? Not like there's anything else we can do."

He pulled up to the first club he saw and they stepped out of the car. Michelle sauntered up to the bouncer, Tim following close behind. She gave him her sexiest smile."Hey, think you could let us in?"

He smiled back at her and pointed to his cheek. She rolled her eyes playfully and placed a kiss where his finger had touched. He ushered them inside. She looked at Tim, surprised. "Well, that was easy." He laughed.

They waded together through the crowds and to the bar, taking seats right next to each other at the counter. The bartender was a hot guy who looked to be in his mid twenties. He immediately took notice of Michelle and approached her and Tim with a smile. "Hey, honey, what can I get you?"

"A sex on the beach."

He grinned, but it faded as he turned to Tim. "And you?"

"Just a beer, thanks," Tim responded easily, not willing to let this guy and his advances on Michelle rattle him.

Before their drinks even arrived, Michelle turned to Tim with a smile and said, "You wanna dance?"

He returned her smile. "Sure."

She led him onto the floor and they danced, moving closer and closer with each passing second until they were pressed together, Michelle's back to Tim's chest. She turned to him and ground herself into him. "So, how long have you and Haley been dating?" she asked.

He looked at her for a few moments. "Does it matter?" he asked, feeling himself involuntarily moving his head closer to hers.

"No," she whispered as they kissed for the first time.

Twenty minutes later, they were backed into a corner, heatedly making out. Michelle lifted her chin, allowing him to kiss her neck. She moaned. "Tim."

He stopped, trying to get a grip. "We shouldn't do this here."

She gently pushed him off her and they stepped apart. "Yeah." She smoothed her hair and ran her lips together.

He ran a hand through his own hair. "Tonight, we'll use one of the extra guest rooms. Wait til Nathan goes to sleep. I'll wait until Haley does."

Michelle nodded and took his hand, weaving through the crowds and leading him back out of the club and to his car. The ride back was quiet, neither saying a word the entire way.

When they arrived back at Tim's house, they entered to find Haley asleep on the couch and Nathan nowhere in sight. Tim quietly approached the couch, taking notice of her tear stained face and the crumpled tissues on the coffee table beside her. Michelle began collecting them to throw away as Tim gently lifted her and carried her back to their room.

Michelle took the tissues into the kitchen to throw away. Nathan was in there, drinking straight from a bottle of vodka. She threw the trash into the trash can and washed her hands in the sink. Nathan stayed silent, watching her. When she was done, he came up behind her and circled her waist with his arms, kissing her neck. He turned her around and kissed her deeply, holding her close. His hand began to creep up her shirt.

She wanted so badly to give in to him, to believe that things were finally OK between them. But she knew it wasn't right. Not at this point in time. "Nathan, stop," she moaned.

"Why?" he kissed her again.

She pulled away. "Because you're drunk."

He shook his head angrily and left the room. She could feel the tears stinging the back of her eyes, but refused to let them fall. Making her way back to their room, she entered to find Nathan passed out on the bed. She kissed his forehead and smiled sadly, knowing he didn't need her anymore, but wanting to believe he did.

She slid quietly out the door to wait for Tim in the hallway.

Tim watched Haley sleep for a few minutes, mesmerized, as he often was, by her beauty. He would do this with Michelle, but it didn't mean he loved Haley any less. Nothing could change his love for her. He kissed her forehead softly and tiptoed out of the room.

As she heard their door close, Haley opened her eyes slowly. She had seen Tim and Michelle come in together and had noticed the tension between them. She saw the looks they were giving each other and could tell something was going on. And, seeing Tim leaving the room, she knew they'd finally cracked.

She wasn't sure if they knew what she and Nathan had been doing, she certainly hoped not, but she was positive they both knew she and Nathan still loved each other. And she knew that killed them, she just didn't know how to stop it.

Now, Tim was sneaking around with Michelle. She knew she'd been doing the same with Nathan, but she didn't anticipate that Tim would ever do that to her. Though he had a right to. She knew he was slipping away from her. First Nathan, then Tim. She could feel that everyone she loved, or felt close to, was leaving her. And it was her own fault.

And now, it was beyond her control.

0000000000000000000

So, a a lot happened in this chapter, huh?

Jack's call...

...his admittance of his love for Haley...

...the big fight...

...finally, a Tim/Michelle hookup...

...and Haley knows...

My, my, my, what will happen next? Guess you'll just have to review to find out. :) I promise I'll update more tonight if you do.


	17. Chapter 14

Hey! Sorry for the delay. Technical difficulties again. I thought I posted, but turns out I didn't... it's just a mess. And it sucks, but what can you do? So, it's finally here.

To Sophie: Thank you once again for reviewing for the chapters you missed. Seriously, it means so much that you would take the time to do that. :) And you're welcome for the shout out. Wish there was more I could do to repay you. :( Sadly, all I can do is thank you some more. lol.

To daddyzangel108: Once again, thank you for the kind review. And yes, you got it right about why Haley left. Guess it's just her being scared, as always. :) Well, I would hope you don't sue me when the story's over... we may have to do something to stop that... perhaps a sequel will do? What do you think?

Well, sorry again for not putting this up sooner guys, but here it is. Enjoy.

Chapter 14:

Tim and Michelle sneaked back into their rooms around 1:00 AM, giving each other one last passionate kiss. What they couldn't get with Nathan and Haley, they'd tried to find in each other. They knew it was wrong, that they weren't in love, but it felt so good to be wanted, needed by someone again. It felt good to be held in someone's arms. For an hour, they could pretend everything was OK. And it almost worked.

Haley had been sitting in bed thinking about Tim and Michelle. And, while she knew that she and Nathan were doing the exact same thing, she was angry. Tim and Michelle probably didn't even know, she and Nathan had done a pretty good job of hiding it, of pretending there was nothing going on. They had miraculously managed to act like they still semi hated each other.

So, what right did Tim have to cheat on her? She was pissed. As she heard the guest door open and close, she considered just laying back down and pretending to have been asleep the whole time, pretending that everything was OK. But then she realized that's what she'd been doing for a year now. Pretending. Pretending she loved Tim, pretending she was over Nathan, pretending Michelle didn't bother her, pretending nothing was going on. And she couldn't keep pretending. It wasn't how she wanted to live the rest of her life. She'd had enough of the lies, of pretending.

It felt like nothing was real anymore, like there was no dividing line between fiction and fact anymore. And it needed to stop.

So, as Tim quietly entered the room and carefully closed the door behind him, she flipped on the lamp, flooding the room with light. Tim was surprised, turning to face her on the bed. He looked into her eyes. He saw the fury there. And he knew that she knew. She knew everything.

He crept cautiously toward her, but as he tried to lay his hand on her shoulder, she flinched away from his touch. "Don't touch me!" It was an accusation, an order, yet her voice remained low. He could hear the anger in it, but could tell she was trying to remain in control of her emotions.

He sat next to her, but not too close, knowing it would only infuriate her further. "Haley, what's going on?"

But he already knew. And she could see it in his eyes; that he was only asking to try to stop the fight that would ensue. But he knew he couldn't.

She glowered at him. "Tim, where were you tonight?"

"I was……" he stuttered.

She cut him off angrily. "I wasn't asleep you know. When you two came in. I noticed the tension and I had an idea of what was going on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the room Michelle and Nathan were residing in, Michelle heard the start of the fight. Nathan had just woken up, squinting against the light of the lamp Michelle had turned on before climbing into the bed. He awoke to the muffled sound of Haley's voice, hearing her say. "Don't touch me!" Now wide awake, he shot into an upright position and jumped out of bed to confront her and Tim, whom it was obvious she was talking to.

But Michelle grabbed his arm. He looked back into her eyes and saw the fear there. He slowly sank back onto the bed. She spoke in a quiet voice, "I don't think we should go in there right now. They're having a big fight."

They sat and listened in silence to the interaction of the two people in the next room over.

"Haley, what's going on?"

"Tim, where were you tonight?"

"I was……"

"I wasn't asleep you know. When you two came in. I noticed the tension and I had an idea of what was going on."

Nathan looked at Michelle angrily, sensing what had been going on while he was asleep, predicting her treachery from the words Haley spoke.

"And then, when you left the room, I knew where you were going. I'm not stupid, you know!"

His voice sounded small and weak to Nathan and Michelle. "I know, baby……"

"No! Don't try to defend yourself. Nothing can excuse what you've done. I thought you loved me, Tim. And then you go and screw someone else! That is so beneath you."

Michelle grimaced, knowing that would trigger a reaction from him. Sure enough, he exploded.

"What the hell! Haley, you've been doing the same thing. So don't tell me how wrong I am by doing this once. You and Nathan have been screwing ever since he got here. You think me and Michelle didn't know? Well, we did. Like you said, we're not stupid. And I know you don't love me. I mean, come on. Did you really think we couldn't see it? Everyone could. You've always loved him. Me and Michelle, well, we needed to feel loved, wanted again. Because we weren't getting any of those feelings from you guys. And you know what, we deserve better."

"You're right, you do. But so do I! You knew I was fucked up before we ever started dating. You knew and it was your choice to get involved with me. It was your choice. I even warned you that it would be hard for me to see you and you know what you said? That's OK, we'll work through it. Well, if you'd meant that, you would've known that I am really confused right now. You would've given me time to work all this out and you would not have cheated on me."

By now they were screaming. Tim's voice sounded again. "What did you expect, Haley! I love you so damn much. I have for a year now. And knowing you didn't love me, that you were still in love with my best friend…… it killed me. I just couldn't take it anymore!"

"If you couldn't take it anymore, you should've just ended things."

Then, they heard the door slam. Nathan grabbed his keys and ran from the room, knowing by instinct it was Haley who had left. Just before he reached the bedroom door, he stopped abruptly, turned and stalked back to the bed, glaring at her. "Michelle, we're through."

Tears sprang to her eyes. "But, Nathan……"

He stopped her. "No buts. Maybe one day, I'll be able to forgive you. Maybe one day, I can even be your friend. But I can't take this anymore. We both know this stopped being about love a long time ago. And now, after what you've done, I can't be with you anymore."

She nodded slowly, turning away to hide her tears.

"I'm keeping the house in California since I'm the one who pays for it. You can find a new place anywhere and I will pay for it until you get settled. I just, I need to keep that house. It's mine."

She turned back to him, sniffing. "When will I know it's OK to talk to you?"

He paused for a moment, his anger subsiding, but only for a moment. Then, the shadows returned to his eyes. "Let me come to you. I'll contact you and we'll try to work through this. I just, I need some time to cool off."

Again, she nodded. "Bye," she whispered, but he was already gone, out the door before she had a chance to say anything more.

He sprinted through the house past Haley and Tim's room, not bothering to look in on Tim, knowing his anger would overtake him.

As he ran out the door and fumbled with his car keys, he thought about what he'd done. He knew breaking up with her was the right thing to do, not only for him, but for her also. But wouldn't it be the gentlemanly thing to do, to let her keep the house? It was just that, that house meant so much to him. He'd never told anyone before, but it was his and Haley's dream home.

FLASHBACK

It was now summer and Haley had moved into Nathan's apartment a few weeks ago. They'd just finished unpacking the last of her stuff a few hours before and were now relaxing together on the couch, the TV turned on, but the volume low.

He had his arms tightly around her and nuzzled his face into her shoulder, breathing in her scent. "I'm so glad you're here," he whispered.

She smiled and turned her head to the side, kissing his shoulder. "Me too."

His hand dropped to hers and she gave it a squeeze. Knowing intuitively that this would be a serious conversation, she muted the TV and turned in his arms so they were face to face.

"I don't ever want to live without you again." At first, she thought he was saying it jokingly, but as she looked into his eyes, she realized he had said it in all seriousness.

She kissed him lovingly. "Well, now, you don't ever have to."

He brushed some hair out of her face. "I love this, me and you. I love knowing you'll be her when I wake up and I love falling asleep with you in my arms. I don't ever want us to be apart again."

She hugged him to her. "Baby, where's this coming from? Because you know, I'm not going anywhere."

He sighed and held her tighter. "I know, I was just thinking about the future. And I can't imagine a future without you in it."

She kissed him again. "Baby, you'll always have me. I promise, I will always love you. In fact, I bet when we graduate, we're gonna find a nice little house together. Somewhere right on the ocean. And you'll have a good job, but you'll be home every night so we can spend time with each other. And after college, we'll get married, then wait a few years and have a couple kids. But we'll always come first to each other. Even when we grow old, we'll still be just as in love with each other was we are now. That's the future I see for us."

He grinned. "That sounds amazing, Haley. There's just one thing I would change. I want a big house filled with lots of kids. I'll have to work hard to support us, but it'll be worth it because every day, I'll come home to a house full of love. And no matter what, we'll always make time for each other."

She didn't argue with him about having a lot of kids. She wanted one or two, but she knew why Nathan wanted so many. He grew up in a house with no love, where his own parents had no love for him or each other, where it was always lonely. And while it was true that her childhood was much the same, she felt that they would have a home filled with love no matter how many kids they had. But she could agree with Nathan that she never wanted their children to go through that. So she didn't argue.

They stayed up late into the night, planning out their house, their future together, somehow, never thinking of the possibility that their futures would lead them in separate directions, away from each other and their love.

END FLASHBACK

Even Michelle didn't know, but the house they had in California; it was the very same house they had planned on that warm summer night in Tree Hill. No detail was left out, no piece forgotten. Everything had been completed to perfection, from the medium size they'd compromised to the color of the walls for each room to the little blue curtains in the kitchen.

He couldn't let Michelle have the house. He needed it for himself. Somehow, it had given him hope that someday, they would end up their together; that if he did his part and made their home, she would do hers and come back to him. She never had. But he still refused to give up the house, because now that he was so close to the future they'd wanted together, he wouldn't let it go.

Another reason he was chasing after Haley, he thought as he started his car and roared out of the driveway, keeping his eyes peeled for a certain brunette. 'She can't have gotten very far,' he thought.

And there she was. He had only to reach the end of the street when he found her, sitting on the grass in front of the stop sign.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the house, all was once again silent. Michelle crept quietly out of her and Nathan's room and into Haley and Tim's, where Tim still sat in the exact same position in the exact same spot on their bed. She knew he was shocked, but she sat next to him anyway.

He turned to look at her. "I can't believe it's really over. After all this time, everyone's finally gotten fed up and it's just over. You know, I think I knew from the moment we entered high school that I couldn't possibly be the guy who ends up getting the girl. But I wanted so badly to be that guy."

She brushed a few tears from her eyes. "Yeah, when I met Nathan, I never anticipated this. I mean, I didn't expect to fall in love with him, but I did. And I think that I knew from the beginning that we weren't meant to be. I could just tell he'd be the guy who broke my heart. And, he did."

Tim kissed her cheek. "I don't know how I'll ever work this out with Haley, but thank you for being there."

She kissed his forehead. "Well, I'm not too sure me and Nathan will be able to fix this, but thank you for making me feel better. You don't know how much you helped."

They smiled bitterly at each other. Michelle lowered her head. "Um, Nathan wants me to clear out of our house back in California. He, uh, he said he'd pay for a house til I can get settled. But I, I better go. Goodbye, Tim." She got up and moved to leave the room.

"Hey!" he called after her. "You're welcome to stay here. I mean, go get your stuff if you need to, but you can come back and live here for awhile. I have a feeling Haley won't want to live with me anymore."

She looked at him with sad eyes. "I don't think that's such a good idea right now, I'm sorry. But thank you. And goodbye." She gave him a tight hug and then she was gone, slipping out as quietly as she had entered.

His head dropped to his hands. What had he done?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan stopped his car right next to the curb Haley was sitting behind and turned the engine off, stepping out and taking a seat next to her. "You know, if you were trying to get away, you didn't get very far. Not exactly the best hiding place either. You're in plain view. I mean, any old person could find you out here."

She let out a small smile, but it disappeared quickly. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He shook his head. "We are one screwed up group of people, I'll tell you that. But don't apologize. Not yet, we need to figure a few things out first. So, what do you say, we go back to the house?"

She shook her head vigorously. "I can't go back there, Nathan. I can't live there anymore. After everything that's happened. I just, I can't deal with that right now. I don't have the patience to, and I definitely don't have the strength too."

He blew out a frosty breath of air. "What about you and Tim?"

"It's over. There's nothing left between us. We're both just so angry, we've both said and done too much."

"Have you told him it's over? I mean, he might not understand that, Haley."

She looked at him. "He knows. Trust me, he knows it's over."

Nathan stared back at her. "Where will you go? I mean, if you guys are through, obviously it's his house, so you'll need somewhere to live. Who will you stay with?"

She sighed. "I can always call Rebecca or Andrea, even Alex or Sam. Maybe Steve, I'm sure he'd be happy to have me."

"Yeah, maybe a little too happy," Nathan muttered.

She gave him a strange look. "What was that?"

"Oh, nothing, but you know, why don't you just come live with me for awhile? I mean, I would feel better knowing you were safe and that I could protect you. I mean, Andrea and Rebecca, I love those girls, but they wouldn't be much help if someone broke into the house."

She laughed quietly. "What about the guys?"

"Well, you know, I like them too, but I don't necessarily trust them with you."

She sighed again. "No, I can't impose. Besides, that would be too awkward with Michelle there; you haven't even asked her opinion about any of this."

He looked away. "Michelle and I are through."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

He looked back at her. "Don't be."

She could see the loneliness; the desperation in his eyes. She could tell he wanted so badly for her to agree, to come stay with him. He needed her to.

She nodded. "Alright, take me back. I'll pack my stuff up real quick and tell Tim where I'm going."

He offered his hand to her. She glanced up at him slowly and took it, for the first time, feeling as though things could work out for them after all.

0000000000000000

So, did you guys like? Anyone happy with this new turn in events? Let me know. This might be my last update for the night, but maybe another in exchange for some good reviews?...


	18. Chapter 15

Well, I was planning to torture you guys and make you wait for another update until tomorrow, Sophie left some really sweet reviews :). Thank you thank you thank you, Sophie. It made me smile like crazy. And I'm glad you were happy about what happened in the last chapter. And thanks for telling everyone to review. So sweet of you. :) And don't worry, Haley's reaction to the dream house... it will come. Sometime in the next chapter or two. Look forward to it... So, thanks again for all the reviews. :)

And to everyone else who's been reviewing, a big thank you to you guys too. I wish I could just give you all a big hug. :) Your awesome and your replies make me so happy! This one's for all of you. Hope you like!

Chapter 15:

The short drive back to the house Tim and Haley had shared only hours before was silent, as most of Nathan and Haley's encounters had been lately. As they pulled back into the drive, their headlights illuminated a figure exiting the house, carrying several pieces of luggage. On further inspection, the figure was found to be Michelle.

Haley felt a deep sympathy for Michelle, something she never thought she would admit. Michelle was heartbroken and it showed for all to see. She'd fallen in love with Nathan, knowing it put her in an impossible situation, but hoping that maybe one day, that impossibility could be overcome. They say hope is what dies last, but for Michelle it had only led her to this place. The place where all her dreams were shattered and the love of her life lost. To people like Michelle, hope is something you never want to give into. For hope gives you the ability to be hurt.

Though she had despised Michelle before, Haley now truly felt sorry for all she'd done to the poor girl, whose only crime had been to love Nathan. She stepped out of the car and upon seeing her, Michelle stopped, allowing Haley for a moment to see her tear filled eyes before turning away, trying to conceal her pain.

But Haley would have none of it as she approached her and brought her into a hug. "I'm sorry," she whispered, trying to stop her own tears.

But Michelle shook her head, hugging her back. "You have nothing to be sorry for. We both loved him, it was his choice, not yours. I know what it's like to love him and not have him. From what I've heard about you, you deserve him. I'm not so sure he deserves you though. Don't let him hurt you like he did me. He loves you so much, don't let him go."

Haley's own tears began to fall. "I should've stopped what we were doing. I knew it was wrong."

"Sh," Michelle whispered. "It's OK. None of this is your fault."

Haley released her slowly. "I'm sorry, so sorry for what we did to you. Michelle, I don't care what you might say, you are an amazing person and I'm glad I've met you. You taught me a lot. Nathan was lucky to have you. And I hope maybe one day, we can be friends."

Michelle nodded. "I'd like that."

Haley gave her one last short hug. "Goodbye and hopefully we'll see each other again."

Michelle gave a small smile. "We can contact each other through Nathan. Wouldn't that be great?"

Haley laughed at her sarcasm and waved goodbye as she walked down the drive to meet her cab. She made her way back to Nathan and motioned for him to roll down his window so she could tell him something. "Maybe it's best if you stay out here. I don't want a fight to start on my behalf. I'll just pack up some things and let Tim know what's going on."

He looked at her, eyes soft, knowing a lot still needed to be explained, but knowing the foundation for a relationship was being built and that all of their problems could wait, at least for now. "You sure you don't want me in there? You know, for moral support."

She gave him a small smile. "I'll be gone 10, 15 minutes max. No need to worry. This won't take long."  
She leaned forward, fitting her head through the window and he leaned forward too, meeting her lips halfway in a short, simple kiss. Then, she backed away from the car, smiling once again to reassure him before turning and racing up to and through the front door.

Tim immediately came out to meet her. "Thank you, Haley for coming back. I think we should talk about this." He moved to take her in his arms, but she shoved him away.

"No, Tim," she said, keeping emotion from seeping into her voice. "I'm very sorry, but I've finally realized that this can never work. Maybe one day, we can learn to be friends again, but right now, I think we're both too hurt and too angry. We have a lot to work through until we get to that point."

He looked at her regretfully. "What about the house? Who gets it?"

She took a deep breath. "It's your house. You belong here. It was yours before we ever met. You should keep it. I don't want it."

He felt another stab of remorse at her words. "But where will you go?"

She gazed at the far corner of the room, unable to meet his eyes. "With Nathan," she whispered. "He's offered to let me stay with him."

Tim swore in anger, then calmed himself. He hugged her stiffly, one last time, mumbling into her hair. "I always knew you two belonged together. I knew I never had a chance. I just couldn't help trying." He released her, offering a halfhearted, lopsided grin. "I'll be seeing you, Hales."

She nodded and choked back a sob. ""I really am sorry I put you through this, Tim. You're a great guy and any woman would be lucky to have you. I don't deserve you. And you deserve better than me. You know that, you know I'll only bring trouble to your life, that I'll only hurt you. So maybe me leaving is for the best. Although what I did was and will always be wrong and I can never justify or make excuses, you should be glad I'm leaving. You're free."

A single tear rolled down his cheek. "I never wanted to be free. I always loved you, you knew that. But with time, we'll find a way to move passed this."

She shook her head with a laugh. But it was a hollow laugh, devoid of meaning. "If there's one thing I've learned, the past never stays in the past. It always comes back to haunt you. You know, for most people, their future becomes their past. Because they can never forget. I just hope I'm wrong. I hope one day, we'll be able to."

He nodded, determined not to let anymore tears escape. "Me too, Haley. Me too."

He retreated to the kitchen and she moved about quietly in their room, packing what she needed. Clothes, accessories, toiletries, all her little knick knacks; her memories. But she left behind all the pictures of her and Tim. She didn't need that burden anymore. Those were the memories she'd let him keep; he could decide whether to keep them or throw them away.

She surveyed the room one last time and thought about what she was doing with her life. Over the span of the last decade, she'd made a lot of mistakes, a lot of the wrong decisions. But she felt confident that this, leaving New York with Nathan, was right. It made more sense than anything she'd done lately. She knew in her heart that she would always love him. He was it for her. She just hoped he felt the same way. But whether he did or not, it was time for her to start taking chances. How else would she correct the damage she'd done?

_It's October again  
Leaves are coming down  
One more year come and gone  
And nothing changed at all_

It was time for her to fix what she'd done wrong. She knew she couldn't take back her mistakes, but she could try to move on. Moving on wasn't something she was used to doing. She usually just ran from anything that the past threatened.

Now, she realized that, that was perhaps her biggest mistake. Running. It was time for her to stop running and to start living.

_Wasn't I supposed to be so strong  
And face the things that I was running from  
Let me feel, I don't care if I break down  
Let me fall, even if I hit the ground_

She needed to forget about pain and the numb feeling that had spread throughout her body, her life. She needed to start feeling again. And not just sorrow, happiness as well.

_And if I cry a little  
Die a little at least I know I feel  
Just a little_

Looking around the now half empty bedroom, she built up her resolve, determined not to let it crumble again. Too many times, she'd let it weaken and too many times that had proved to be her downfall. She wouldn't let something as trivial as leaving New York behind stop her from something as great as her relationship with Nathan. She had to learn what was important and she needed to start now.

_I've become much too good  
At being invincible  
I'm an expert at playing it safe  
And keeping it cool_

She wouldn't let past mistakes or regrets rule over her life any longer. She would look forward to the future and she wouldn't allow the past to choke her life any longer. She would free herself from it and not look back.

_But I swear this isn't  
Who I'm meant to be  
I refuse to let my life rule over me  
Let me feel, I don't care if I break down  
Let me fall, even if I hit the ground  
And if I cry a little  
Die a little at least I know I lived  
Just a little_

She had to face her past and finally end the struggle that had ruined what little of a life she had left. She wouldn't let it mess with her anymore. These were her final thoughts as she walked back through her home of the last year, slowly, drinking everything in one last time.

_I wanna be somebody  
I wanna be somebodyI wanna be somebody  
I wanna be somebody  
Who can face the things  
That I've been running from_

She left the house, making her way back down the drive to where Nathan's car was stalled. She'd known he would wait for her, but part of her couldn't help feeling relief that he hadn't driven off and left her. After all, she deserved it. She had run out on him before, never giving them a chance to work through the problems that had arisen.

_Let me feel, I don't care if I break down  
Let me fall, even if I hit the ground  
And if I cry a little  
Die a little at least I know I lived  
Just a little_

She opened the back door of the car and threw her bags all in the back before climbing into the passenger seat next to Nathan. They shared an understanding smile, then he backed out, each second taking them closer and closer to leaving it all behind.

_It's October again  
Leaves are coming down  
One more year's come and gone  
And nothing changed at all_

00000000000000000

So, I'll get more updates up tomorrow. Hope everyone thoroughly enjoyed my little day of writing. Note: It may not happen often, so be happy with what you get. I will, however, get at least an update or two up a day. :) So, leave me some reviews and I'll write you something good. :)

What did you like?

What did you not like? (And yes, scary as it is, I'm opening the door to constructive criticism and suggestions, please no flamers)

What were your favorite parts?

You don't really have to tell me all that, I just felt like something was missing. :) Just a nice little short and sweet review will do. Not that I mind long ones. :) Whatever you're up to.

And I'm babbling, so we'll just leave it at that...

P.S. I know it's short, but next few will be longer.


	19. Chapter 16

Hey guys! So sorry I don't have much time, but to Sophie and April thank you so so much for the great reviews. To Sophie, thank you for leaving such a long review. It was so thoughtful. :) And to April, once again you've blown me away by reviewing to every chapter even when you missed some. :) Love you guys!

Well, here's the next one. Sorry I don't have time to say more.

Chapter 16:

Haley knew that the ride from New York to California would be a long one when she had accepted Nathan's offer. She hadn't expected there to be so little conversation. The silence only made it longer.

Keeping his eyes on the road, Nathan reached over and turned on the radio, the music filling the car, chasing out the silence. He glanced at her before his eyes flicked back out to the road. "You can pick a station." They were the most words he'd spoken to her since they'd departed twenty minutes earlier. She sighed and scanned through stations, finally settling on a soft rock one. He looked at her again and smiled. "You always did like this kind of music."

She watched the smile spread along his face as he turned back to the road; the corners of his mouth turning up, the small dimple that appeared, the light shining in his eyes. She smiled back. "I guess some things don't change."

Her thoughts returned to the last few days as she contemplated what had happened to their relationship. She thought of how it began and what it had been like for them in the beginning. They knew it was wrong, they both had other people they should've loved. But they didn't and that propelled them toward each other.

_Get a load of me, get a load of you  
Walkin''down the street, and I hardly know you  
It's just like we were meant to be_

_Holding hands with you, and we're out at night  
Got a girlfriend, you say it isn't right  
And I've got someone waiting too_

No matter how they resisted, they would've found a way to be together. Somehow, they'd both always believed, deep inside themselves, that they were soul mates. Corny as it may sound, they couldn't help having faith in each other, in their love. They'd been through so much, but somehow they were both still standing. Together.

_This is, this is just the beginning  
We''e already wet, and we're gonna go swimming_

Haley turned, so she could stare at Nathan as he drove. It didn't matter that he only moved when turning the steering wheel or shifting into a more comfortable position. He still took her breath away.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

For a while now, she'd regarded their relationship as a failure. She couldn't help but see the hopelessness in their situation, the impending doom looming before them. So, to be here now, with him, in itself was a blessing she never thought she'd have.

It didn't matter who she dated or f ucked. It didn't matter how many boyfriends she had, how many men she pretended to love. It always came back to Nathan. He wasn't just a rebound though, he was the love of her life. And she'd made the mistake of letting him go. She was ecstatic that he would give her any kind of a chance after that.

_Isn't this the best part of breakin' up  
Finding someone else you can''t get enough of  
Someone who wants to be with you too_

'We always knew we'd meet again,' she thought. She remembered all the promises they'd made, how she would whisper to him how much she loved him in the quiet stillness of the night. She never expected they'd wind up here, but somehow she wasn't disappointed.

_It's an itch we know we are gonna scratch  
Gonna take a while for this egg to hatch  
But wouldn't it be beautiful_

Haley reached out and gently traced his jaw line with her index finger. "Nathan, do you think this could be a fresh start for us?"

He lifted a hand off the steering wheel and offered it to her. She took it and waited for his answer. "I think it can be anything we want it to be." She smiled, satisfied with his answer.

_Here we are, we're at the beginning  
We haven't f ucked yet, but my head's spinning_

Every time she thought about Nathan, she had to remind herself to breathe. She couldn't believe she'd found such an amazing man to love her. He was everything she wanted, showing her everything she couldn't be before.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

He looked at her for a few seconds. "You can go to sleep if you want."

She smiled sleepily at him. "But aren't you tired too?"

He smiled back at her. "Yeah, but I was just thinking you could take a little nap while I find a nice motel for us to stay the night in."

"OK," she didn't change her position, simply closed her eyes and a few seconds later, she was out cold. Nathan chuckled to himself. She never was one to waste time. It was one of the things he loved about her, one of those little quirks that didn't seem that important but that only made her better. He didn't know where they were headed, but he was determined to find out. He wouldn't run out on her as she had on him. They'd both been doing too much running.

_I'd love for you to make me wonder  
Where it's goin'  
I'd love for you to pull me under  
Somethin's growin'  
For this that we can control  
Baby I am dyin'_

He kept sneaking glances at her, even though she was asleep. It was a habit he still couldn't shake. Ever since they were younger and he'd first fallen in love with her (though it took him years to realize it and find the courage to tell her), he'd never been able to get enough of looking at her. When he thought she wasn't looking, he would just stare at her, taking in her beauty, captivated it. Her beauty was one of the few things she hadn't changed over the years.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you_

He didn't know what had come over him when he offered to let her stay with him, but now, despite the possible repercussions, he was happy he had. And even happier that she had agreed. Maybe this could be, as Haley had put it, a fresh start for them. Maybe they were finally getting their second chance. He stole another glance at her. She had hurt him and it would take time to put that behind him, but he couldn't risk losing her again. He had to keep her close.

_Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you  
Why can't I speak whenever I talk about you  
It's inevitable, it's a fact that we're gonna get down to it  
So tell me  
Why can't I breathe whenever I think about you_

Sneaking one last look at her, he smiled at the peaceful contentment that had settled over her features. He only hoped it would last.

0000000000000000

Hey, I already have next chapter written. And there's much more naley. Won't have time to post for the next few hours, but leave me some reviews and I'll see if I can't a little later. :)


	20. Chapter 17

I got back earlier than I anticipated, so I decided to update for you guys.

freefalling08: I'm so glad you're liking the story and thank you for reviewing. Well, Haley's reaction to the house comes in this chapter... And as for my updating so often, I hope that's a good thing:)

Sophie (Sw33t Lavender): Thank you for reviewing once again. You're such a faithful reader and I love it! And I'm glad you thought the chapter was cute. It was very reassuring. :)

daddyzangel108: Oh, I saw the notebook too. And yes, I cried. I couldn't help it. lol. I read A Walk to Remember also. Such a good book. I cried for that too. :) Anyway, well, I guess I'll just have to make a sequel then, right? lol. But actually, it is a good idea... we'll see. Thanks for complimenting the dreamhouse. And now that you mention it, it does remind me of the notebook. Wow, I didn't notice before. Thank you for reviewing for every chapter I wrote. :)

April (JLsNaley): Thank you so so so so so much for reviewing again and for saying the chapter was beautiful. And I'm so happy you liked the song. I love putting lyrics in my chapters. :)

Thank you so much to all of you. I'm smiling so much reading your reviews. For once, I actually get time to thank every single person. Wow, I feel so proud. :) lol. Well, here's the next part.

Chapter 17:

_Please come now  
I think I'm falling  
Holding on to all I think is safe_

Nathan had found the most respectable motel he could find and left Haley asleep in the car while he went inside to check in. As he entered, he noticed there were three couples ahead of him. The ones currently checking in could barely keep their hands off each other. They looked to be about 15 and 16. The couple behind them appeared to be in their early twenties and looked much calmer, much more composed. The couple in the front finally finished checking in and ran off, girl giggling, toward their hotel room.

Nathan rolled his eyes as the next couple checked in. The couple in front of him were screaming at each other. "What the f uck is this!" screamed the woman.

"What the hell are you talking about!"

The woman jammed her finger into his chest accusingly. "You said, 'This will be a romantic getaway weekend for us.' I didn't think that meant spending two days in a fuckin motel on the side of the road. Might as well camp out!"

Nathan's thoughts drifted as he tuned out their arguing. He and Haley had a sort of on again off again relationship. But he was convinced that was about to change. Without her, he'd felt almost as though he were dangling off a ledge, like if he made one wrong move, he would fall, fall into nonexistence.

_It seems I've found the road to nowhere  
And I'm trying to escape  
I yelled back when I heard thunder  
But I'm down to one last breath  
And with it let me say  
Let me say……_

He knew Haley was the only one who could hold him up. But did he honestly want her to? He was so tired of trying to stay up, of being so careful for seemingly no good reason. What else did he have to hold on to?

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge  
And I'm thinking  
Maybe six feet ain't so far down_

He felt someone tap his shoulder and looked behind him to see yet another couple itching to get inside. So maybe this wasn't quite the respectable place he'd thought it was. The young man looked impatient. "You're up," he grunted at Nathan.

Nathan realized he was right and quickly stepped up to the counter, checking in under his name and using his credit card. He knew Haley would probably insist on helping with the payment, but he didn't want her to have to. He thanked the man behind the counter, muttered a quick apology to the couple behind him and made his way back outside to his car. And to Haley.

He tapped on the window. Her head rested on the other side. She stirred, but didn't wake up. He tapped harder. It reminded him of when they were younger. She had always been such a sound sleeper; it would take him an hour just to get her up.

Loving her wasn't his mistake. Letting her go was.

_I'm looking down  
Now that it's over  
Reflecting on all of my mistakes  
I thought I found the road to somewhere  
Somewhere in His grace_

He opened the car door slowly, catching her head before it drooped far enough down to hit something. Sliding his hands gently underneath her, he lifted her into his arms and kicked the door shut, shifting her so she fit snugly in his embrace before walking toward their hotel room. He reached it fairly quickly and was pondering the dilemma of unlocking the door when Haley's eyes fluttered open. She smiled sleepily at him. "Did you carry me?"

He smiled back and leaned slightly forward to kiss her forehead. "Yes, I did. You wouldn't wake up."

"That's so sweet." She nestled farther into him.

He laughed. "Hey, could you grab the key from my pocket for me?"

She reached down and slid her hand into the pocket of his jeans. His eyes closed involuntarily at her touch. 'Damn it! I asked for this,' he thought. Haley noticed this and took her time, pretending to feel around for it.

His eyes opened and he looked down at her. She could see the lust burning in them. And she knew he needed her as much as she needed him. "Haley," he breathed. She slowly produced the card key with a flourish and kept her eyes on his as she slid it into the slit in the door, turning the handle as the small green light came on. She pushed the door open softly. Nathan set her down gently just over the threshold and she grabbed his jacket, pulling him inside. He reached behind him and closed the door as she pressed him against it, laying her body against his and kissing him.

He deepened the kiss, sliding her jacket off and tossing it on the floor. His lips moved to her neck, laying small butterfly kisses and sucking on the sensitive flesh, tongue flicking out to sweep over her pulse point. She moaned, hands threading through his hair, pulling him harder against her. He pulled back slightly, breathing heavily.""I should probably go get the bags from the car."

She pressed herself back against him, her voice husky. "What if I don't want you to go?" She pressed her lips back to his and ground against him.

He groaned as her hips slammed into his. "I really should."

She looked up at him seductively, her eyes showing how much she needed him. He wanted so badly to take her right then and there. He wanted to carry her to the bed and stay there with her forever. But something told him it was too soon. "You can get them later," she whispered into his ear, nibbling on the lobe, then taking it into her mouth and sucking lightly on it. She was driving him crazy.

_I cried out  
Heaven save me  
But I'm down to one last breathAnd with it let me say  
Let me say……_

Her hand traveled along his shoulder, down his chest, resting on his abs for a few moments before reaching its final destination. "Haley," he groaned as her small hand splayed over his arousal, massaging it. She gasped as he grabbed her in his arms, bringing her against him, thrusting his hardness against the inside of her thigh. She pushed herself against him, moving her lips back to his in a heated kiss. Her legs wrapped around his waist, pressing her center against his. His hands slid to cup her ass and she moaned.

He was jolted back to reality by the sound. "Haley, we have to stop," he moaned. Her finger circled his belt, dipping below it to outline his boxers as her mouth moved to his neck. "Haley!"

She quickly released him, going to sit on the bed and looking anywhere but at him. Her eyes squeezed shut. "Why don't you want me?"

He moved to sit next to her, grabbing her chin and moving her head to face him. "Are you kidding? Baby, I want you so much right now. This is killing me."

She shook her head, but he grabbed her hand and held it to his arousal. She gave a small smile, but he could tell she was still hurt. "Haley, this is what got us in trouble the first time. I just, I don't want us to screw up again."

"I understand," she said quietly. But he could tell she didn't. All she understood was that she wanted him. And he rejected her. 'I'm such a dick,' he thought. He pressed his lips against her cheek. "I'm gonna go get the bags now." She nodded, eyes filling with tears. She turned away, hoping he wouldn't see. He did.

He sighed and left the room. What the hell had he just done?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Nathan returned a few minutes later and Haley was nowhere in sight. He dropped their bags on the floor in the corner and ran a hand over his face, hearing the shower starting. He dropped onto the bed, kicking his shoes off and grabbing the TV remote.

He couldn't believe he'd hurt Haley. And so soon after they'd agreed to live together. Sex had messed them up the last time, but there was no Tim or Michelle in their way. So, what was stopping him?

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge  
And I'm thinking  
Maybe six feet ain't so far down_

He wanted to take things slow this time, but he wasn't sure if they could. He didn't want to rush into anything because relationships that begin that way often don''t amount to anything. But they'd already been together once. So, did that stereotype technically apply here?

_I'm so far down_

_It_ didn't matter whether or not it applied though. It was just a stereotype. Whoever the couple, whatever the age, it was ultimately their choice. He'd made his and Haley's choice. Now, he wasn't so sure if it was the right one. He loved her so much. He needed her so much. He just wanted to make love to her all night long. So, why had he refused her?

The only answer he could come up with was that he was scared. Nathan Scott, the Great Player was afraid to sleep with a girl. He was afraid of falling.

_Sad eyes follow me  
But I still believe there'' something left for me  
So please come stay with me  
Cause I still believe there's something left for you and me  
For you and me  
For you and me_

He knew there was still something left for him and Haley. He knew they still had their love and that was a good enough foundation to build on.

But was he ready to fall yet or not? He'd fallen once before, once when he thought he and Haley were falling together. But she'd risen back up and left him to fall on his own. Was he prepared to take that risk again?

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge  
And I'm thinking_

He clicked the TV off and tossed the remote onto the night stand. He could hear Haley humming some slow, melancholy tune in the shower and knew she was just trying to hid her sobs. She was putting up a front for him, trying to be strong.

His heart broke at the thought. He'd hurt her and he didn't know how to fix it. He knew she didn't need an apology, she just needed to know that he still needed her. But he felt he had to do something for her.

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge  
And I'm thinking  
Maybe six feet ain't so far down……_

He looked at the closed bathroom door and couldn't remember the last time they were together and she closed him out of the bathroom when taking a shower. He knew she hadn't meant it to have as much of a weighty meaning as he was taking it to be, but he couldn't help feeling it was symbolic. Of what he wasn't quite sure. Of their future maybe? He certainly hoped not.

He stood and tip toed to that closed door, pressing his ear against it to hear more clearly her voice, humming. He had to show her she was still the one he wanted.

_Hold me now  
I'm six feet from the edge  
And I'm thinking  
Maybe six feet ain't so far down_

The door creaked open with the lightest of pushes, but she didn't notice. The humming continued. He crept into the bathroom and to the shower, pulling back the shower curtain. Her voice died abruptly as she looked into his eyes, questioning, craving the answer she was hoping for, searching for the reassurance she so desperately needed.

His eyes roamed her body, the hot water running in rivulets that followed her every curve, heated steam rising from the temperature of it. And he knew this was right.

Slowly, he raised his shirt over his head and discarded it on the floor. He continued stripping until he stood before her, clothe-less. Then, he stepped into the shower with her and searched her eyes for the love he knew she felt. Finding it, he crushed her to him.

She lifted her lips to his, both knowing it would be a long night. They only hoped it would bring them closer together, not drive them farther apart.

_Please come now  
I think I'm falling  
Holding on to all I think is real_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Haley woke up the next morning to Nathan's closed eyes and even breaths. She smiled, remembering their night together. He'd hurt her at first when he turned her down, but he'd more than made up for it. She felt like they'd gotten somewhere last night, like maybe, for the first time, they were able to let a part of themselves go. And maybe it was exactly what they needed.

She only wished things could stay this wonderful forever. But she knew it was too good to last. They still had a lot to work through and somehow, they kept managing to find ways to put it off.

Nathan's eyes slowly opened and once his vision cleared, he saw Haley's beautifully angelic face smiling back at him. "Morning, beautiful," he whispered, leaning slightly forward to kiss her softly. She deepened it, arms moving around his neck. He slid on top of her, his warm body pressing hers into the mattress.

They pulled apart. And she smiled. "Morning."

He leaned down to kiss her again as his hands crept down to explore her body. She pulled her lips away from his. He took the opportunity to attack her neck with kisses. "Baby," she moaned. He lifted his eyes to hers and she smiled at him. He smiled back hesitantly at her, waiting for her to continue. "I know we have all the time in the world to stay in this room and be together and I would love to do this forever, but we have to leave eventually. And do you really want to pay to stay here any longer when you have a house waiting for us in California?"

"We," he said softly. "We have a house waiting for us."

Her smile widened and she leaned up to kiss him. He pulled away and sighed. "But I guess you're right. I mean, this place is cheap, but wouldn't want to waste my money." He pushed himself off of her and stood from the bed, grabbing some clothes and disappearing into the bathroom.

She rolled her eyes, deciding she would take the bait just this once and followed him in. He had just started the water and was about to step in when she entered. He looked up and their eyes met. He smirked as the sheet fell from her body and she walked slowly to where he stood. She stepped in the shower, pulling him in with her and bringing him to her for a long, deep kiss. Pulling slightly away, she smirked. "A few more hours won't hurt, right?" He just laughed, bringing her back to him.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was three hours later when Nathan and Haley were finally packed and ready to go. Haley waited in the car while Nathan checked out. She smiled thinking of their time spent here. She would never forget this little hotel. It held a lot of good memories for her and Nathan now.

She reached over and turned on the radio, searching for a good station. Not finding one, she sighed and flicked the off button, leaning back and fidgeting restlessly in her seat. She looked out the window, unconsciously beginning to tap her foot impatiently. Where was he?

Her eyes landed on someone exiting one of the rooms and she froze. 'S hit! What's she doing here?' thought Haley, stepping quickly out of the car. "Michelle!" she called.

Michelle heard Haley and looked at her, confused, before slowly sauntering over. "Hey, Haley!" The two shared a quick hug and pulled apart, Michelle smiling awkwardly.

"So……. what are you doing here?" Haley questioned, looking nervously to the exit Nathan would be coming through any moment.

"Oh, well I was just way too tired to drive last night, so I stopped here to rest. What about you?"

"Oh, you know, just passing through."

Michelle noticed Nathan's car and immediately assessed the situation. "Right…… well I should head out. Nice talking to you though."

Haley smiled gratefully. "Yeah, you too. Oh, do you want my cell number so we can keep in touch?"

Michelle gave her own warm smile. "Yeah, here let me get you something to write with." She dug through her purse, pulling out a crumpled business card and a pen. Haley quickly scribbled her number. They said their goodbyes and Michelle quickly walked to her car, getting in and driving off.

Haley breathed out in relief, turning to find Nathan behind her. She smiled weakly at him. He just shook his head. "What were you doing with Michelle?" he asked coldly.

Haley flinched, recognizing his angry tone of voice. "We were just exchanging numbers," she responded softly.

He shook his head, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the car. He opened the passenger door for her, closing it roughly after she'd gotten situated. She winced, watching him walk around, getting in the other side. There was tension in the air between them as the car slowly backed up and away from the motel.

The good mood they were basking in minutes before had been ruined, leaving a pensive silence to fill the air.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours later, they were nearing the house and still neither had spoken. It was strange really, to have gone that long without talking to one another when they were right next to each other. It had made for an uncomfortable ride. They turned onto his street and still, no words were spoken between the two. So, Haley decided to break the quiet. "I'm sorry."

Nathan sighed. "I just don't understand why you guys are all friendly to each other."

Haley looked out the window at the passing scenery. "I don't know, she's a nice person. I just didn't want to let the opportunity of a potentially great friendship go to waste. I think she agrees. So we decided to keep in touch. I'm really sorry if that hurts you."

He sighed again. "Baby, don't be sorry. She is a great person. I can see how you two would hit it off. You've got more in common than you think you do. I guess it just kind of threw me off." His hand reached out to take hold of hers. "Maybe one day, me and her can be friends too."

They pulled into Nathan's driveway and Haley looked at him sympathetically. "Yeah, me and you did kind of screw up, didn't we? I mean, with Tim and Michelle."

He looked at her solemnly. "I don't know where me and Tim stand right now. I messed things up with us pretty badly. Wouldn't surprise me if he never wanted to talk to me again."

Haley squeezed his hand. "You guys have been best friends for so long. And he knows how twisted it is with you and me. I'm sure you can work it out."

Nathan swallowed. "He really loved you though."

Haley lay her hand against his cheek and forced him to look at her. "But I love you," she whispered.

He grinned and kissed her passionately. "I love you too."

It was then that she looked at his house. And gasped in surprise. "Nathan," she breathed, stepping outside to get a better look. He slid out behind her and wrapped her in his arms from behind. "It's our dreamhouse." She leaned back against him, wiping at her eyes. "This is so incredible," she whispered.

He smiled, ecstatic to see her so happy with him. He leaned down close to her ear. "Welcome home," he whispered.

0000000000000

If I get some reviews, I'll try to update more today because I have just figured out that I will most likely only be able to get one update up tomorrow (as I am leaving at noon to go somewhere) and one up on Thursday (as I will be returning that night). I can try to fit more in, but it doesn't seem very probable.

So, leave some reviews and I'll update as much as I can today.


	21. Chapter 18

Hey! I am so so sorry for lack of updates. I had to go to the lake with family to celebrate 4th of July, but I came back early and I have an update all ready for you.I know some of you probably won't be ontoday due to the fact that it is a holiday, but I had to get this up.

So sorry that I don't have time to give individual thank yous, but I have a party to go to. :) But thank you for all the reviews and I promise shout outs with next chapter.

Chapter 18:

They just stood outside for awhile, wrapped in each other's arms, enjoying the surreal glow that radiated from the house. After all their planning, scheming, plotting, they'd finally ended here. At the house of their dreams. Together.

Haley turned and kissed Nathan. He smiled against her lips as he slowly started to respond. She kissed him harder and his arms held her tighter. When they both pulled away, he smiled down at her. "What was that for?"

She smiled up at him. "For bringing me here. It's like finally fulfilling our dream."

"Well, in that case……." and he trailed off, lifting her easily in his arms and carrying her up the front steps to the simply, yet beautifully carved door.

She squealed as he hoisted her higher and pulled out his keys, unlocking the door. She held on tightly to his neck and leaned to kiss him again as they pushed through the door. He set her on the ground, keys dropping from his hand as he pulled her closer to him.

They would've continued for awhile longer if a voice hadn't interrupted them. "Ahem."

Confused, they pulled apart, still in each other's arms. Nathan looked past Haley and his eyes widened in shock. She turned to find Brooke standing behind them, hands on hips. Behind her stood Lucas, Peyton, and Jake, the word 'surprise' dying on their lips.

Nathan cleared his throat. "Um, hey guys. What are you doing here?"

As was often the case, Brooke answered for the group, but her eyes never left Haley, who was staring at the ground. "Well, you weren't answering any calls over break while you were at Tim's and we hadn't seen you in almost a year, so we decided to come hang out here until you got back."

"Right……." he said softly.

Brooke looked back and forth between him and Haley. "What the hell is this? And why weren't we told?"

"Hey, Brooke," Haley spoke softly, slowly lifting her gaze from the floor.

Brooke smiled warmly at her."Hey sweetie." Her eyes returned to Nathan. "Well? We're waiting."

He coughed. "Well…….. you see……. how bout I let Haley take this one?"

Brooke rolled her eyes and turned to Haley, looking impatient. Haley smiled weakly at her, feeling slightly intimidated. Lucas took a step in her direction and took her in his arms, giving her a big bear hug. "Ignore Brooke. We're so glad you're here, Hales."

Haley smiled and hugged him back, laughing when he picked her up off the floor, then set her back down. "Thanks, Luke," she whispered in his ear, relieved.

Brooke pushed him away. "Stop making me seem like a bitch, Luke." She smiled and brought Haley into a tight hug of her own.

"Hey," Nathan complained. "I brought her."

Peyton joined Haley and Brooke, bringing them into a group hug. "Oh, shut up, Nate. You've had her the whole break. We haven't seen her in years."

Haley shrugged back at him apologetically as Jake pulled her away from the girls. He smiled back, letting her know he was just teasing. He was so happy that the others were glad to have Haley back. It was like a dream come true. Then, Haley was back at his arm, dazzling smile still in place. He leaned down to place a kiss on the side of her head as their arms wound around each other's waists again. Brooke noticed and smiled. She looked pointedly at Haley. "You know I expect a full report later. Leave no detail out."

Haley rolled her eyes, leaning farther into Nathan. "Yeah, yeah. I know."

The group of seven (minus one member) was together again for the first time in years and it was just like old times.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They decided to go out for dinner. Nathan and Haley had put up an argument at first, wanting to stay home and enjoy their first night together in the house, but Brooke eventually convinced them, so the six found themselves all piling into Nathan's car. Nathan in the driver's seat with Haley pressed against his side. Brooke rested against her other side, pouting. "Why'd you guys have to split me and Lucas up?" she asked, looking back at him, in the seat behind her, Peyton sitting between him and Jake. Lucas just looked at her longingly.

Haley laughed. "Guys, it's like a five minute car ride."

Brooke frowned at her. "So? You and Nathan get to sit with each other and so do Peyton and Jake."

Haley lay her head on Nathan's shoulder and he draped his arm around her. Nathan spoke to Brooke, eyes never leaving the road. "Well, this was your idea, so you'll just have to suffer the consequences."

Brooke huffed and leaned against the car door. "Haley, slap him for me."

Haley just rolled her eyes, snuggling farther into Nathan. "Haley," Brooke whined. "Fine," she huffed.

The rest of the ride was spent in languid silence, all just reveling in the fact that they'd found their missing member. They arrived at Olive Garden, making their way slowly inside. They were seated at a table for six and studied the menus in silence at first. They gave their orders to the waiter and as he walked away, Brooke turned back to the group. "So, Nathan and Haley, how did this happen?"

Haley tensed and looked at Nathan, who grabbed her hand to reassure her. With his other hand, he scratched his head nervously. Stuttering, he answered haltingly. "Well, you see…… um……. remember how Tim got a, uh, new girlfriend? Um, it was, well…… it was Haley."

Brooke was shocked. Next to her, Peyton was shocked as well. Jake looked mortified and Luke looked confused.

Jake spoke first. "So, what? You guys just went behind his back?"

Nathan and Haley shared a nervous glance. Haley looked back out at the group. "Well, not exactly. Um, sort of, but…… uh……. it was complicated, so…… yeah."

Brooke recovered quickly. "OK, spit it out. What did you do?"

And then the whole story came tumbling forth. Haley couldn't keep it in any longer. "Well, Tim sort of kept it a secret from us that we would both be there; I knew he was inviting guests, but I didn't know Nathan would be one; Nathan knew Tim had a girlfriend, but he didn't know it was me. Naturally, we were both furious when we found out, but I don't know……. there was this one moment where we hugged and it felt so great and I just felt alive. I felt all my feelings for him coming back and I couldn't stop them. Then, later that night, Nathan comes sneaking out of his and Michelle's room at the same time I was coming out of mine and Tim's."

"And……" Peyton indicated for her to continue.

She looked to Nathan and he took the hint, picking up where she left off. "So, we spent all night together and it was so incredible. Then, the next morning we went out for breakfast, intending to talk about things, but we just weren't in the mood and the time wasn't right, so we headed back. It was awkward for a few days, us both dating different people, then meeting up at night."

Lucas nodded for them to keep going. Haley took her turn. "Then one night, Jack called and it got everyone pretty upset, except for Michelle of course, who had no clue what was going on. And Nathan left all pissed and when he came back, he sent Tim and Michelle out."

She stopped and Nathan continued the story. "So then I was yelling at her and we finally had the big fight. Finally, I stormed out on her and she fell asleep on the couch crying. I came back and just watched her sleep for awhile, then went into the kitchen and started drinking. So then, Tim and Michelle come home and I had a fight with Michelle while Tim was putting Haley to bed. So I went and passed out in our room."

Haley interrupted. "Tim thought I was asleep, but I wasn't. He put me in bed, then he left and I knew where he was going. Him and Michelle finally cracked and slept together. He came back an hour later and I confronted him."

Nathan took over. "I woke up to them screaming. Me and Michelle could hear the whole argument and that's how I figured out what she'd done. So, we broke up and I heard Haley leave, so I went after her. I found her by the stop sign at the end of the road. I had already told Michelle that I was keeping the house, so when Haley said she had nowhere to go, I just acted on an impulse and offered to let her stay with me…… live with me."

"Wow," Brooke murmured. "I mean, you guys always had a sorted history, but this…… I think this tops it all."

Nathan brought Haley's hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. "Yeah, but at least it brought us back together again.

The rest of dinner was spent just talking and laughing, reminiscing, remembering what used to be good. And that night, on the ride home, as the others fell asleep one by one, Nathan drove, thinking about him and Haley.

_I wanted to be like you  
I wanted everything  
So I tried to be like you  
And I got swept away_

He looked at her, sleeping peacefully on his shoulder and thought of how terrible her life had been and how much it had changed her. He was still searching for who she used to be, trying to help her become that person again. Because he wasn't sure if she would ever be able to without his help. But he'd never known that in the process, he'd come to need her more than she needed him.

_I didn't know that it was so cold  
And you needed someone  
To show you the way  
So I took your hand and we figured out  
That when the tide comes  
I'd take you away_

When they were younger, she'd saved him from what he was becoming. She'd made him look at what was most important in his life, prioritizing until he knew that the people closest to him should come first. Now, he needed to return the favor. But, this time, he needed to save her from herself.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares_

Sometimes, it seemed like she withdrew into herself, into a place where she could never take him with her. After a certain point, she just shut down and refused to let anyone in. He knew he needed to penetrate her barriers and help her show herself to him, before she was gone.

_I'm sinking slowly  
So hurry hold me  
Your hand is all I have to keep me  
Hanging on  
Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

It wasn't just a matter of saving her. If he didn't, he wasn't sure what would happen to the rest of them. For the past few years, they'd pulled through without her, but the truth was, without her, they would all always be incomplete. She'd always made things better for them; given them faith when they had none, loving them when they thought no one did, giving until she had nothing else to give, and never dumping her own problems on them; now, it was their turn to help her. And in turn, help themselves.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares_

Brooke stirred and sat up, eyes opening briefly before she collapsed again against Haley. Nathan smiled. He wouldn't trade his life for anyone's. He only hoped it could continue to piece itself together. That he could continue to piece Haley together.

_All you wanted was somebody who cares  
If you need me you know I'll be there  
Oh, yeah_

In the backseat, Peyton was sprawled across Jake and Lucas. Luke and Brooke had been holding hands between the seat and the side of the car before they'd fallen asleep. Even now, their hands were still loosely entwined. Nathan knew nothing could break their bond. He only hoped it were the same for him and Haley. He just wasn't sure if he was strong enough to save the both of them.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares_

As he pulled into his driveway, he debated how to wake everyone up. Seconds later, Brooke jolted up, wide awake. She spoke in a hushed whisper, seeing the passengers asleep behind her. "I just had the greatest dream that Haley was back." Looking beside her, she noticed her former friend and squealed quietly, waking Luke up. "Oh yeah, it wasn't a dream."

Lucas groaned quietly, still tired and nudged Jake. Jake rubbed his eyes. "I'm so tired." His voice woke up Peyton, who sat up, looking disoriented.

"Alright, everyone out," Nathan whispered.

"Why are we whispering?" Brooke whispered back.

Nathan pointed to the still sleeping Haley. Peyton noticed. "Oh, I'll just wake her up then." She leaned to shake Haley, but Nathan pushed her hand away.

Peyton smirked at him. "She's tired," Nathan defended himself.

_If you want to  
I can save you  
I can take you away from here  
So lonely inside  
So busy out there  
And all you wanted  
Was somebody who cares_

The others just smiled, climbing out of the car one by one as Nathan carefully slid out, gathering Haley into his arms. Brooke, Lucas, Jake, and Peyton waited by the door, fanning themselves. It was incredibly humid out. "Come on, Nathan," Peyton hissed. ""Hurry up.""

He rolled his eyes at her as he approached them, carefully reaching in to pull out his keys, balancing Haley with his other arm. He tossed the keys to Luke, quickly returning his arm to Haley. He smiled down at her sleeping face, walking in after the others and kicking the door gently shut behind him, letting Jake lock it back. "Goodnight everyone," he whispered.

"Night, Nate," they chorused quietly, making their way to their respective rooms as Nathan carried her up the stairs to the master bedroom. He shut the door behind them and set her gently on the bed.

The motion woke her up and she smiled sleepily. "Did you carry me again?"

He nodded. "You're so sweet," she whispered, reaching up to caress his cheek. He leaned down to kiss her softly, but pulled away after a few seconds. She looked up at him. "I love you," she said quietly, but surely.

He froze, not knowing what to make of hearing those words from her again. He broke into a smile. "I love you too." She grinned, bringing him down on top of her and slipping his coat off with her tiny hands. She kissed him again, hands reaching up his shirt.

He pulled back slightly. "What about the others?"

She raised a brow. "They won't mind."

He smiled and lay back on top of her.

_Please can you tell me  
So I can finally see  
Where you go when you're gone_

0000000000

Hope you enjoyed it and next chapter will be up soon.


	22. Chapter 19

Hey! So, after getting a review from daddyzangel108, I realized that I did leave you guys hanging for awhile, so I will update more today. I hope you guys will review, but I feel I have to make it up to you, so even if you don't, I'll still update.

**Important Note: I have seen the perfect opportunity to end this story, so unfortunately, after this, there will be one more chapter and then an epilogue. I know, so sad :( but I have decided to make a sequel, so it's not over yet! OK, well, I guess you can just keep reading...**

Chapter 19:

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

It was a few weeks later and Brooke, Lucas, Jake, and Peyton had left three days ago. Nathan and Haley were sad to see them go, but glad for the time to themselves. Nathan was at home watching basketball while Haley had gone out grocery shopping. He had wanted her to stay with him, but she'd insisted they would starve if someone didn't get more food soon. Reluctantly, he'd let her go, but not without a fight. Since she left three hours ago, he'd been calling her every 15 minutes or so, whining and begging her to come home.

Looking at the clock, it had been almost 20 minutes since he'd last called her. Picking up the phone, he pressed one on the speed dial and listened to it ring twice before she picked up. "Hey, baby," her voice carried over the line soothingly. He closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the couch.

His voice was almost desperate as he said, "Come back to me, Haley. Please. I miss you."

She laughed. "I left three hours ago."

He sighed. "Yeah, but it's no fun here without you."

She smiled, though he couldn't see her through the phone. "Aw, that's so sweet. I'll be home soon, honey."

"Promise?" He sounded so adorable.

Suddenly, there was a female voice in the background. "Haley?"

Nathan recognized the voice. "Haley, is that Michelle?"

Haley sighed. "Yeah, hang on." He could hear her talking in the background. "Hey! I didn't know you were still in California."

He could hear Michelle's voice too. "Yeah, I've had trouble finding anywhere else to go. Hey, do you wanna maybe grab a cup of coffee or something?"

Then, came Haley's voice again. "Uh, yeah, sure. Let me just wrap up this call real quick." Then, she came back on the line. "Sorry, Nathan. Looks like it might be a little longer. Me and Michelle are gonna go get some coffee."

"Haley," Nathan whined. "Come on, can't you guys get coffee some other time?"

She laughed. "Nathan, I've spent the past three weeks with you. I haven't seen Michelle since before then."

He groaned. "Yeah, three weeks with all our other friends. Come one, I wanted to spend some alone time with you."

She sighed. "I want to spend time alone with you too, but me and Michelle just have some catching up to do."

"This is not cool," he grumbled. "You're ditching me for my ex girlfriend? That's just wrong."

Haley laughed again. "I'm sorry, baby. I'll be home before you know it. Gotta go. Love you."

"Yeah, yeah. Love you too," Nathan gritted, hanging up and throwing the phone back into its cradle.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard f Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

Haley hung up her cell phone and slipped it back in her purse. Michelle laughed. "Let me guess. Nathan, right?"

Haley bit her lip. "Yeah."

Michelle laughed again. "Haley, don't make this uncomfortable or awkward. Let's forget about him and Tim. I mean, let's face it; that's probably the only way we'll ever really be friends."

Haley smiled and linked arms with her. "So, friend, where are we going?"

Michelle just laughed and they headed to a small little café down the street.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_I walk alone  
I walk a…_

It was another two hours later when Haley finally burst through the door, yelling out teasingly, "Honey, I'm home!"

Immediately, Nathan appeared in the foyer, taking quick strides to her and pressing her against the door, kissing her hard. "I missed you," he whispered, lips sliding down to her neck.

Her hands threaded through his hair. "Mm, I can tell."

He moved back to her mouth as he backed them up to the couch, collapsing on it, her landing on top of him. She smiled. "Hi."

He smiled back quickly, "Hey." Then, his lips were back on hers.

She moved to straddle him and he grabbed her waist, pulling her closer. She sat them up, still straddling him and he quickly pulled her shirt off. She began to unbutton his, but he moved down to kiss her collarbone, making it hard for her to reach. She moaned as one of his hands moved to cup her breast. "What's gotten into you?" she asked breathlessly.

He didn't answer, just picked her up and carried her into the master bathroom, lips never leaving hers. But that was OK with her.

She finally got his shirt off as he unclasped her bra, releasing her as he slid off the material. He wrestled her tight jeans off of her as she took off his belt. And then the phone rang. Nathan rested his head on her shoulder, breathing hard. "Damn it!"

She rubbed his back soothingly and kissed his head. "It's OK, baby. I'll be right back."

She moved to go get the phone in their room and he sank onto the edge of the tub, waiting for her to come back.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

Ten minutes passed and she still wasn't back in his arms, so Nathan put his shirt back on and walked into the master bedroom. She was packing a bag quickly, stuffing in clothes and accessories. "Haley?" he asked softly, confused, hurt. She looked up and he saw the tears welling in her eyes. Then, she returned to packing as though she were possessed.

He went to her quickly, grabbing her hands gently in his. "Haley, stop! What's going on?"

She ripped her hands from his and returned to packing, never even looking up. "Haley!" he said more firmly. She stopped for a moment and he grabbed her into his arms, sitting them together on the bed. She curled up in his lap, arms wound tightly around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

He stroked her hair soothingly, rubbing a calming hand over her back and placing a kiss on her hair.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

"Tell me what's wrong, baby," he commanded gently, lifting her head so he could look into her eyes.

She drew in a shaky breath, wiping the tears from her cheeks."It's… it's Jack. He's had a…a hear…heart attack."

Nathan's soothing motions along her back and hair jerked to a stop. He didn't know what that meant.

_Read between the lines  
What's f ucked up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone_

And then, his gaze drifted and he took in the suitcase, the phone tossed carelessly on the night stand, Haley wearing her coat. He stood abruptly. "No," he said softly.

"Nathan, please," she begged, standing and putting a hand on either side of his face.

He shook his head, hands reaching to cover Haley's as his eyes shut. "Haley, tell me you're not going to see him. Tell me you're not going back."

_I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a…_

Her heart broke to see the pain in his eyes as he opened them. "Nathan, please. You have to understand. I need to go."

He took her in his arms and rested his chin on the top of her head. "No, Haley, I can't understand that. You were supposed to be mine. I thought we were working through this. I thought we were fixing us."

She sobbed again. "We were, Nathan, we are. I don't want that to stop, I don't want this to end. But they don't think he's going to make it. I have to say goodbye. I have to."

He tightened his arms around her and kissed her once more. It was long and full of love and as it continued to progress, she wrapped her arms around him. But he pulled away, releasing her slowly. "Do you really want to give this up, Haley? Is it worth it for him?"

She shook her head. "Don't make me choose, Nathan. You know I can't."

"You have to!" he was practically yelling by now. "It's always been me or him. You've just been too scared to admit it or to make that decision. Well, now it's time. What's it gonna be, Haley? Me or him?"

She shook her head, tears falling freely now. "Don't do this. Don't you see? If I say goodbye to him and he passes away, I can finally be at peace with it. My past will finally be gone and we can move on. Together."

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

He looked at her coldly. "It shouldn't take Jack's death to help you move on, Haley. Not if our love's strong enough. But I guess it's not."

"No," she cried, reaching for him. But he moved away. "Nathan!" she screamed. "Please, you can come with me."

He turned away from her. "I don't want to go, Haley. I don't want to watch him steal you away again. I don't want to see him again."

"Nathan..." she begged.

_I walk alone  
I walk a…_

"Go if you want to, Haley. Maybe you're right. Maybe this will work. But it hurts so damn much. I'm just not sure if I can promise we'll still have a chance when you get back."

Her sobs wrenched his heart as he walked away, out to the den, where he sat on the couch and watched TV. It was what had happened the last time she left. She'd come out from their room, suitcase in hand, tears rolling down her smooth cheeks, and just walked out. He couldn't help but notice the sardonic irony.

Why did Jack always have to f uck them over? It seemed like every time things started going right between them again, he came along and tore it all apart. He should've been enough to keep Haley around. But he never was. And that had always killed him. If she could just throw away their relationship, then what kind of relationship was it? Certainly, it couldn't be all that important to her.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

Back in their bedroom, Haley was finished packing, but she couldn't bring herself to walk out that door. It was something she'd done once before, several years ago, and she'd never had any intention of doing it again. But, she realized, plans change. And so do people.

But some people don't. She wondered if she ever would. After thinking she was finally over Jack and everything he'd done to her, one phone call brought it all back. And sent her running again. It seemed like she was always running from something. And more often than not, it included running from the one person she wanted to spend the rest of her life with; Nathan.

Slowly standing up, she felt faint, knowing she was about to break his heart again.

He was waiting for her on the couch. Somehow, he knew she would leave. It was the same tired song playing over and over again. Yet they couldn't seem to stop coming back for more. She stood in front of him now, setting her suitcase on the floor beside the couch and sitting down next to him. It was silent for a few minutes. She turned to him. "Nathan, I really hope I can find a way to fix this when I get back. But I have to go. I know you don't understand that and that you're angry with me for it, but maybe someday, you'll know why. I love you."

He just stared straight ahead. A single tear fell from her eye. She brushed it away quickly. "I'm sorry, Nathan," she whispered.

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

000000000000

I know, I know, you all must hate me. But don't give up yet. Have faith in me. After all, the story is drawing to a close. Would I really be so cruel as to keep them apart until the end?...

Guess you'll just have to wait and find out. :)


	23. Chapter 20

So sorryI didn't update anymore yesterday. I had some unexpected visitors. But I found some time away to post this. They're all asleep. :)

daddyzangel108: Glad you have faith. Guess this whole suing thing just won't die, huh? lol. Well, maybe you won't need to...

Sw33t Lavender: I did tell you Jack would fade, didn't I? Oops... well, if it helps,... wait, I can't tell you. Wouldn't want to ruin any future chapters, would we? And I know. Hello, wake up, Haley! Who is hotter than Nathan? Oh, if you want a face to put to the name Jack, think of Kerr Smith. If you don't know who that is, google him and find a good picture. He actually is kinda hot...

JamesLady4ever: Hey! Did you guys have fun in VA? Thanks so much for your review! It was so sweet. :)

Thank you guys so so much for the reviews. They were inspiring. :) Guess you're all wondering what will happen to naley... read on to find out...

Chapter 20:

She was halfway out the door and he hadn't stopped her. She had hoped he would; that he would tell her not to go. She knew if he asked her just once more, she'd leave it all in the past. She'd leave it all behind for him. But he wasn't asking, so she wasn't staying. Fighting back the tears that were always threatening to fall, she allowed the door to close gently behind her.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

It was pouring outside, the rain coming down in sheets that drenched her. But she didn't notice. The only thing occupying her thoughts was him. Nathan. All she wanted was to be back in his arms and to stay there for all of eternity. She turned back to glance once more at the closed door. It remained closed and a part of her knew he wouldn't be opening it for her again.

A streak of lightning flashed across the sky, illuminating the house he'd built; the home he'd made for them. And now she was leaving. Just like she always did. She hated that she was always the one running, but her past kept her from stabilizing anything in her life. There were no constants. There never had been. The only constant she'd ever had was Nathan and she'd pushed him away. Twice now.

_Remember the good times that we had  
I let them slip away from us when things got bad  
How clearly I first saw you smiling in the sun  
Wanna feel your warmth upon me, I wanna be the one_

She didn't know how she would make it to the airport. She didn't have a car. She would simply have to hope there were cabs here and that one would pass by soon. Something told her she shouldn't hold out hope. Damn taxis. They were never there when you needed them. 'Guess I''m walking,' she thought, beginning to slump dejectedly toward the airport.

She hadn't even planned this out thoroughly. What if she couldn't find an empty flight to New York for days? What was she supposed to do; camp out at the airport? What if she couldn't find someone to take her to the airport? It would take hours to walk there and the rain didn't seem like it would be letting up anytime soon. Why did she have to be so damn impulsive? The only good that had ever come out of her carelessness was her relationship with Nathan. And now it was the same carelessness that had caused her to lose him.

The suitcase felt heavy in her hand. It was slowly weighing her down. The rain soaked through her coat, chilling her to the bone and she was sure she would catch pneumonia. 'That's what you get,' she thought to herself. And in reality, she did deserve this. It seemed as though all she was capable of doing was hurting the only people that mattered to her. She wished she could just forget about her past. But it meant so much more than it should have.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

As she reached the end of their street, or rather his street now, she stood for a few minutes, trying to decide which way to go. She didn't have an inkling of where the airport was and quite frankly, she hadn't thought she would ever need to. But, as she had to remind herself, plans change.

With an almost inaudible sigh, though she doubted anyone would've been able to hear it over the roar of thunder, she turned to the right and kept walking. "Haley!" Did her ears deceive her? She could barely hear the voice as it called out behind her. It got closer, this time sounding louder. "Haley! Wait!"

She turned and he was behind her, running as though his life depended on it. She stopped and waited as he caught up, dropping her suitcase as he reached her and hugged her to him tightly, as though he would never let her go.

_I'm so tired but I can't sleep  
Standing on the edge of something much too deep  
It's funny how we feel so much but we cannot say a word  
We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard_

"Haley, I don't want you to leave. I want you to stay here with me. Please don't leave. Please, I'll do anything. I need you."

She returned his embrace just as tightly, sobbing in relief against his shoulder. "I won't, baby. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you thank you thank you," he breathed over and over again. He pulled away slightly to look into her eyes. "I don't know what I would've done, Haley. I can't live without you. I can't let you leave me again. I…… I can't."

"Shhh," she pulled him back against her. "I'm so sorry, Nathan. I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"Don't apologize, baby," he whispered. "It's OK. It'll be OK. We'll figure this out."

_But I will remember you  
Will you remember me  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

He lifted her up so that her feet left the ground. "Don't ever do that to me again."

Her tears of happiness mingled with the raindrops. "I won't. I'm so sorry. I love you. I'll always love you."

He set her down and pulled her closer to him. "I love you too, Hales. I love you so much."

He smiled down at her, so happy that she was staying, and kissed her. Her arms wound tightly around his neck, bringing his mouth closer against hers. "I love you," she murmured against his lips. His smile widened as his passion exploded in that one kiss.

He pulled away, but just barely, leaving only inches between them. One hand left her waist to grab her hand. "Come on. Let's go home."

Nothing had sounded so right in a long time. It was like music to her ears.

_I'm so afraid to love you, but more afraid to lose  
Clinging to a past that doesn't let me choose  
Once there was a darkness, deep and endless night_

_You gave me everything you had, oh you gave me light_

They set off together down that long road; to their home; to their future; to something better.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the early hours of that morning, they lay entangled in one another on the bed after hours of lovemaking, spent and exhausted. But happy, so happy. Nathan placed a breathless kiss on Haley's lips and smiled down at her. "I love you."

She looked up at him seriously. "I love you more than you'll ever know. When I'm not with you, I feel like I can't breathe. And when things get bad, I just wrap myself in the memories of us together. All the happy days we shared."

He leaned his forehead against hers. "You're amazing, you know that?"

She smiled at him. "We're amazing. Together."

He lay back down and kissed her lovingly.

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

He lay his head tiredly on her chest, trying to suppress a yawn. "Now, let's get some sleep."

She stroked his hair. "You go to sleep. I'm just gonna watch you for awhile."

He lifted his head to look at her. "Why?"

She smiled. "It seems so unreal. I have to look at you sometimes to remind myself that you're here. I used to think I'd really blown it; that you'd never give me another chance."

He sat up, bringing her with him and leaned against the headboard, wrapping his arms around her as she rested on his lap, head laying on his shirtless chest. He returned her earlier favor, stroking her hair. "Haley, I love you too much to turn you down. All you have to do is look at me with those beautiful eyes of yours and I'm gone."

She kissed his chest. "I just…… sometimes I really feel like I don't deserve you at all…… like I never did."

He held her tighter. "Don't ever say that, Hales. You did so much for me when we were younger and now you've had some rough times. It's my turn to help you. But never blame it on yourself. None of this is your fault."

_And I will remember you  
Will you remember me  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

He could feel her tears against his bare skin as her body shook with sobs. "But I left you, Nathan. I left and I broke your heart. It doesn't matter what had happened to me in the past. That's no excuse. We were so in love, so great together, and I just left you behind. How could I have done that to you?"

He kissed the top of her head. "Stop, Haley. You had to. You were just doing what you thought was best for both of us. I'm not saying I'm completely OK with it. But you can never blame what happened to you on yourself. It's that ass Jack's fault."

She shook her head, burying herself deeper in his arms. "Yeah, but it was my choice. I gave in to him. I let him do this to me."

He hurt for her. All these years, she'd blamed this on herself. He needed to make her see that they could get passed this. "Haley, people like Jack are manipulative and they pick apart even the strongest people. There was no way you could've withstood that. No one could."

Her voice shook. "I shouldn't have let him get to me. I should've stayed with you."

"Baby, there was nothing you could've done. You tried; you gave it your best shot. And it just wasn't working. You made a mistake, yes, but it was in my best interest. And I can be angry with you for that all I want, but it doesn't change the fact that you were just trying to make it better."

She just shook her head, crying harder. He placed a finger under her chin and lifted it so he could look in her eyes. "Haley, I've forgiven you. Brooke and Lucas forgave you. Peyton and Jake forgave you. Tim's probably already forgiven you. Everyone in Tree Hill forgave you. Maybe it's time for you to forgive yourself."

She nodded, reaching to wipe her tears. He stopped her hand's motions and leaned forward to kiss the salty droplets from her cheeks, her chin, her lips. She kissed him back, trying to forget how much she didn't deserve him; didn't deserve this.

They broke apart and sat in each other's arms, watching out the window as dawn spread over the world, fingers of light licking, reaching across the sky, painting away the darkness.

Nathan broke the silence first. "Look, it finally stopped raining."

They both gazed out the window, Haley starting at his words. She smiled. "Yeah, yeah, it did."

_Weep not for the memories_

000000000000

I know, the perfect ending, right?

Or so you think... I kind of thought it was too, but I needed to write an epilogue...

...all my stories have epilogues. So, since it's 12:40 in the morning, technically, you should look for the epilogue later today. That is if I can get away from my guests long enough...

...I don't know...

...some good reviews might motivate me. ;)


	24. Epilogue

Hey! So, after getting two great reviews from freefalling08& Sw33t Lavenderand a sweet email from April (JLsNaley), I _had _to update. Thanks you guys. :)

Sophie: Aw... thank you so much. Great reviews... I could go for those too. :) Yes, obviously, Kerr Smith goes hand in hand with Dawson's Creek. Reminds me of the good old days... lol. I'm not that old. And Charmed, yes. I was like omg that's Kerr Smith. lol. Thanks so much for always reviewing!

freefalling08: Hey, don't worry about not reviewing for last chapter. I get lazy too. Happens all the time. And thank you so much. I'm really glad you liked both stories in the series. Hopefully, you'll like the third one just as much. :)

April: Thank you so much for your email. It really meant a lot to know that even though you couldn't read. Glad you were still thinking of this story. It's readers like you that I write it for:) Love you for it. Hope you had fun out of town! ;)

Well, guys, here it is, the last part... Enjoy.

Epilogue:

She couldn't remember the last time she'd felt so happy. Being with Nathan was the only thing that had made sense in a long time. She couldn't begin to remember how she ever made it through the nights without him there to hold her.

There was still no news over Jack and that worried her a little. But she had decided not to dwell on it. For now, she just wanted to enjoy the time she had away from him.

Lucas and Brooke had come for another short, two day visit. They had just finished packing and Lucas was loading the car as Brooke was saying a very tearful goodbye to Haley. She choked back a sob as a few tears escaped and brought Haley into a hug. "I don't want to leave, Haley."

Haley smiled and hugged her back. "I know you don't, Tigger. But you and Luke have to get back."

At the use of her high school nick name, Brooke smiled through her tears. "You be good, tutor girl."

Haley rolled her eyes playfully and released Brooke. "Alright, get out of here."

Brooke pouted. "Won''t you miss me?"

"But of course."

Brooke smiled. "Now, that's more like it. I'll miss you, Haley."

Haley gave her another short hug. "We'll see each other a lot. And Peyton and Jake too. Besides, I have some people I want you guys to meet. Just a couple friends from college. We'll do tons of stuff together."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

"OK." Brooke smiled and they shared one last hug before she moved on to say goodbye to Nathan. She leapt at him and gave him a big bear hug. He stumbled back, more than a little surprised as Luke approached her.

Haley nodded at Brooke practically attacking Nathan. "She's something else."

Lucas smiled. "Yeah, she is. I'm lucky to have her."

Haley grinned back at him. "We all are."

They shared a big hug as Lucas said sadly, "I'm gonna miss you, Hales."

"Aw Luke, I'll miss you too."

They pulled away and Lucas grinned at her. "But I expect to see a lot more of you and Nathan now."

Haley returned a smile. "You know it."

"That's my girl," Lucas cheered.

Nathan appeared behind Haley and wrapped her in his arms. "No, she's my girl," he said, mock serious.

Lucas raised his hands in surrender and widened his eyes. They all laughed. Nathan dropped a kiss on Haley's shoulder as she leaned back into him, placing her own arms over his. Lucas draped an arm over Brooke's shoulders. "Come on, babe. We're not wanted here."

"Bye," Nathan and Haley uttered, but neither moved. They were too comfortable.

Brooke rolled her eyes. "Fine, I see how it is."

"Bye, Brookie!" Haley called as Brooke slid into the passenger seat and slammed the door, Lucas already situated beside her.

Brooke rolled down her window. ""Whatever!"" she yelled, but turned back to give them a big, dimpled smile as Lucas drove off, holding up her thumb and pinkie to indicate they call her.

Nathan laughed. Haley turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He smiled down at her. "Now that they're gone. Whatever will we do to pass the time?"

Haley slapped his chest lightly. "You are so corny."

He grinned. "I know, right?" Leaning down, he kissed her long and deep.

She stood on her toes, dropping kisses along his neck and jaw line. "Well, I was thinking we could go out tonight," she murmured.

"Haley," he groaned. "You're not serious, are you?"

She stopped her ministrations and smiled up at him. "No."

He smiled. "Good." Kissing her once more, he pulled away and lifted her into the air. She giggled as he carried her through the front door and slammed it behind them. Carrying her into the living room, he sighed as he dropped her onto the couch, falling right behind her with arms still locked around her waist. "Free at last."

She picked up the remote and turned on the TV. "Hey, look. It's A Walk To Remember!" she exclaimed. Turning to face him, she gave him a long kiss, sucking on his bottom lip playfully and taking it between her teeth. Pulling back slightly, she pouted. "Will you watch it with me?"

He held her close and groaned. "Haley, come on. You can't do that to me."

She added her best puppy eyes. "Pleeeeeeeeease?"

He closed his eyes. "I'm not falling for it."

"Come on, please," she whimpered. "Nathan," she whined when he still refused to open his eyes.

Slowly opening his lids, he found her still staring up at him with the most adorable face. He groaned again. "Alright, fine. You win."

"Yay!" she cheered, giving him another tantalizing kiss. "Thank you baby," she whispered, turning back to the movie.

An hour later, Nathan was about to go insane. There was nothing he hated more than chick flicks. Haley, however, seemed to be thoroughly enjoying herself and he didn't want to ruin her moment of happiness. But it seemed he wouldn't have to as her cell phone began ringing. He sent a silent prayer of thanks to God above.

She pouted and muted the TV, whipping out her phone. She frowned. "It's some number I don't recognize." They had both maneuvered into sitting positions, Haley in his lap. He shrugged and she flipped open her phone. "Hello?"

A weak voice came through the other line. "Haley?"

"Yeah, who is this?" She gave Nathan a questioning look.

"Jack," came the answer and she almost felt her heart stop. She could tell Nathan had heard the name too. His eyes squeezed shut and his grip on her tightened. She kissed his cheek and rubbed gentle circles on his arm.

"What the hell do you want?" she whispered harshly. "You have some nerve to call here after that little stunt you pulled. Heart attack my ass. You just wanted me to feel sorry for you."

He cleared his throat and when he talked again, his voice sounded as though it was about to give out. "No, Haley, it's true. I had a heart attack. I'm having a few problems with the recovery, but I should be OK."

She tried not to sound so angry. "Is that what the doctors said?"

"No, that's what I say," he answered, sounding almost sad it seemed.

"Well, what did the doctors say?" she asked, not really wanting to know, but needing to.

He took a few seconds to answer. "They don't think I'll make it." There was silence, but he felt like he had to reassure her. "But I'll make it, Haley. You'll see. I'll prove them all wrong."

"Jack……" her voice cracked as a solitary tear escaped. Nathan was looking at her, confused and hurt. She gave him a quick kiss, trying to let him know everything was OK.

"No, listen to me, Haley. I know I messed up your life pretty bad. In fact, I ruined your life. And I am so sorry. I just, I had this idea, that you were going to get hurt, stomped on, just like everyone else does. And I had to help you. It was the only way I knew how. It's the only way I know how to stop the pain I feel every damn day of my life. I don't ever want anyone else to have to go through what I go through."

She interrupted him. "But Jack, that's not the approach you should take. No matter how good your intentions are, you're still corrupting people. I mean, look at what you did to me. A life without love is no life at all."

"I know that now," he said, his voice full of desperation. He needed her to understand. "Haley, I love you. I don't know how it happened, but it did. I fell in love with you. And I know you're in love with that Nathan guy and I can never have you, but I just thought you should know."

Haley cut him off angrily. "You're right. I do love Nathan. I'm with him now and you will never be a part of that. I will never be with you."

"Haley, I know that!" he exclaimed. "I just wanted to tell you because it changed my life. It made me realize that love's all we've got. It's the only thing out there that's worth living for. So, I want to let you know that I'm gonna change. I'm really gonna try. I'll do it for you. And maybe someday, somewhere off in the far distance, you and I can even find a way to be friends."

"Maybe we can. Someday," she whispered. She could see Nathan looking at her blankly. He had no idea what they were talking about. All he knew was that the person on the other end of the conversation was the one who had stolen Haley from him multiple times. And he didn't think he could handle it again. Hell, he knew he couldn't handle it again.

"So, thank you, Haley," he continued, sounding much happier. "And I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

By now, Haley was in tears. "I hope I can too."

They both hung up and Nathan waited patiently for her to offer an explanation. He didn't want to jump to conclusions. "He claims he'll make it through OK." She waited for a response from Nathan, but got none. "He told me he loves me."

Nathan tried abruptly to stand up and she knew she'd made him angry. But she had to tell him the truth. She shifted all her weight against him so he would remain seated and took his hands in hers. "But he knows I'm in love with you and he knows we can never be together. He just wanted to say thank you because I helped him to realize how wrong he was and how much love matters and that he's really sorry."

"So, he expects you to just forgive him!" Nathan blew out, eyes churning with fury.

She shook her head. "No, he just hopes I can one day."

Nathan looked stunned. "Wow, I never thought the bastard had it in him."

She gave a small smile. "Yeah, me neither."

"I'm sorry," and he truly did look regretful. "I shouldn't have gotten mad. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. I know you would never do that to me."

She shook her head, tears forming again. "No, you had every right to. I haven't given you any reasons to trust me. I've given you every reason not to. I just want you to know that I love you so much and I don't want either of us to hurt any more. I'm going to do my best to make sure it doesn't happen."

He let himself relax around her. "I know you will. And I love you too."

They shared a long kiss, one full of love and meaning, as he laid her back on the couch.

It seemed like things were finally looking up. Jack was changing for the better, they were back together, their friends were happy and so were they. They'd been so close to losing it all. One wrong step along the way and this life wouldn't have existed.

They pulled away for a few seconds. "I love you," she whispered.

"And I love you," he whispered back.

And he smiled.

And she smiled.

And they let go.

_I will remember you  
Will you remember me  
Don't let your life pass you by  
Weep not for the memories_

000000000000

I just wanted to give a big thank you to everyone who read this story, especially those who did so faithfully. I had so much fun writing this and reading all your reviews only made it better.

So, yes, I will be writing a sequel. I've decided to call it The Art of Letting Go. Depending on how many reviews I get here, I might start posting today. If I get none, I'll start it tomorrow. So, please tell me what you thought. :)

Love all you guys,

Ashley


End file.
